Sailor Moon: Chaos Theory
by JuJube the Tree
Summary: The true story of the destruction of the Silver Millennium.
1. The Whisper of Ambition

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_In the beginning, there was a legend. You've probably heard of it - the Moon Kingdom, and its destruction at the hands of Chaos. It happened one thousand years ago according to most retellings._

_The stories you have heard are not entirely true._

_Legends and myths have their root in truth, and one of those truths is that time is a fiction. It is nevertheless important to indicate that the stories you are about to hear take place during the period historians call the Late Stone Age._

_The Sailor Wars, where love and justice were under attack by the forces of Chaos and defended by soldiers traversing the planets of the galaxy, had become a matter of legend. Chaos had long since been defeated and sealed away by the strongest of all the Sailor Soldiers, the one known only as Sailor Galaxia — the legendary Sailor Soldier. Peace and truth prevailed._

_The planet Earth had become the center of the political universe, with residents from all around the galaxy; its moon, known at the time as Serenity, was a paradise, where human beings were able to live forever. It was because of the efforts of the mortal Earthlings that this was possible; they did not resent their duties or their comparatively short life spans because of their belief in a being known today as God._

_Chaos, however, would not be denied…_

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 01 – The Whisper of Ambition! The Despair of the Strongest.

* * *

**_

A young man's body crashed against the floor of a dark coliseum.

He struggled to get to his feet. His body had already been battered and heavily bruised from the battle. The muscles of his upper legs felt like they were torn open. He counted at least four broken ribs by the radiation of the pain as he tried to steady his balance. The man gripped his side and narrowed his eyes trying to view his opponent.

A bright flash of white sensation. A strike to the head. The pain throbbed within his skull and lingered like the sound of a bell. The next target were his intestines, which received a blow of equal magnitude as blood shot up his stomach and out of his mouth. Finally, his jaw was split by a straight-up thrust, a kick which sent his body flying skyward.

Despite his inability to take any aggressive action while flying through the air, the man tried to keep his eyes on his opponent. His vision was clouded by all the pain shooting through every nerve, but he was clear on who his opponent was. Hair like a golden flame becoming red flowing downward over equally golden armor. And a body that had seen endless battles and drawn the blood of countless warriors.

He was fighting none other than the legendary Sailor Soldier, Sailor Galaxia.

_Damn it!_ The hapless man drew his arms over his face. It was all he could do to defend himself against the attack he knew was coming.

Galaxia raised her hand and, with a stern expression, announced her intention. "Galactica Super String!"

Bolts of cosmic energy shot from her fingertips into her opponent's body. Every single one of his nerve endings was overloaded and he was forced to cry out in agony. He felt his heart stop for a moment before it burst into overdrive. And through it all, he did not lose consciousness. He was aware of all the pain his body endured because of Galaxia's relentless attacks.

The man dropped to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

"Get up!"

Galaxia's voice shouted her demand.

"Get up, Prometheus, you weakling!"

The man she called Prometheus gripped the dirt on the ground. _I can take all the pain she can give me,_ he thought to himself. _But my body refuses to respond the way I want it to! Why?_

Prometheus coughed hard and threw up blood. His legs curled as he shook in his struggle to continue the fight.

"Why do you fight, Prometheus?" Galaxia asked, a scornful smile highlighting her features. "Don't you know that it's pointless to oppose me?"

"Shut up!" Prometheus yelled, and his spirit was flooded with a new energy - anger. He gripped his fists and ran forward. Despite his mind being racked with pain, he could move his body the way he wanted again. _This is it!_ he thought. _This time, I can..._

Galaxia shook her head and opened her palm again. "Galactica Inflation!"

Something within Prometheus felt like it had burst, forcing him to stop in his tracks. He was now blinded by the sheer sensation that was battering him from within. In a moment, the feeling was amplified by Galaxia's elbow, which she thrust into his chest, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head, which sent his body spinning to the ground.

"I don't even have my helmet on, and you are still no threat to me," Galaxia muttered. "Now prepare yourself! I'm going to put you out of your misery."

_She's serious,_ Prometheus thought as he staggered to his feet. _She is coming to kill me._

Colors of the rainbow flashed from Galaxia's golden bracelets as she crossed her arms in front of her face. Prometheus felt the energy levels in the area start to intensify as Galaxia's forearms glowed. This power would certainly kill him if he tried to oppose it, but his body could no longer move.

"Galactica M...!"

"Stop this!" a female voice shouted in the distance.

Galaxia's attack was cut short by the sound of a familiar voice. "Queen Metalia."

The lights in the coliseum were turned on to reveal that Prometheus and Galaxia were fighting in an enclosed area - a training center. A red-headed woman wearing a black leather bodice and skirt walked in, bearing a necklace with a large red jewel.

"Galaxia, I understand your thinking, but you cannot truly intend to kill this man," Queen Metalia said.

"How can I train him unless he puts his life on the line?" Galaxia responded. "Do you believe our enemies will be merciful?"

"Don't... mock me," Prometheus spat as he struggled to his feet. "I want the training to continue!"

Galaxia's anger was flared. "Don't you dare take such a tone with Queen Metalia!" she shouted.

"It's okay, Galaxia," Metalia said, raising her hand to stay Galaxia's temper. "He's just eager to help us fight against Chaos. Remember that we all have our chosen duties in this organization."

Galaxia covered her face slightly with her hand and let out a sharp exhale. "This whelp will only endanger our mission," she replied.

"You said it yourself," Metalia said as she walked towards Prometheus. "Your body is decaying since you sealed Chaos inside yourself. You need to find someone who can be trained in the techniques you have learned as a Sailor Soldier."

"I still say a woman would be best," Galaxia said exasperatedly.

"The only women who could be capable of withstanding your power are already Sailor Soldiers." Metalia gave Prometheus her hand to help him up, which he took reluctantly. "Time is of the essence now. If you destroy this man, there may be no others who can take your mantle."

"How could this arrogant woman possibly be the legendary Sailor Soldier..." Prometheus mumbled.

Galaxia's eyes flashed with a deadly light. "Oh... are you angry with me?" She chuckled with deep scorn. "That kind of hatred does not do your weakness any favors. If you want to attack me, you must do it without the need to prove anything to me. Come on, Prometheus!"

Prometheus threw Metalia's hand aside and ran at Galaxia with clenched fists. Galaxia mocked him by waiting until the last possible moment, then phased out just as his punch was about to connect with her body. She reappeared behind him and chopped his back with all the force she could muster.

His cry of pain echoed as he was thrust forward by her arm's power, and then he slammed against the boundaries of the coliseum. He fell to the floor, once again spitting up blood.

"Are you that foolish to think a physical attack will work on me?" Galaxia asked without turning to face her student. "A frontal assault is the last resort of the desperate. When you think you've run out of options and take the only one available, your opponent will see through that unless they are truly stupid! Don't you dare insult me like that again!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Queen Metalia shouted. "Prometheus, see to your wounds! You will continue your training tomorrow if you are healthy enough. Galaxia, come with me."

Galaxia let out another deep breath and hid a smile. It felt good to have let off all that tension. Fortunately, Prometheus' body could handle the punishment he received. He would live. "Yes, Queen Metalia," she said obediently.

The two left Prometheus alone to pick himself up off the ground and head for the medical center. As he did, a sense of bitterness was born in his soul, and restless thoughts began in his heart.

_I will surpass you, Sailor Galaxia... you will see it for yourself! My power will overcome your own!_

* * *

Galaxia and Metalia walked together through the training hall.

"Galaxia, your training has been more fierce lately," Metalia said. "Many of the trainees have received wounds that they may not recover from."

Galaxia sighed. "It is becoming... difficult to control Chaos," she admitted. "I want to believe that our enemies would do worse, but I think I am starting to feel a sense of bloodlust."

Metalia's expression became a concerned one. "You... you have a desire to kill?"

Galaxia shook her head. "It hasn't gone that far yet, Queen Metalia," she said. "I am still Sailor Galaxia. I still wish to fight to protect love and justice, and to kill, that would violate what I fight for. But I know the time will come in the future when Chaos will consume me."

"And that is why you are seeking an equal?" Metalia asked. "That may be difficult, though. You have been battling before the word 'battle' was even created."

"But that Prometheus... something about him," Galaxia muttered. "He can stand up to my most powerful attacks. But he still continues to get up and try to fight me."

"The boy is ambitious. It could be dangerous to bestow upon him your knowledge and abilities."

"That does concern me." Galaxia heaved a deep sigh. "But there may be no other option."

Queen Metalia nodded and crossed her arms. "I have to tell Beryl about this."

Galaxia nodded. "So be it as you wish, Queen Metalia."

"Go and rest," Metalia told Sailor Galaxia. "Chaos grows stronger the longer you're awake, as you've told me, and you've been up for 16 hours already."

Galaxia nodded her assent. They both knew that she resented being forced to sleep, but there was no other option - her soul was able to stave off its energy easily when it was not focused on the physical activities of her body, but she did not have the power to undo any of the damage it caused.

_The day will come, inevitably, when I will truly become the servant of Chaos,_ Galaxia thought as she headed to her chambers. _Death Phantom... you may defeat me yet. But I vow that as long as I draw breath, that time will not come! You will have to destroy my soul before you take my body._

_I promise this on my own name, Sailor Galaxia._

Galaxia surrendered to sleep.

* * *

A red-headed woman stared into a crystal ball and saw futures reflected back at her.

"Queen Metalia." Her voice echoed within the chamber. She didn't see the Queen approach, but she knew she was coming.

"Of course I can't surprise you, Ms. Beryl," Metalia said with a smile. "But surely I'm here a little earlier than you expected?"

"You're right about one thing," Beryl replied, returning the smile. "You can't surprise me."

"Galaxia is becoming more aggressive by the day," Metalia said. "She and I are both concerned about it."

"As am I." Beryl continued to look into the crystal ball. "The spirits of the people are shifting. I believe they wish to reform the monarchy."

"They want you to be Queen, right?"

"The people are tired of all of our resources being invested into fighting a threat that may not even exist," Beryl sighed. "My desire for peace seems to give them continued spirit, and all the more if I were in charge of the planet."

"And you would have my blessing as well," Metalia replied. "My mind cannot conceive a solution that does not involve battle, and if you had the Queenship, I am sure you would come up with an answer. Why do you not take it?"

"This is not a non-existent threat." Beryl gazed into the ball. "I am not as strong in military tactics as you are. My powers lie with the magicks, and while the Earth spirit is still polluted, I am powerless. And besides, there is still the matter of the Golden Kingdom..."

"Oh, Beryl, my dear," Metalia chuckled. "You really must stop referring to your affections for Prince Endymion as a mere 'matter'."

Beryl shook her head. "I cannot be expected to fulfill my duty as a Queen when my heart is distracted."

"I do not understand you, Ms. Beryl," Metalia said. "You are human. Humans require affection."

"My people bear resentment towards the Golden Kingdom. If they knew of my feelings..."

"Oh, Beryl, your personal life does not have to answer to the whims of a fickle people!"

This comment aroused Beryl's fire. "Queen Metalia, these are the people upon whose backs the galaxy can exist peacefully! I will not have you marginalize them with such adjectives as 'fickle'! Even if you _are_ the Queen."

"Forgive me," Queen Metalia said with an exhalation. "I am just concerned for your well being as your friend."

Beryl sighed. "I know you are looking out for me," she said. "And that you are also looking out for the well-being of Earth. Our burdens are enormous."

Metalia felt another shift in the air. "The people are restless."

Beryl nodded. "You know what you must do."

"Yes," Metalia sighed bitterly. "Wish me luck."

The Queen went outside then to placate a restless populace.

* * *

_"What a comfortable silence... in this world, neither time nor light can escape from freezing. For my beauty to be held forever... this is the best place."_

_"Your Majesty..."_

_"Who is that?"_

_"This small, dark world... how pitiable that your beauty should be kept within it for all eternity."_

_"Who do you think you are to interfere with my calm rest?"_

_"I am someone who can make your wish come true."_

_"My wish?"_

_"Now... It is time to release you from that damned seal!"_

_"Seal?"_

_The surroundings of the world turned to glass and shattered..._

Galaxia woke up with a start, her body covered with sweat.

A nightmare.

_Just like back then, I would have visions of myself doing accursed actions,_ she thought to herself as she caught her breath. A dark haired woman with flowing black hair and golden eyes, surrounded with mirrors would appear. And she was sealed within this space, to indulge in her own vanity. But Galaxia would release the seal. Or perhaps, the seal had already been released?

Why? Who was the woman? And what was her wish?

_Do I have no choice but to take these actions in the future? Or, by dreaming them, have I already performed them?_

Galaxia stared at her hand, and the bracelets that bound her form to the world. Without a shine - a Star Seed - she was only flesh and bone. It should not be possible for her soul to wander in the dreamtime, as other beings with souls were able to do.

_I should visit the Kingdom of Serenity. They are skilled in interpreting dreams. Queen Serenity would be happy to see me._

Galaxia nodded in assent to herself. This was the best course of action. Her body was flesh and bone and her soul was a shell of its former self, but her mind still had tremendous powers over the universe. Her bracelets began to glow as she closed her eyes again and focused on Serenity's central castle.

"Sailor Teleport!" she shouted.

And without warning, she was rocketed into another vision.

* * *

_The Earth. But it looked much different._

_Where forests and nature once dominated, now artificial structures stood that created feeble illusions of light. Despite their obvious inferiority to the natural luminosity of the sun and stars, they twinkled with their own charm._

_This was the future, and the humans had conquered it. It was obvious to Galaxia now — the conflict between the humans of Earth and the beings of Serenity. The conflict's end was a foregone conclusion. In her soul, she smiled._

_The woman from the earlier vision floated in mid-air, gazing down upon the Earth._

_"What is this...?"_

* * *

"The Queen will see you now."

Galaxia was jarred out of her vision by the words of a servant of the Kingdom of Serenity. She had come to the castle and asked to see the Queen, but was not conscious of having done any of it. What was happening to her?

That vision... why did she smile at the idea of the Moon Kingdom being defeated?

But Galaxia was unable to focus on anything but the clacking sounds of her own boots as she walked down the royal hallway.

Queen Serenity was, as her name suggested, a most serene presence, but nevertheless majestic and commanding. She held the power of the Silver Crystal, a power whose abilities dwarfed the Sapphire Crystal with which Galaxia had fused.

"The legendary Sailor Soldier Galaxia," Queen Serenity addressed her. "You come and go as you please and recognize the authority of no kingdoms. What business do you have with me?"

"You know that I have voluntarily allied myself with Queen Metalia in order to fight against the looming threat of Chaos," Galaxia said in a respectful tone. "Chaos is a mutual enemy."

"That is what the Earth Kingdom says," Queen Serenity replied. "But Chaos is sealed within your body. As long as it remains sealed, it cannot threaten this world or my people."

It was commonly known that when Queen Serenity used the phrase "my people", she was not referring solely to the residents of the Kingdom of Serenity. As the holder of the strongest power in the universe, Queen Serenity saw herself as responsible for everyone in it.

But her attitude was naive.

"Have I not told you that Chaos' power grows stronger the longer it is sealed within me?" Galaxia said. "I know this better than anyone else. The day will come when I can no longer control its power."

"Your wish is to defeat Chaos, is it not?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, Queen Serenity."

"Then as you wish it, so shall it be. You should have the faith in yourself that I do in you, Sailor Galaxia."

Galaxia sighed. There was nothing more to be said on that topic. "Queen Serenity, I have come because I have been suffering from visions and I require an interpretation as to their meaning. The people of your kingdom are well versed in the symbolism of dreams."

"I see."

Queen Serenity rose to her full height from her throne and walked towards the Sailor Soldier.

"Before we address that, there is an overdue issue I wish to take up with you," she said.

Galaxia frowned, knowing what she would say.

"You have not yet seen my daughter," the Queen said. "I understand the reason that you have not come to see her or offer your blessings for her birth, but she is fourteen years old now. I have spoken much to her about the legends of the Sailor Wars."

"Why have you spoken to her of such things?" Galaxia said. "She should not have to know. She should have a peaceful life without knowledge of war."

"Is it even possible to experience peace without understanding war?" Queen Serenity replied. "I have ensured that my daughter has as much knowledge as she can have of all things. And besides... I am having a problem with my dear child."

"A problem?"

"I have caught her descending to the Earth... to the Golden Kingdom. It seems she is in love with Prince Endymion."

"The guardian of the Golden Crystal?"

Queen Serenity sighed. "You work in close concert with the Earthlings, Sailor Galaxia. You know how superstitious they are, and many of them are fearful of us."

"Not all of them are."

"I cannot take the chance on whether or not she will encounter one of the more open-hearted Earthlings. Sailor Galaxia, you have fought for love and justice. You understand how to speak to those whose hearts are enchanted with destiny. Please... reason with my daughter."

Galaxia closed her eyes again and touched her forehead. Princess Serenity... when Galaxia received word that the Queen of the Moon Kingdom had conceived a daughter, something in her heart was filled with dread. At first, she didn't know what it was. But upon meditation, Galaxia knew beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Princess Serenity was the bearer of the power that could destroy Chaos permanently. Galaxia's body, having had Chaos sealed within it, was reacting violently to her existence.

If Galaxia were to lose control... the universe would be doomed if Princess Serenity were to be lost.

"If what you fear is Chaos consuming you," Queen Serenity is. "Then do not worry. If it surfaces, I will use the Silver Crystal to seal it once more."

"Your Majesty!" Galaxia shouted as if struck.

Queen Serenity's eyes widened. It was unlike Galaxia to recognize the authority of anyone, even Queen Metalia, as anything deeper than a matter of courtesy.

"I cannot allow that," Galaxia went on. "If you use the powers of the Silver Crystal, you will die. The Princess must have her mother."

"If it comes to that," Queen Serenity said with severity. "Then you must raise her, as your own daughter."

"What?" Galaxia shouted. "I know nothing of raising children."

"If I must seal Chaos, then it will no doubt use the powers of the Silver Crystal to resurrect itself in time," the Queen explained. "The world will need a strong Sailor Soldier to combat that threat, will it not? And were you not looking for a woman to inherit your power?"

"Queen Serenity," Galaxia gasped. She truly had no idea the lengths the Queen would go to to protect the galaxy. She'd risk the happiness of her own daughter?

No... that must not happen.

"_If_ it comes to that," Galaxia said. "I will use all my strength to suppress Chaos. I vow that on my own name, Sailor Galaxia. But you must stay with me. If you sense Chaos emerging forth at all, you must use the seal. It may taint my words, and subtly alter their meaning."

"I understand," Queen Serenity replied. "Let us go."

_She has total faith in her own ability,_ Galaxia thought to herself as she followed the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. _I must have this faith as well, if I am to spare Princess Serenity the horror of battle..._

* * *

"My people..." Queen Metalia addressed the populace.

But they were barely listening, instead demanding explanations for the sluggish pace of the Earth's technological process.

"My children need food!"

"None of our lands are producing!"

"Beryl understands our plight!"

Metalia sighed. The people of Earth had lost faith in her. And as long as the looming threat could not be identified, they would be more concerned about where they would get their bread from tomorrow than about their well-being years down the line. Such was human nature.

_But I am human too. Surely, I can make them understand..._

And without knowing their source, the words began to flow.

"My people, I know you are frustrated," she said in a loud voice. "The Earth, which once prospered in your hands, is now refusing to bring forth its fruits. The world seems to be heading towards the darkness of despair as our resources are devoted to maintaining vigilance towards unknown threats. But be at peace! I am sure that God will show us the path to follow for a vibrant future."

The audience fell silent.

"The spirit which we all call God," Metalia went on. "It lives within the heart of each one of you who has dreams for his hearth, her home, their children. You would not want to die knowing your children would have to work twice as hard as you had to to make their living, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's right."

"But what will you do?"

"The question is not what I will do," Metalia replied. "I am powerless to do anything if you do not believe in me, my people. I can only assure you all that all that I do is for the well being of not just the people of Earth, but of all life everywhere. That is the dream we came to this planet to pursue, is it not? A world made up of people who work together so that all may prosper?"

"She's right..."

"I had forgotten."

"Right now, you all have the vision of sleepers awaiting the dream. Your eyes are heavy with fear of the unknown. You are not sure if the future will be one of happiness, or a nightmare. But the dream is in your hands, my people! For a happy future, we must all be as one. One heart, one home, one land, one spirit. Yes, the darkness invites the dream. Let us make sure it is a good one!"

The population cheered, encouraged by her words. Queen Metalia's smile, however, hid a fear. If there was no reason to be cautious of the future, why was she building up the military might of Earth at the cost of agriculture? Beryl said the Earth's spirit was polluted. What could be done to free it from the pollution, and cause it to produce again?

These questions filled Metalia's mind as she waved to the population.

* * *

"Princess!"

The Queen called to her daughter, who was playing in the gardens.

"Coming!" the Princess shouted.

Galaxia gasped in shock as the Princess appeared before her eyes.

That dream...

The dream she had had before she lost to Death Phantom...

_"Too big... too radiant... my arms don't reach..."_

It was that girl from Galaxia's dream... Sailor Moon.

"Princess, I want you to meet someone," Queen Serenity said. "You've met the Sailor Soldiers of the other planets in the Solar System, but this is the woman who inspired them all. The legendary Sailor Soldier of the Sailor Wars."

"Are you serious, mother?" the Princess said, genuinely impressed. "The one that sealed Chaos inside her own body? But... doesn't that make her dangerous?"

"Please forgive her, Sailor Galaxia," Queen Serenity said. "My daughter is a little impetuous."

"Not at all," Galaxia said, a smile forming on her face. "She only speaks her mind."

Galaxia's body was still and calm. None of the black thrashings that she expected. She did not have to exert her will to suppress Chaos. And Queen Serenity didn't seem to sense any dark power emanating from Galaxia. It was safe, for now.

But why did she look like her?...

Galaxia offered her hand for the Princess to clasp, as was the traditional greeting for the Moon Kingdom.

"Do not be rude, my daughter," the Queen urged. "Accept her greeting."

Princess Serenity nodded and, with hesitance, took Galaxia's hand in hers.

Involuntarily, Galaxia's eyes widened in abject fear as yet another vision consumed her senses...

* * *

_A young girl's body dropping from a great height._

_Sailor Moon falling to save her._

_Nobody could survive that fall. Sailor Moon had died. She had to have died!_

_"It's the truth. Sailor Moon lives."_

_"What do you want from me? You woke me up, and showed me this humiliating sight!"_

_"Are you saying you preferred to sleep unaware? Those who sealed you away are now alive and living peacefully."_

_"I... didn't win against them? I didn't win a single thing?"_

_"Oh, poor Queen of the New Moon! With your beautiful black hair and shiny golden eyes, you shoud be the honorable ruler of that blue planet. Can you forgive those who sealed you away in the cold darkness? I'm sure you feel spiteful against those who are enjoying their lives... their love and happiness... at your own sacrifice!"_

_"I can't forgive them..." She muttered repeatedly, and with increasing volume, as dark energy emanated from her floating form. Finally, she shouted the phrase with all her anger, and the energy solidified into the shape of a mirror._

* * *

Galaxia gasped as the vision ended.

"Sailor Galaxia?" Princess Serenity asked. "Are you okay?"

Their hands were still locked together, and Galaxia didn't want to let go. She didn't want that vision to come true. That was the thought in her mind.

"Your mother tells me that you are in love," Galaxia said.

The Princess averted her eyes. "Mother!" she said accusingly.

"I know how you feel," Galaxia said. "I'm sure the legends paint me as a woman who blazed her own path, all by herself. But I fought for love and justice. I have known love in my lifetime, and I have lost it. Your mother is concerned about the timing."

"The... timing? What are you talking about? What is wrong with being with your loved one all the time?"

Galaxia smiled sadly. Her hand still held the Princess', and the Princess showed no signs of wanting to let go. They made eye contact again, and Galaxia blushed. This time, she was the one to avert her eyes.

"Your mother says you love someone of Earth," she replied. "On Earth, they have death. That is the nature of their world."

"No... you're wrong," the Princess said. "It's true that the people of Earth live and die, but that doesn't mean it's not worth it to love them. That's all the more reason to spend as much time as you can with your loved one!"

"You talk of others, but you really mean yourself," Galaxia said. "The people of Serenity do not succumb to aging or disease, but you can still be killed. Some Earthlings would like to see you dead."

Now Princess Serenity's grip finally began to loosen.

"I am sorry to tell you this bluntly," Galaxia went on. "Your mother is trying to make a peace between Earth and Serenity. When that time comes, you and Prince Endymion can be together for sure."

"But what if us being together is the only thing that can create that peace?" the Princess asked.

"You must have faith," Galaxia said, and her wistful smile returned. "Believe in your mother, and in the good-hearted people of space who fight for love and justice. We're creating a better world for you."

Princess Serenity returned that smile, and their hands separated.

"But... it hurts when I'm not with him," she said. "I worry that he is lonely without me."

"I know that he feels the same," Galaxia said. "Your loved one, that is. Keep the memory of that pain. Memories cannot hurt you, and they will make the times you have when you are finally together that much more enjoyable. I know you understand what I am saying."

The Princess nodded, and the Queen smiled, seeing that her daughter finally understood.

Galaxia chuckled and closed her eyes. "You may not see me again after this. As you said, I am dangerous."

"I understand. You've been using all your strength to keep the darkness sealed within you from taking control. I could sense all of that..."

Galaxia's eyes darted open. This girl... could sense that? But neither Galaxia nor the Queen seemed to. Galaxia's eyes darted towards the Queen, who looked equally mystified.

_I was not aware that Chaos was alert. Was I suppressing it unconsciously? And if so..._

"You're a good person, Sailor Galaxia," Princess Serenity said finally. "I know we'll meet again, when you defeat the darkness."

Galaxia could only chuckle. _How could Queen Serenity raise such a foolish girl?_

The Queen knew Galaxia's thoughts but said nothing. "Thank you for talking to my daughter," she said.

"Forgive me," Galaxia said as she began to walk down the hallway. She knew that the Queen had heard her involuntary thought. "Now I must speak with you about my visions. Farewell, Princess."

"Goodbye!" the Princess shouted, waving after them.

As Galaxia grew distant from the Princess, the blackness within her started to return. _Damn Chaos,_ she thought to herself. _How could I ever think that sealing you within me would protect the universe..._

* * *

Beryl closed her eyes while moving her arms around her crystal ball. She was deep in meditation.

_The curse polluting the Earth... I must find the cause. Time has run out. What is it causing this death? Is it the bitterness of the people?_

The echo of silence assured Beryl that this line of questioning was not where the answer hid. She tried another path.

_Perhaps our enemy..._

A throb in the air. No! Impossible! Was Chaos...?

_How could Chaos affect this planet? It is sealed within Sailor Galaxia..._

A vision began to form in Beryl's mind. The Kingdom of Serenity. Its castle shattered and brought down to the ground. Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion, lay in the wreckage, dead.

And in the center of all this destruction...

...was Beryl herself.

_No. No! No! This is impossible! Impossible! I am loyal to Queen Serenity! I..._

Beryl pulled herself out of her meditation with heavy breaths. What a terrible vision. Or was it a dream...?

A nightmare?

_There is only one way to know for sure,_ Beryl said with a sigh, knowing that she would regret this course of action. _I have to venture to Elysion, and question the Prince about the state of the Golden Crystal. These nightmares... they could only be caused by a corruption of that crystal._

Beryl's heart throbbed faintly.

_Am I naught but a girl?... My heart must stay steady for this. Discipline, old girl. Discipline._

* * *

"Your dreams," Queen Serenity said when they were alone. "Speak to me of them."

Galaxia crossed her arms. "My worst fears are coming to pass. Before I encountered Death Phantom, I would have nightmares every night of Chaos destroying me. Before I died, a girl would reach out to try to save me. But not just any girl... a Sailor Soldier."

The Queen touched her lip with her finger. "What planet was she of?"

"That is my concern, your Majesty. She was not of any planet. She called herself Sailor Moon. And..."

Galaxia's eyes then fixed on Queen Serenity, and did her best to ensure that her expression conveyed the severity of her belief.

"She looked exactly like your daughter."

* * *

END OF STRING 01

* * *

_Is Chaos resurrecting? Has it found a willing partner? Can Sailor Galaxia overcome her despair? Find out next time. __**String 02 - Beryl's Desire, the Seal of Endymion.**_


	2. Beryl's Desire, the Seal of Endymion

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_Light. Darkness. Two opposite sides of the same coin. But the nature of both? Very different._

_Light seeks to reconcile its illusion of many into its reality of one. It is for this purpose that all beings with life have been given Star Seeds. The light of most people's Star Seeds cannot survive outside their bodies for very long. Only the eternal Star Seeds — the Sailor Crystals — have the power to live without a body._

_Darkness, on the other hand, all comes from one source. The servants of Chaos are indelibly linked to their Master. They cannot deviate from its will, even if they repent and wish for forgiveness. Once a body is corrupted by Chaos, the only thing that can save him or her from pursuing Chaos' destructive dream is to willingly submit to death. Very few beings can overcome their fear of what lies beyond death's door and so instead become Chaos' pawns._

_For millennia, the battle between light and darkness has raged. But now, for the first time, there is another player in the game._

_A being that stands between light and darkness, knowing of both, but being of neither._

_The only question now is, whose allegiance will this being take? And will it bring victory to one side?_

_Or will it use its power to destroy both sides and this world forevermore...?

* * *

_**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 02 – Beryl's Desire, The Seal of Endymion

* * *

**_Prometheus pounded the training dummy with all of his strength. The dummy, in response, simply quivered, seeming to taunt him. Even though the dummy was made of a very resilient material, Prometheus was still expecting more power from his fist.

"Damn it! I have to be stronger! I have to be!"

He struck the dummy again, but once again it had little effect. He felt a burst of pain from his sides. His wounds were in danger of reopening if he continued his training. He had no choice... he had to stop for now...

Prometheus felt a heat in his eyes... no. Tears?

_Mother... Father..._

Prometheus started to attack the dummy with blind rage. His wound now burst open, blood staining his bandaged wounds. Pain shocked his body back into reality, but Prometheus kept trying to fight through it.

_I was weak then... but I won't be weak anymore... I promise!_

He then heard a voice behind him.

"Is it power you seek, young one?"

Prometheus turned around in response and saw a figure floating in the air, a robed man holding a crystal ball with two faintly glowing eyes. Little else could be seen.

"If it is avenging your parents you wish, you can be given all the power you need..."

Prometheus scoffed. "You must be Death Phantom," he said.

"You know who I am," Death Phantom replied. "I am impressed."

Prometheus shook his head. "You cannot fool me. My parents are dead and nothing can bring them back. I do not fight to avenge them, but to honor their memories. Surrendering to you would bring shame to my ancestors!"

"Hm hm hm, as you wish," Death Phantom said as he shimmered away. "But remember this - as long as your heart is untouched by darkness... you can never hope to lay a finger on her, much less defeat her."

"Her?... Who? Who do you mean?"

"Don't be foolish, child! I mean the one who told you about me, of course... Sailor Galaxia!"

And then there was silence.

Prometheus clenched his fist as he gazed up into the air where Death Phantom had gone. _Galaxia has told me that she lost a battle to Death Phantom,_ he thought to himself. _The only foe she opposed that she could not defeat._

_What could his words mean?_

Prometheus dropped to one knee as his body started to feel the effects of blood loss. He could train no further today.

* * *

Sailor Venus and Kunzite stared each other down from across the arena. Venus had an expectant smile on her face, while Kunzite's expression was deathly serious.

"I'm ready when you are," Venus said, putting up her fists.

"Come!" Kunzite replied, not bothering to put up his own guard.

Venus ran forward, eyes on her opponent, waiting for him to move. She knew he would not be moved, until the last possible moment, but her intent was to force his hand. Venus clenched her fist and thrust it at Kunzite. As expected, he dodged the blow, moving so fast that to observers it would seem as though he had disappeared.

_He's no doubt behind me, already preparing for a blow,_ Venus thought to herself. _Even without any magical powers, Kunzite is a frightening opponent._

"Too slow!" Kunzite shouted. He threw a punch at her from the front. _He doubled back!_ she thought. Venus barely had time to realize this before she had to focus on dodging her opponent. The knuckles of his fist grazed Venus' nose as she leaned back, handstanding for a flip.

_This is a bad situation for me,_ Venus thought. _I'm in a prone position, but Kunzite's free to attack me. What can I do?_

Indeed, Kunzite had already launched his attack. Rushing forward, he struck Venus' back with his elbow, knocking her to the ground.

"You were too busy thinking!" Kunzite shouted. "Stop trying to figure out what I plan to do and fight me, Sailor Venus."

But Venus just bounced to her feet. "I was merely testing you, Kunzite. Can't have you slacking off on the job, you know? Ha ha ha ha!"

Kunzite shook his head in apparent disgust. "Can you take anything seriously, Sailor Venus?"

Venus' eye twinkled. _Now's my chance!_

"Crescent Beam!" she shouted, pointing at her opponent.

Kunzite gasped and got back to attention just in time to flick the beam away with his hand. As a result, he was not quite prepared for Venus' followup attack.

She rushed forward with a flying kick, throwing all her weight into it in an attempt to end the fight. Kunzite crouched at once to dodge the kick, then grabbed Venus' leg and flung her away. She managed to recover her balance in time to land safely.

"You wasted your opening," Kunzite rebuked her. "Instead of engaging me in one-on-one combat, you tried to end it all with a flashy maneuver. Now you w—"

Both fighters stopped in their tracks as they sensed the approach of another.

"Go!" Kunzite shouted.

"Right!" Venus replied, and they both rushed to the source of the presence.

Kunzite and Sailor Venus pinned the intruder from both sides, unsheathing their weapons - Kunzite's sword and Venus' chain which she wore around her waist, which she held like a whip, in preparation for combat.

The intruder was Prince Endymion.

"Endymion, what are you doing?" Kunzite shouted, aggravated.

"Were you going to see Princess Serenity again?" Venus grumbled.

"If I were going to do that, you think I'd try to go through here?" Endymion asked with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"...Good point," Venus sighed, embarassed.

"I need Kunzite and the other Guardians," Endymion said. "I am being called upon by a visitor."

* * *

"She looked like my daughter?" Queen Serenity asked as she walked along the corridors of the castle with Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes... the girl from my dreams... the one that called herself Sailor Moon," Galaxia affirmed. "She looked exactly like Princess Serenity. There is no mistaking it."

"I can normally understand the visions of dreamers, but I admit to being at a loss about this one," the Queen said.

Sailor Galaxia crossed her arms as she walked. "When I saw her face, I was frightened about the reaction that Chaos would have. But I was not aware of it having any reaction at all. It was like it was dormant."

"But the Princess said she could see you were suppressing it," the Queen mused.

"I do not like to ask this, and believe me when I say I would avoid asking this if I could," Galaxia said. "But I must know... who is the Princess's father?"

The Queen fell silent at this question.

"It is as I thought, then," Galaxia replied, no hint of surprise or shock in her voice.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that your daughter is a child of the universe." Galaxia looked out at the reflection of Earth below. "She was summoned by the darkness to combat it. Not in battle, but in embrace. That is the legend that predates even me, the oldest living being in this universe."

"I have never heard of this legend..." Queen Serenity followed Galaxia's gaze. They stopped walking and, together, looked at the Earth.

"'When darkness comes to make all into one, she will appear, born of love for all, shining the light that we must follow'," Galaxia said, putting her head in her hands. "That's the way the legend went. For quite some time, I believed I was the person the legend referred to. But then I battled in the Sailor Wars. I couldn't even save myself, much less my friends. And yet I continued to survive."

"And you now think that my daughter may be this person in the legend?"

"It would explain why she tried to reach out for me during my battle with Death Phantom in my dream," Galaxia mused quietly, reflecting on earlier times. "And why she tried to reach out to me even now. You and her have Star Seeds. I have none. Why should she try to save me?"

"Perhaps it is as she said." Queen Serenity turned to the Sailor Soldier and smiled. "Perhaps you're a good person."

Galaxia just blushed, feeling flustered.

_Perhaps someday, Queen Serenity, I can believe that.. when I can give my life to save everyone. Until then, I can only move forward and fight. It is all I know how to do..._

* * *

Beryl tried not to let her eyes linger too much on Prince Endymion's body when he appeared. The longing that he could elicit in her was not going to be helpful to her. _I am here for a very specific purpose. Do not forget that._

"Hello, Ms. Beryl," Prince Endymion said. "You wished to see me?"

He was accompanied by his Guardians. Of course - being cautious in this tense political situation was only natural.

"Prince Endymion, your Highness," Beryl said with a bow. "I have been having disturbing premonitions lately. I must know... the Golden Crystal, have you had anything unusual happen with it recently?"

"Ms. Beryl, we know that you come representing the people of the outer Earth," the guardian Jadeite said. "But surely you know that they hold a grudge against us, and against the Kingdom of Serenity."

"It should not be surprising that those negative feelings are interfering with your visions," Nephrite added.

"You don't understand," Beryl said, her voice breaking. "In these visions, the Kingdom of Serenity is destroyed. And the Prince... and Princess Serenity... are dead."

The guardians gasped in shock while Prince Endymion's eyes widened.

But Beryl wasn't finished. "And... I am the one who kills them."

She lowered her eyes and tried to fight back tears.

Zoisite touched his hand to his chin. "You would tell this to us?"

"I do not want to hold anything back from you," Beryl replied. "If I become manipulated by evil forces, then... you must..."

"But it doesn't make sense," Jadeite said. "If Chaos was planning to control and use you, why would it show you that vision?"

"There is only one way to be sure," Prince Endymion said.

"You can't be serious, Master!" Kunzite shouted.

"Don't be worried, Kunzite," Endymion said, although in truth he was also concerned. "If Beryl was corrupted by Chaos — if her beautiful dreams were stolen away — then she will not be able to approach the Golden Crystal. Besides, she did come here to tell us this."

"But what if that's her plan?" Zoisite asked. His question was not asked with anger, but out of a genuine inquisitiveness.

"He is right," Beryl offered. "You do not have a reason to trust me with the Golden Crystal. I only wish for you to see the Crystal yourself, to see if it has been damaged."

"It is not that we don't trust you, Ms. Beryl," Nephrite said in an apologetic manner. "But if Chaos has infected you, we have every reason to be cautious."

"We'll accompany her into the chamber," Prince Endymion said. "With you four there, it shouldn't be a problem. Come, let's go."

* * *

_"Galaxia... Sailor Galaxia..."_

_The woman from before, but she looked different. Younger. She was floating above the Earth, as before, holding the mirror that had formed. But she looked calmer. And this time, she was talking to me._

_"Yes, queen of the new moon?"_

_"Galaxia, you struggle so hard to change the future, but you cannot. The future has already happened."_

_"What... you mean... the visions I see... they will happen?"_

_"They have already happened. Galaxia, you cannot change fate, but you can continue to try. Chaos serves an essential role in the future."_

_"Do you not want revenge upon the people of the white moon?"_

_"I had my revenge. There was nothing left afterward. Nothing but those sympathetic eyes. And a new nightmare to come. Galaxia... the nightmare is after you."_

_"...Me?"_

_"The dreams that children dream... do not doubt them."_

Galaxia opened her eyes. She wasn't sweating this time.

She didn't remember what happened. After Galaxia told Queen Serenity about her dreams of Sailor Moon, her consciousness had faded into that dream of the woman in the seal. Galaxia had meant to tell Queen Serenity about her, but...

_These gaps in my memory are disconcerting. It's like my consciousness is pulled out of me at moments. These make me more worried that Chaos is taking full control of my body._

She pondered on the woman's words. _Chaos serves an essential role? Ridiculous!_

Galaxia got out of bed and changed into her battle uniform. Another day, another training session. Always with the hope that today, the soldier to succeed her would be found.

* * *

Beryl and the Generals stood before the center of the castle of Elysion, as Prince Endymion raised his arms.

"Why must the Prince open the doors?" Beryl whispered to Jadeite.

"You are the most skilled witch on Earth and you don't know?" Jadeite replied with a certain sense of indignation.

"Only descendants of Selene are permitted to know the enchantments behind the Seal of Endymion," Kunzite explained.

"The immortal moon goddess?" Beryl gasped. "The Prince is one of her descendants?"

"That's right," Zoisite nodded. "Isn't his power amazing?"

As if on cue, the doors of Elysion opened, and inside was the Golden Crystal.

"Approach it," Prince Endymion said. "If Chaos has corrupted you, it won't let you come near."

Beryl walked into the chambers with trepidation. She knew about the nature of the Golden Crystal and how it channeled the dreams of all of those on Earth. The answers to the ruin of the planet were quite literally about to be at her fingertips.

Contact...!

Beryl closed her eyes and focused her energy. She was now united with all humans on the earth, through their dreams. Whatever troubles they had while awake, in their sleep they thought of more pea...

_Those damn people in the Kingdom of Serenity..._

"What?" Beryl gasped.

_I oughta kill that Princess... those people up there think they're better than us..._

Beryl's body began to tremble and shake as the true nature of mankind was revealed to her.

_I should be queen of this world... I'd run it way better than that idiot Metalia._

"No... no!"

"Ms. Beryl?" Prince Endymion shouted. "Is the Crystal corrupted as you feared?"

"No... the Crystal isn't corrupted."

Beryl moved her hands away from the Crystal and backed away. "The people of Earth..." She scarcely could believe her own words.

"What about the people of Earth?" Nephrite said after some time of silence.

"Their hearts..." Beryl stammered. "T-that's the reason... the earth is corrupt... because their hearts..."

Prince Endymion sighed with concern. "Corrupt hearts produce bad dreams, and bad dreams taint the planet," he said. "That explains it all."

"So, does this mean that Chaos...?" Jadeite started to ask.

Beryl was in tears now. "No... it's not Chaos," she said. "Chaos cannot change the hearts of men and women in this way. No... it's the people. They've chosen..."

"Chosen what?" Zoisite shouted; all four generals knew what was coming, though.

"Evil," Beryl said. "They've chosen evil. Out of their own free will. And that means it's only a matter of time before they rise up against the monarchy."

She dropped to her knees, overwhelmed. The darkness that she had been in touch with was tainting her spirit. But the Golden Crystal wasn't reacting.

_There is only one thing left to do now..._

"Ms. Beryl, do you need help?" Prince Endymion said, reaching to help her up.

Beryl shook her head and got to her feet. _Oh, Prince... would that this moment were different. But I cannot be with you. It won't be much longer before..._

"Thank you all for your help," she said. "I will have to convene with Queen Metalia on what to do about this situation."

Zoisite shook his head. "We can't simply leave it at this!"

"We should call an emergency meeting with the Sailor Soldiers," Nephrite went on...

"Leave the Sailor Soldiers out of this," Beryl said. "Before anything else, I must inform Queen Serenity of this complication. I will tell her myself."

"Ms. Beryl, are you crazy?" Jadeite protested. "You're a human. You cannot survive for very long on Serenity."

"It's only a matter of time before the darkness takes me too," Beryl said, remembering her vision. "This is the best way."

"You're not just giving up, are you, Ms. Beryl?" the other Generals protested. But Beryl didn't pay attention to them. She was focusing on what she had to do — on what she would have to sacrifice.

_Prince Endymion... Princess Serenity... have a happy life together. I would rather spend an eternity in hell than be forced to risk witnessing your deaths... I'm sorry._

* * *

When Sailor Galaxia walked into the coliseum, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" she shouted. "Where are the trainees?"

"I cancelled the training session," Queen Metalia said, approaching from behind. "I cancelled the entire department. It's over, Galaxia. I'm sorry... the earth can't support our activity anymore."

Galaxia's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what you're doing, Queen Metalia?"

"I've heard from Beryl," Metalia said. There was a sadness in her voice. "The increase in darkness... it's not coming from you."

"What?"

"It's the people, Galaxia." Metalia touched the jewel on her chest and squeezed it. "The hearts of the people of earth have been overtaken by evil. It won't be long before they rise up against us. The life of this planet... it won't be long. The dream that I had cherished for so long is dead."

Galaxia turned to look at the distressed queen. "Your dream, Queen Metalia?"

"I wanted to believe in a world where everyone would work together for a greater good," Metalia replied. "And I really wanted it to be true... I had faith in the people, that they'd understand. But they've become so caught up in their mortal lives, and I was ignoring that. It's all my fault that Beryl..."

A silence.

"What about Beryl?" Galaxia shouted.

"Beryl's gone to Serenity," Metalia whispered. "She wanted to tell the Queen herself."

"But she's a human! She won't last more than fifteen minutes on Serenity!"

Galaxia ignored the deeper blackness churning inside her body. "I have to stop her!"

Metalia turned away. "I can't stop you."

Galaxia put all her power into her bracelets, trying to get to Serenity as quickly as possible. The energy that emanated from her wrecked the now-useless coliseum, bits of rock flying all around her as she shouted her magic spell.

"SAILOR... TELEPORT!"

_

* * *

Another dream._

_Now Galaxia was surrounded by light, and Queen Metalia was still there. But Galaxia knew this was a dream._

_"I'm sorry, Sailor Galaxia," Metalia said. "But this is farewell between us."_

_"What?"_

_"You played into the nightmare's hands," Metalia replied. "It's not your fault; you had no choice. But now that you're not on the planet, the people will surely kill me."_

_"No! Cancel the tele-"_

_"It's too late for Beryl, too." Metalia smiled a sad smile. "She made me promise to keep you from reaching Serenity. She's sacrificing her life to save the Moon Kingdom. Please understand."_

_"And what about you? What the hell's the point of all this?"_

_"I can't live in this world anymore. My dream is gone, and without my dream, I am nothing. Surely, the darkness will take me over and keep my spirit from resting, but there will come the day when I'll be at peace."_

_"No! NO! This can't be happening... I won't let it happen."_

_"Galaxia, you are the Sailor Soldier of Destruction. It is not within your power to save me or anyone. Do not be sad. Love and justice are not eternally dead. They live, as long as you live."_

_"They are only memories. I can't accept this. I won't..."_

_"Goodbye, my friend."_

_And then Metalia was gone, and Galaxia was surrounded by nothing but light._

* * *

Queen Serenity was returning to her chambers when she noticed Beryl slumping outside her castle.

"Beryl!" Serenity shouted, running to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Body transmission is an... easy matter for a witch," Beryl said, looking up at the Queen and smiling.

"But you can't survive here," the Queen said. "What would possess you to come here?"

"I have to... warn you..." Beryl struggled to take in breath, even though there was no air to breathe on Serenity. "The people... are rising up... against you..."

"The people of Earth?"

"Yes... I came here... alone... to tell you."

"But why, Beryl? Why didn't you just have one of the Generals come?"

Beryl's smile deepened as she leaned in closer. "The Generals... and the Sailor Soldiers... they must come together and fight. To protect the planet... and love and justice... as in the days of old."

"You're not answering my question. Beryl! Why would you come here to die in front of my eyes?"

"It was either that... or kill you myself. My Queen... the hatred of the people... it has polluted the planet. Only those in Elysion..." She coughed.

Tears came to Queen Serenity's eyes. There was nothing she could do now for Beryl without sacrificing her own life, which would defeat the whole reason for Beryl to have given up her own to begin with.

"I can't have you die this way," she said.

"Then you know... what you have to do..." Beryl sighed, before she drew her final breath.

Queen Serenity held her dead friend in her arms. Overwhelmed by emotion, she cried openly. She would not be buried in the ground. The Queen would use her powers to send her soul to heaven, even if it meant her mind would remain in this world. It was the only thing she could think of to do to honor Beryl.

_There has to be another way... the Sailor Wars that brought so much ruin to the galaxy cannot begin again. We will find the path together, Beryl. I believe this._

* * *

END OF STRING 02

* * *

_Now that Beryl has made the ultimate sacrifice, what will Queen Serenity do? Is there a way to quell the bitterness of the Earthlings without going to war? Find out next time. __**String 03 - The Rebellion Begins! Galaxia's Decision.**_


	3. The Rebellion Begins! Galaxia's Decision

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

Special thanks to Eliteslayer for assistance in writing.

* * *

_We are born, we live, and when our time comes, we die. What does it mean to exist?_

_I am the immortal soldier, Sailor Galaxia. I do not have a memory of this meaning. I only know that I live to protect it. And humans, time and again, have shown that they, like me, do not have the memory of this meaning, either. But they are cowards. They would rather destroy each other than seek that meaning._

_It is little more than a game to them, this life._

_Why do I protect them? I do not know. It is my purpose as a Sailor Soldier. To question that would be to turn my back on my pride, and I cannot do that. I can only get stronger, until the day comes that I am defeated._

_Chaos, my sworn enemy, is now sealed within me, and I have no equal in the galaxy. So why are these humans rising up against their rulers? They believe the Sailor Soldiers are little more than empty figureheads. And now they are plotting to destroy those who have held them in safety for so long._

_Beryl and Metalia, who have done nothing but look out for their future, have now lost their lives to this burgeoning revolution. And for what? The Golden Kingdom and the Kingdom of Serenity have sworn a path of peace._

_Will that all end in such a way? Will the Sailor Wars begin again...?_

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 03 – The Rebellion Begins! Galaxia's Decision**_

The inner chambers of the Castle of the Sea of Serenity. Only two people were there.

"Thank you for coming," Queen Serenity said. "It means a lot that you tried."

"Trying is nothing," Galaxia frowned. "I failed. I failed to save them both. I went back to Earth after I first attempted to teleport here. It is as Queen Metalia said. It is anarchy. The people have risen up against their kings and queens. They are already speaking of taking up arms against you. And I cannot sense Metalia's energy."

"Are your emotions in control, Sailor Galaxia?" Queen Serenity asked. "I hope you don't take any decisions based on your anger."

"Queen Serenity, all I wish now is what is best for everyone," Galaxia replied. "But I also want to find out what is at the core of this sudden change in the hearts of man. They have remained content for 300 years. This sudden shift... this corruption... it must have come from somewhere."

Queen Serenity nodded. "Beryl is no longer with us in person. She gave up her body because she knew the evil that has infected the Earth would in time use her. But spiritually, contacting her is an easy thing for me."

"That doesn't make what happened to her any less terrible," Galaxia said while closing her eyes in obvious grief.

"Humans have chosen evil, but Beryl and Metalia chose sacrifice," Serenity reminded the Sailor Soldier. "Grieve for your friends, but honor their choice."

"Queen Metalia didn't choose her fate!" Galaxia shouted. "I don't even know if she tried to fight off the humans that came for her life. When I think about it, I..."

"Peace, Galaxia. We are not certain what happened to Metalia yet."

Galaxia nodded, and reigned in her emotions. Queen Serenity was right, of course. They didn't know for certain what happened to Metalia.

"What do you think our next move should be?" Galaxia asked.

"I will not declare a pre-emptive strike against Earth," Queen Serenity said. "But we have to prepare for the possibility. I am going to have to call a meeting of the Sailor Team."

"And what about your daughter? She has to be protected."

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune have volunteered to be her protectors. We don't have to worry about her at this moment. Galaxia, I want you to train the Sailor Team. The Generals do their best, but you have the greatest experience at war. If it comes down to a fight, I would like to end this without bloodshed if possible. If we can make the Sailor Soldiers powerful, perhaps the humans will listen to reason."

"Queen Serenity, you spoke to me about not letting anger affect my decisions, but this sounds very unlike you," Galaxia mused. "You've always advocated a peaceful solution to problems, but this sounds like you are preparing for war."

"I do not wish to fight, it is true," the Queen sighed. "But if we only act as though we are ready to fight without any willingness to do so, the Earthlings may call our bluff, and that will lead to even more bloodshed. I do not have a choice now. The peaceful times have come to an end."

"Queen Serenity..."

Inside Galaxia's heart, a fire of hatred was starting to burn. _Damn those humans. Damn them to Hell for this!_

* * *

Prometheus was watching the fires burn and the humans riot against their rulers. He felt genuine shock and horror.

"What the hell is this?" he asked a passerby. "What's going on?"

"We're revolting against the oppressors!" came the reply. "We've been put down too long! It's their fault the land isn't producing!"

"Hurry up, Prometheus, and help us," another one said.

"You've got to be joking!" Prometheus shouted. "The people you're revolting against have done nothing _but_ try to look out for our well-being!"

"If you're not with us," one of the rioters said. "Then you're against us."

"We'll have to kill you, too," another said with a chuckle.

Prometheus' eyes widened. "You're... killing the rulers? Have you lost your minds entirely? Their blood will be on your hands."

One man scoffed. "What of it? If it gives our children a better life, who cares?"

"Enough talk," another one said. "He's obviously sympathizing with the oppressors, and we're wasting time. Let's just kill him now."

Prometheus narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think it will be that easy? I have trained with the legendary Sailor Sol..."

"Shut up about those old relics!" a man shouted as he tried to strike Prometheus from behind with a club. However, Prometheus was well aware of him. He turned and blocked the hit, grabbing the club with his hand. He then crushed it as if it were a dirt clod.

"Nice move," the first rioter said. "But do you think you can take on all of us at once?"

Prometheus felt the pressure of their killing intent. They were all ready to take his life without a second thought. Their hearts were empty — devoid of life. Galaxia had told him that the code of a Sailor Soldier did not permit them to lose against those who felt no love.

But Prometheus was not a Sailor Soldier and never could be one.

The first rioter ran forward to punch Prometheus. A frontal assault. Were they desperate? Prometheus dodged the blow by moving past him and then used his elbow to knock him straight to the ground. He then tensed his body in preparation. The others were coming.

_One frontal assault is nothing, but too many people coming at me at once will be troublesome. I need to finish them one by one now._

Prometheus ran forward to take on the one approaching him from his right side, and with a spin kick, knocked him into a neighboring house. He then turned to the man that had attempted to ambush him from behind. A simple punch to the face knocked him out. _Three down. One left..._

Or so he thought. Other rioters had taken notice of the fight and had run in to join in. "What the hell are you doing?" they asked. "Don't you want the people to thrive? This _has_ to be done!"

"What kind of weak, pathetic existences do you live where you're willing to trade your pride for your livelihood?" Prometheus spat.

"Shut up! Don't judge us! What could you possibly know of our suffering? You've been nursed in the cradle of the government, Prometheus!"

"Come on, he might be strong, but he can't fight off all of us at once."

_This isn't good,_ Prometheus thought to himself. _Fortunately, they've only noticed me from one direction, so retreat is an option. But surely, if I were to do so, others would join in, and then I'd be surrounded._

A defeated smile started to form on his face.

_What the hell's the point... even if I defeated all of them, I'm ashamed to be part of the same race as them. Mother, Father, thank God you are not alive to see this. There's no point in going on anymore... I might as well die..._

"I don't think that's what you want, Prometheus..."

The townsmen and Prometheus were equally shocked at the sudden appearance of Death Phantom.

"I knew it! You did this to them, didn't you?" Prometheus shouted. "I know you have mind manipulation abilities! I..."

"I did nothing to these people," Death Phantom chuckled. "They were just tired of having to work and live meandering existences while the royalty enjoy the fruits of a high class life. It is human nature to envy those who have what you do not."

"Shut up! I don't believe you!" Prometheus spat back.

"Oh, struck a nerve, have I?" Death Phantom chuckled. "Or perhaps what you're really upset about is that you'll never surpass her."

"Hey, who the hell are you? Get out of our way!" the townspeople shouted.

Death Phantom seemed annoyed. "Disappear, you bugs! I am trying to have a conversation!" He raised a glowing finger from out of his cloak, and a bright light emanated from it, enveloping the town. Prometheus shielded his face.

_What kind of power is this? I thought Death Phantom's powers were of darkness!_

When the light faded, Prometheus lowered his arm and looked around.

All the townspeople had disappeared!

"As expected," Death Phantom chuckled. "Once separated from their Star Seeds, they were nothing but dirt."

Prometheus gasped as he noticed that the townspeople _hadn't_ disappeared. No... their bodies had become dust, and the wind flying through the town had blown them away. All the townspeople...

"The women and the children, too... how could you do such a terrible thing..."

"Don't pretend to care, Prometheus," Death Phantom said. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why you are still here?"

"What?"

"That attack wasn't selective," Death Phantom explained. "I wasn't targeting everyone except you. You ought to be dust in the wind along with everyone else."

"I... should be... dead?"

Prometheus stepped. He suddenly felt sick. His body convulsed, and he struggled to keep his footing. It felt like when he was fighting Galaxia... his body wouldn't do what he wanted it to...

_My body... is out of my control?_

"It's simple, really," Death Phantom said. "Everyone surrendered their Star Seeds to my power; they didn't care. They thought God would save them. As you can see, they were mistaken. You were different. You refused to surrender."

"Why?"

Death Phantom chuckled with scorn. "Who knows? You've already refused my power, so there's nothing more I can do for you. Think of it as a favor. Farewell, Prometheus."

And with that, he was gone, and Prometheus was alone.

* * *

When Galaxia and Queen Serenity next met, the four Sailor Soldiers of the inner rim were there, along with Prince Endymion and his Guardians. It was a convention to discuss the new developments on Earth.

"Calling us here when there's such rampant chaos on Earth that we could be doing something to stop..." Zoisite mumbled.

"The only reason we heeded your call is because we trust you," Kunzite added.

"I agree that coming together and discussing a plan is the best course of action," Sailor Mercury said. "But we may not have that kind of time."

"The soldiers of the monarchs are doing their best, but they can only hold out so long," Nephrite said. "They are outnumbered and the people against them are growing in number. As Mercury said, we are short on time."

"We need to strengthen our forces," Queen Serenity explained. "Mankind's technology has become very advanced, and we have to be able to demonstrate enough power to show that we can overcome their weapons of war. That is why Sailor Galaxia has volunteered to come here."

"You have magical powers of the elements, and you have trained in combat with Endymion's Generals, but that won't be enough," Galaxia said. "To defeat mankind's weapons, you must master these elements that you wield. You will have to be able to manipulate them without the use of incantations."

"But the reason we use the incantations is to focus our powers," Mars said. "We're only supposed to attack with our elements against a particular enemy."

"If we were to be able to control the elements, it might disrupt the balance on Earth if we used them," Jupiter added.

"The Earth's balance is already disrupted," Galaxia reminded them. "And the people of Earth see the Sailor Soldiers as an ancient, depleted order. We have to remind them of our purpose."

Serenity looked displeased with the course of the conversation.

"But there are so many different outposts and cities that humans have taken residence in," Mercury said. "We cannot possibly bring them all under control."

Zoisite nodded in agreement with his training partner. "Humans do not have the spiritual sense that we do. Even if each of us quells revolutions in one city, that limits us to nine cities between all of us, and the other rebellions would continue unabated. By my last count, there were nearly 1,500 cities all across the Earth."

"Why are we speaking in terms of 'bringing them under control'?" Mars sighed.

"It has come to a point where we have to speak in political terms," Jadeite said. "It is most regretful."

"Well, exactly what kind of weapons are we talking about here?" Jupiter asked. "It's been awhile since I've been to Earth."

"Humans have weapons that are based on concussive power and force," Venus explained. "They're focused on destroying physical forms and disrupting their flows of energy."

"Sailor Venus," Kunzite said, genuinely impressed. "You should really act like the genius you are, instead of playing the fool all the time."

"But geniuses are so boring!" Venus said with a laugh.

"Enough!" Galaxia shouted. "This is no time for joking or empty compliments! What this situation requires is a show of force. One that will frighten the humans into silence — at least long enough to get them to the table to discuss terms that might allow us to regain the delicate peace."

"Frighten them?" Queen Serenity said quietly.

"You said so yourself, Queen Serenity — if they see us as unwilling to attack, they will try to force our hand."

"But we would be betraying our pride as Sailor Soldiers to do so," Mars said, anger rising into her voice. "To be ready to kill people who are simply frustrated with their current rule?"

"Are you sympathizing with those who would rise up and murder those who are simply doing what the public has _asked_ them to do?" Jadeite shot back.

"No, I'm not," Mars retorted. "I'm simply asking if we can live with ourselves, being ready to do this thing."

"There is another way," Galaxia suggested.

Everyone turned to listen to her.

Galaxia looked down at her wrists. "These bracelets retain my physical form, and keep Chaos suppressed within me," she said. "But if I were to release the bracelets, I could use all of my spiritual power. If I had the proper vantage point, I could control the minds of everyone in the world. Force them in that way to stop fighting long enough for us to come to an agreement."

"Do you know what you're suggesting?" Kunzite asked. "To unseal the greatest evil the universe has ever seen, which lives within you."

"There are risks involved," Galaxia said. "Once you've all spoken to Earth's representatives, you will have to kill me."

"I can't do that," Mercury said flat-out.

"Me neither," said Jupiter.

"What else can be done?" Galaxia asked. "You're not suggesting we give up on Earth, are you?"

A silence filled the chamber.

"We can't give up on the people fighting for their lives on Earth, can we?" Galaxia shouted. "Their hearts are still pure, aren't they? We can't just let them a..."

Galaxia's words stopped in their tracks as she remembered Queen Metalia's final words to her.

_My dream is gone, and without my dream, I am nothing._

"When Beryl said we had to fight, she didn't mean to defend Earth," Galaxia said in a quiet tone. "We would have to fight to defend the galaxy _from_ Earth. These new Sailor Wars... they're against mankind, aren't they?"

"I don't want Earth to be destroyed," Mercury said. "But if we let things go like this, it will be, by the very people who live on it. It seems we do not have a choice anymore."

"Galaxia's solution seemed like the best one, but it would have involved killing one of our own," Mars added. "I can't abide that."

"But what about the kings and queens of Earth?" Jupiter asked. "We should still think about protecting them."

"Once they realize what the humans are after, they will lay down their lives without a fight," Prince Endymion spoke, his first words during the meeting. "No matter what kind of suffering they are put through."

"Terrible... that's terrible," Mercury said, pounding her fist upon the table. "I can't forgive them!"

"I can't believe you all!" Queen Serenity shouted, anger slipping into her voice for the first time. "Listen to yourselves; you're suggesting we attack the very planet which has allowed us to enjoy our lives so far! There has to be a way we can all reach an understanding!"

"The situation has changed, though," Kunzite said. "They're rising up against us now."

"Maybe they are right to," Queen Serenity said.

Everyone was silent.

"Have we considered that the reason they've turned to evil is because of us? We've lived this lavish lifestyle while they've slaved away with no reward in sight, and with nothing to look forward to, except this imaginary 'God' that they all believe in! A faith they've had to come up with in their minds to justify this thankless work!"

"Queen Serenity..." Venus said softly.

"You can fight for your survival if you wish," Queen Serenity said. "You do not have my support, nor should you expect it. Please discuss these plans elsewhere. Leave my castle."

The Generals, Prince Endymion and the Sailor Soldiers frowned, then nodded their assent. They then vanished.

But Sailor Galaxia remained behind.

"Why are you still here?" Queen Serenity said.

"Did you mean what you said just now, Queen Serenity?" Galaxia asked. "You.... don't believe that God is real?"

"How can he be real? If he existed, he certainly wouldn't allow the people of Earth to suffer as they do. And he certainly would have turned them away from evil. We wouldn't have this crisis if God were real!"

Galaxia frowned as she rose from her seat.

"I always thought that you were a believer," she said. "I can't help but be..." She searched for the right word. "Disenchanted."

"Galaxia?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Goodbye, Queen Serenity," Galaxia said, turning her back. "Whatever happens, know I always believed in your dream."

"Galaxia, what are you going to do?" Serenity pressed on.

But Galaxia was already gone.

* * *

_"Star Seeds..."_

_"What... who's that?"_

_"The Star Seeds... they have gone out of the planet Earth..."_

_"Stop talking. Stop saying nonsense!"_

_"But if you draw all the light into yourself... the ruin of the planet will stop. You will become a devil, but the world will be saved."_

_"The world... will be saved?"_

_"It's time to let go of your illusions. This was always part of the plan. You were my servant, from the very beginning."_

_"No... no, I've been fighting you! You're... the one giving me these dreams..."_

_"You are still wrong! The dreams come from the same place they always have... from your weak heart. You know what you must do. Do it... do it now! Before the Earth is destroyed!"_

_"Stop! STOOPPP!!!"_

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers and the Generals were gathered on the Arctic circle. They all surrounded Sailor Galaxia, who stood on the topmost point of the Earth.

"Did you have to call an emergency meeting at D-Point?" Venus said, shivering mightily.

"I know we're supposed to be doing heavy duty training, but don't you think this is a tad bit overdoing it?" Mars added in.

"There's been a change of plans," Galaxia said.

The other soldiers watched her, expectant. She raised her hand in the air, and a golden flash of light formed in her hand. It eventually took the shape of a sword — but not just any sword. It was the infamous sword she had used to end the Sailor Wars. The Sword of Sealing.

"What are you doing, Galaxia?" Jupiter shouted.

Galaxia struck the ground hard with the sword, and a bright flash of light emitted from it. It reverberated from the sword and moved out past the soldiers, who could sense incredible powers emitting from it.

The earth seemed to shake beneath the power of this ancient weapon. Every icicle in the ground, every patch of snow, trembled and cried out in silence as its force swept over them. Even in this place devoid of life, the energy that swelled was palpable to every form present.

_Something's wrong,_ Sailor Venus thought to herself. _This power is terrible and I can sense it's swarming the earth... but I... I can't move... I... I'm afraid. Afraid of this power... What is Galaxia thinking?_ She felt her hands shake involuntarily and clenched them into fists, but her body still trembled, her legs shaking unsteadily.

The other warriors were similarly paralyzed and frightened. Mars lost her footing and Kunzite took a step back. Within that fear, was a sense of loss that none of them could explain, but was nevertheless very real.

For about thirty seconds, Galaxia thrust her power into the sword. Her brow furrowed as she sent the energy coursing across the face and through the core of the planet, until she eased up, and began to loosen her grip. The reverberations eventually died down, and she removed her sword from the icy ground.

"Do you know what a Star Seed is?" Galaxia said afterward.

"It's the essence of a star that lies within every being with life," Jadeite said.

"Yes... exactly," Galaxia nodded. "You have it. A Star Seed is what you all have. It is the reason why you are still alive now."

"Still..." Nephrite started.

"...alive?" Jupiter finished.

Galaxia closed her eyes tight, and then opened them again. Her next words stunned the eight about as much as her eyes which no longer exhibited any compassion or mercy.

"Every being without a shine on this planet is now dead."

* * *

END OF STRING 03

* * *

_Is Galaxia serious? Has she brought Armageddon upon the Planet Earth? How will the Sailor Soldiers respond to this? And what of Prometheus? Find out the answers to these questions and more next time: __**String 04 - That Which Takes Light and Life! The Seal of Tiresias.**_


	4. That Which Takes Light and Life!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_Have you heard this story before?_

_God created angels, and then God created man. Angels were to be God's assistants in His creation, but man was His ultimate pride and joy. A being created in His image, to be like Him in every way. And the angels were pleased with their Master's joy._

_Except for one._

_The reasons given for this angel's rebellion differs depending on who's telling the story. Some say he saw humans as inferior and weak, and refused to bow before them. Others say he was jealous of the love that God gave to man over angels, which were also created by Him. A common modern view states that he wanted to take over God's position and rule over all of existence._

_Did they forget that God is omnipotent — powerful over all?_

_The angel's rebellion was not outside of God's plan. In fact, it was part of His plan all along. Man's worship means nothing if he has no other choice. He must be permitted to come to the understanding of his own volition. To reach the understanding that there is a choice, that you can choose to love God, is the greatest joy of all._

_And if you choose to reject that love..._

_Believe me, there will be an angel that will destroy your body, limb from limb, and cast your soul into never-ending dark fire.

* * *

_

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 04 – That Which Takes Light and Life! The Seal of Tiresias.

* * *

**_

Prometheus wandered out of the ruin of his old hometown.

After Death Phantom's attack, Prometheus had gone through every building to be sure. Everyone was dead. He lived in a hamlet of a major city, and everyone there were agricultural and construction workers, along with their wives and children. Death Phantom had annihilated them all.

_I'll never forgive him. I will prove my superiority over Galaxia by destroying the foe she could never defeat, Death Phantom, and striking back in the stead of my townsmen!_

Just as he had this thought, another bright flash of white ruptured through the world. Prometheus covered his eyes.

_No! Is Death Phantom attacking again?_

The flash lasted much longer, and Prometheus felt his cells throb and ache as power pulsated through the earth. _Oh God... what is happening?_

It took some time before the light faded. Prometheus opened his eyes, and suddenly he realized he was standing on the outskirts of the main city of Earth... Raulus.

It was on fire.

"Oh no!" Prometheus shouted, and ran towards the buildings.

* * *

The cold wind whistled ominously as the other Sailor Soldiers and Generals stared aghast at Sailor Galaxia, who had just annihilated most of the population of the world.

Galaxia waited for the first soldier to make their move. It was Venus. Galaxia bit her thumb, drawing blood, then quicker than the eye could follow, she smeared her blood upon the blade of her Sword and spun it around herself. Venus jumped back to dodge what appeared to be a desperate swing.

But soon after, Galaxia raised her sword and shouted an incantation which none of those present understood. Golden fire erupted around her, and the space around her began to shimmer.

Venus gasped. _She wasn't attacking me. She was using the sword to spread her blood around her to create a circle of power. This is some kind of seal technique!_

"Yes, exactly," Galaxia said, reading Venus' thoughts. "This is the Seal of Tiresias. I am now in a different space and time from the rest of the universe. So even on the off chance that all eight of you could launch an attack at me, it would never get through this seal."

Mercury turned on her visor and examined Galaxia. "I can't get a reading on this at all," she said. "She may be telling the truth."

"Galaxia, what have you done?" Kunzite shouted. "Did you mean what you said earlier, about everyone on the planet without a shine being dead?"

"Yes, I was, and am serious," Galaxia replied.

"Well, everyone has a Star Seed, so if what she's saying is true..." Mercury reasoned.

"No!" Galaxia shouted. "It's true that everyone has a Star Seed, but most have allowed them to die. The light inside them has gone out. That's why they had the werewithal to rise up and do these terrible deeds. I should know this better than anyone."

Jupiter gasped as she realized Galaxia's meaning. "You have no Star Seed either!"

"That's right," Galaxia replied. "So I know what these insects are capable of doing. However, don't act like I've destroyed the entire planet. Those people whose Star Seeds shine are still alive. They still dream and hope and love, and are worthy of life."

"You're not the person who can decide that!" Nephrite shouted.

"That's right," Galaxia mused as she closed her eyes. "Only God can decide who is worthy and who should perish. Isn't that what the Earthlings believe? But if that's true... haven't I just proven who I really am to them?"

"You think... you're God?" Jadeite sputtered. "How foolish!"

"Wait," Mercury said. "If everyone without a shine is dead, why are you still alive?"

Galaxia humphed and put down her sword for a moment. She raised up her hands. "These bracelets have kept my form intact for all the centuries that I've existed without a Star Seed. However, if these bracelets were to break, I wouldn't die, as we discussed during our last meeting. Chaos would take over my body, and I would be an even bigger threat than I am now."

"Galaxia!" Mars shouted. "Release this seal!"

"No," Galaxia said and smiled. The smile looked either dour or menacing — it was impossible to tell at this point. "It would be better for me to remain here, in this seal for all eternity. The royalty live. They can rebuild the planet. In time, Earth would return to its former glory. But, I wonder... perhaps it is human nature to resent and hate?"

The Sailor Soldiers and Guardians struggled to understand her words.

"If that's so," Galaxia went on. "Then perhaps I should remain in this world, keeping watch. If I were to decide who lives and who dies, then humanity would fear me, and I can prevent such a tragedy from happening again. If there's anything humans love, it's life. And if there's one thing they fear, it's death."

"What... are you insane?" Zoisite demanded.

"Perhaps I am. Now listen, I'm going to tell you something good. This seal lasts as long as I can focus my will. I can keep it focused for quite a long time. That's what the discipline of war will do to you. But if you stick around long enough, I may lose my focus and the seal will be released. I wonder what will happen then?"

Mercury shuddered violently and turned off her visor. "There's nothing more we can do here," she muttered. "We can't stay here indefinitely or the cold would damage our bodies. We need to confirm what Galaxia is saying, then report to Queen Serenity."

"You're going to regret this, Sailor Galaxia!" Mars shouted. "We're going to make you pay!"

"I'm sure," Galaxia replied.

The eight then vanished from D-Point.

_It's true..._ Galaxia thought to herself. _I've become a devil. Why do I feel nothing? Not even regret. I do hope the Sailor Soldiers are strong enough to defeat me once the time comes..._

She then knelt next to the sword.

_But don't think I'll simply surrender. I'm still a Sailor Soldier and I still have my pride. After all, you will need to be strong enough to fight Chaos after defeating me..._

_Until then... I shall wait here._

* * *

Prometheus' run had slowed into an exhausted gait through the city of Raulus.

There were signs of a riot here, as well... but no rioters. Prometheus headed towards the castle, in case they were all gathered there, but then began to notice things that made his heart uneasy. Clothes on the ground, with weapons beside them. The air was very dusty.

By the time Prometheus reached the castle, he realized that this city was empty as well.

_I'm afraid to go to the castle... I know in my heart, everyone there has died too, but... I must confirm this for mys..._

"Halt!"

_What?_

"Halt!" another voice commanded. "Who goes there?"

Prometheus gasped. _Someone's alive! _raised his hands. "Don't attack me," he said. "I come in peace."

There were two soldiers standing outside the gates of the castle. They looked at each other. They were hesitant, but they lowered their weapons.

"Oh, thank God," Prometheus whispered. "When I saw that flash of light and everyone turned into... I was afraid..."

"We saw that, too," one of the soldiers commented. "We were holding off the commoners. They were intent on storming the castle and killing King Phaon. But when that light came, they all disappeared."

"I saw who did it!" Prometheus said. "It was... you're not going to believe this..."

"Try us," the soldier said.

"It was Chaos... Death Phantom."

"Death Phantom?!"

"What did you say?"

"He was in Lachesis earlier, and he raised his hand and made that flash of light. He killed everyone in my town! I know it sounds impossible, but..."

"No, we believe you," the soldier said. "It's the only way to explain the villager's sudden change in behavior. We know what Death Phantom is capable of."

"But... if he was causing the villagers to rise up against us, why kill them?" the other soldier asked.

Prometheus blinked and touched his finger to his lip. _That second flash of light... did Death Phantom attack again? These men are right... it doesn't make sense to destroy his servants, unless his purpose for them was finished. But wasn't overthrowing the monarchy his goal?_

_What the hell is going on?..._

* * *

A servant of Queen Serenity's approached her in a hurry.

"Queen Serenity," she said. "The Sailor Team wishes to see you about a matter of great urgency."

Queen Serenity nodded. "Show them in," she said.

Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter filed in and knelt before her.

"You may rise," the Queen said. "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier. I'm just frustrated with this situation."

Mars sighed, feeling nervous. "About the situation..."

"There's been a development," Venus went on. "A bad one."

"Galaxia has released a power which separates Star Seeds from their bodies," Mercury said.

"What?"

"She intentionally made the power weak, so those with shines are still alive," Mercury went on. "But the majority of the population had surrendered their shines, and... died as a result. We've confirmed it for ourselves. Most of the common population have become dust."

"The survivors say a bright light enveloped the world," Mars added. "When it cleared, those who rose up against the monarchy were dead. Many of the survivors were about to be killed by the rioters when the flash happened."

"Have you told them that Galaxia is responsible for this?" Serenity asked.

"No," Jupiter said. "We've kept that part quiet."

"Good. Continue to do so. I will go to the planet and talk to her myself."

"That might be hard..." Venus said. "She's locked herself on the top of the planet at D-Point with some kind of seal. We've been unable to teleport there, and she said that the Seal will be maintained as long as she wills it."

"Are you forgetting the power I hold? I am, after all, Queen Serenity. I can communicate with anyone as long as they are willing. Galaxia is my friend. She'll listen to me."

"I hope you are right, Queen Serenity," Jupiter said. "In the meantime, we need to continue to assist the other ruined cities."

"Please do so," the Queen said. "Thank you for reporting to me."

The Soldiers nodded and vanished.

_Galaxia... why did you do this thing? We could have found a way to end this peacefully, but now that's no longer an option..._

* * *

_"Galaxia..."_

_"Queen Serenity. You will always be the queen of this galaxy, no matter what happens. My time is short. Chaos will soon control me."_

_"Galaxia, what are you saying? I've come to ask you why you've done this!"_

_"When I unleashed my power, the humans were rising up against the royalty, and killing anyone who stood in their way."_

_"Perhaps that should have happened. Galaxia, don't you understand? Mankind was frustrated. The royalty was willing to lay down their lives if that's what their servants wanted."_

_"Maybe they were willing... but I'm not. Is it just for them to be rewarded that way after all they've done?"_

_"That's exactly what mankind was thinking!"_

_"Queen Serenity, the proof is in the results of my actions. Those without the light of hope in their hearts are now dead. And they deserve it! Now the world will be rebuilt by the descendants of the royalty._

_"Why don't you ask your Sailor Soldiers what's happening to the Earth now? I'm sure they'll tell you that the land is beginning to produce again. The poison that was infecting the Earth has now been uprooted, thanks to my power! Was it wrong? Can you really say that what I did was wrong?"_

_"Killing innocents _is_ wrong, Galaxia. It's against the code you agreed to follow as a Sailor Soldier."_

_"None of those people were innocent, and you know it."_

_"But Galaxia... you cannot end a war simply by killing all those who fight!"_

_"You are kind, Queen Serenity. Forgiving. Too forgiving. You will see the wisdom of what I did in time. I did what was within my power to save the planet we both love. Now, I have to end this communication. I feel Chaos rising within me. Goodbye, my friend."_

Galaxia sighed sadly as she closed her mind. She wasn't telling the entire truth. Chaos was indeed rising within her, due to the focus she was using to keep the Seal of Tiresias intact, but the time when it would take complete control was still far off. Galaxia's power was stronger than even she herself imagined it to be.

_I could stay here indefinitely if I wanted. That is probably what is best for this world._

* * *

Prometheus had asked to see King Phaon. The guards were hesitant, but seeing as he was one of the few men left alive, and all those who were seeking Phaon's life were dead, he was allowed to see the King.

Phaon was the man who ruled over the city of Raulus, while his wife Metalia had governed over the affairs of the Earth in general. Metalia was often abroad handling the military affairs required to defend the planet, and was on one of those trips now, leaving Phaon to handle the city's internal matters.

"You are Prometheus?" Phaon asked. "My wife has spoken much about you."

"Yes, I worked closely with her and Sailor Galaxia," Prometheus said.

"I was told Galaxia was looking on you to inherit her power," Phaon replied. "That means it's an honor indeed to meet you."

"Are you serious?" Prometheus gasped. "She... saw me?"

Prometheus blushed brightly. _I thought she looked on me as a weak little rat... but all this time, she was considering me to inherit her power?_

Phaon sighed softly. "What could have caused this to happen?" he sighed. "All the people that we were charged with watching over... they're all dead. I feel responsible somehow."

"No! It's not your fault!" Prometheus shouted.

Phaon raised his head in response to Prometheus' stern words.

"The people of this planet chose this path for themselves," Prometheus said. "Before this happened... I encountered... I encountered Death Phantom."

Phaon's eyes widened. "You saw Death Phantom? Doesn't that make you a potential enemy, then?"

"Yes, it does," Prometheus sighed. "And part of me regrets telling you, but as of this moment I aspire to be truthful in all things. Death Phantom tried to get me to accept his power, but I refused. He then unleashed a power that separated beings from their Star Seeds."

"So Death Phantom is responsible for this? But then... why are we still alive?"

"I do not know."

Phaon put his hands behind his head and looked upward, as if beseeching the heavens to show him the meaning of this disaster. "This is an overwhelming situation," he sighed. "I don't know what our next course of action should be."

"I suppose we will just have to live on," Prometheus replied.

"We have no choice, do we?" Phaon gave a wry smile. "You have wisdom that is beyond your years, Prometheus. I am thinking, when we rebuild, that you should have a position of high standing."

Prometheus should have been proud, but his mind was on other matters.

_Galaxia... Metalia... where are you? Does my life have any meaning if you are gone?_

* * *

This is the story of the ruin of the world and the destruction of history.

Life could have gone on beyond that point unabated, but there was a plan going on, whose gears slowly began to turn. In time, that story will be told. For now, reader, wait as those before you waited.

In time.

* * *

END OF STRING 04

* * *

_Thirty years have passed since that day. Prometheus is now an adult who protects the people of his town with his own strength. But what of the danger that lies in wait at 'D-Point'? The fated battle draws near even as the dead stars invite destruction. Next time: __**String 05 - The Years after the Ruin.**_

_Note to readers: I will be taking some time off to plan future projects and the direction this story will go in, so don't hold your breath waiting for a new chapter. It will be done when it's done._


	5. The Years After the Ruin

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_My name is Sailor Galaxia._

_Because I lost and surrendered to Chaos, though, my name is of little import. I can only function as a catalyst of Chaos in any case. I lost everything important to me, and upon my shoulders is the burden that no true lover should ever bear — eternal life._

_Forever alone in a world that I can no longer protect__;__ I am who I am._

_I've locked myself on top of the world, with a seal that keeps me from harming those outside it. And thirty years have gone by since I placed that seal on myself._

_Without air or food, my focus has started to wane. It won't be long before my body surrenders to Chaos and I am forced to break the seal._

_The plans of Chaos..._

_Am I powerless to stop them after all?

* * *

_

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 05 – The Years After The Ruin

* * *

**_

Princess Serenity stood on the castle outskirts, waiting for her Prince at their usual meeting place. But tonight, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Prince Endymion?" she shouted. "Where are you, my Prince?"

Then a figure materialized before her. It looked like Princess Serenity, but the hair was lighter, and she wore a Sailor Soldier uniform.

Serenity didn't see the resemblance at first. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That is not important right now," the figure replied. "Your destiny waits for you, Sailor Moon. But you must grasp it with your own two hands now. Things have changed."

Princess Serenity was confused. "Sailor Moon? Who is that? Who are you?"

"Goodbye for now," was the reply. "But we will meet again, when you are ready..." And with that, she was gone.

"Wait! Wait!"

But then Princess Serenity found herself back in her bed.

Her thoughts were in disarray. _Was I dreaming...?_

But then the same figure appeared before her bed.

"This is not a dream," she said sternly. "You must awaken to your destiny, Sailor Moon."

"Tell me, please!" Princess Serenity shouted. "Who are you?"

"The ultimate Sailor Soldier and the light of hope that has gone out in the universe," the figure said. "I am the 'you' of the future if you do not take action now."

"I don't understand," Princess Serenity opined, putting her finger to her lip.

"Take action... any action. Or the ones you love will be doomed. Take action, Sailor Moon!"

Then the figure was gone, and the Princess was alone.

She spent some time there, by herself, pondering the meaning of this vision. Finally, she decided the best thing to do was to talk to her mother.

_Mother understands dreams... she can surely help me with this one._

* * *

Prometheus groaned as another stack of papers was placed in front of him.

After the events of thirty-three years ago, which the government of Earth officially called "The Ruin", King Phaon had become the de facto leader of the Upper Earth. He and King Endymion of the Golden Kingdom had quickly struck an alliance to rebuild the earth, and Phaon had made Prometheus his "Vicegerent".

In laymen's terms, it meant doing all of the King's paperwork.

Nevertheless, Prometheus' position was one of high power, one that he tried to respect as much as possible. He dotted all his "I" s, crossed all his "t" s, and made sure that everything was in ship shape. And he kept training every day to maintain his strength to battle any threat that might come his way, even though peace had returned to the land.

Still, one thought crossed his mind repeatedly.

_Phaon hasn't made any effort to find his wife, Metalia,_ Prometheus often thought. _And while I'm stuck here doing all this busywork, I have no time to conduct my own investigation. Could it be King Phaon...?_

_No..., I'm imagining things._

Prometheus grunted as he continued his paperwork. It helped distract him from the gnawing doubt that was eating at him every day. _Phaon loved Metalia... I know, if he thought there was something that could be done, he'd look for her._

_But still..._

* * *

Sailor Mars was at D-Point, taking her turn watching over the Seal. Mercury had volunteered a plan of the Sailor Soldiers taking time off from their normal duties every day to check on the North Pole to see if Galaxia's control of the Seal had weakened.

Mars observed the area carefully; it obscured all vision past the circular area and did not appear to be weakened in the slightest. As Mars' time to watch was almost up and she had to return to her duties, she turned to leave.

"Wait," she heard a weak voice call.

"What was that?" Mars shouted, turning and striking a battle pose.

"Sailor Mars..." the voice went on. "You said you would make me pay. Now... now's your chance..."

_Impossible..._ Mars thought to herself. _That voice... it couldn't be..._

"Yes, it's me, Galaxia..." The voice seemed to respond to her thoughts. "So much time has gone on... and I can't hold the Seal anymore. So... now's your chance..."

The Seal evaporated into light, its magical barriers turning into stardust that flittered upward into oblivion. And even though Mars hated Galaxia, her heart felt overwhelmed with sorrow at the sight she beheld.

Galaxia was _old_. Her body did not bear any symptoms of age, looking as strong as ever, but her face, hair and particularly her eyes showed all the signs. Where her hair was once flame red and flowing, it was now silver gray and hung limply around her. The skin on her face almost seemed to drag off, and the color around her eyes a sunken black.

The onetime legendary Sailor Soldier was now a crone, a corpse who collapsed on the ice.

"Galaxia!" Mars shouted, running to her side. "Don't move! You need medical attention."

"I might be wrong... but I feel like I'm going to die soon," Galaxia whispered. "Don't bother. But listen, Mars... Chaos has won over me. My body might disappear here... but Chaos will undoubtedly take my form to use for its purposes someday."

"Don't give up," Mars urged her. "Fight it, Galaxia!"

"I've fought it for thirty years..." Galaxia responded. "It's hard to be sure. I was trying to keep track of time as best I could, but that seal twists perceptions. It's like being in a dream that you can't wake up from... kind of like life, actually." She chuckled.

She then coughed hard.

"Hang in there!" Mars shouted again, tears coming to her eyes, but she knew in her heart that Galaxia's time had come.

"Goodbye," Galaxia sighed. "Maybe death will have come for me at l..." She then sighed and closed her eyes, head falling back. She had no energy to speak any more words. Her body then lost cohesion and turned into a thick black mass of energy and, like the Seal, evaporated into air. But unlike the stardust that emanated from that magic, Galaxia's body turned into a dark, thick and dour-smelling mist.

Mars wept bitterly. She didn't care at this point about seeing Galaxia pay for her deeds. She knew that her fate was punishment enough. She wept for the memory of the proud Soldier that Sailor Galaxia once was, the woman that had inspired all of the Sailor Soldiers around the galaxy.

When she had regained control of her emotions, Mars wiped her tears and got to her feet.

_I have nothing left to do... but report what I've seen._

"Sailor Teleport," Mars whispered. Although the technique normally took a substantial amount of energy, this time, Mars was able to do it effortlessly.

* * *

Princess Serenity struggled to take deliberate steps under the observance of her mother. As she walked slowly, one foot over the other, she also tried to keep her head up and lift her legs just so. But trying to do so many things at once was too much for the girl, and she tripped up over herself and fell on the ground.

"Oh, Mother, I don't understand..." she sighed. "Why do I have to practice _walking_? I already know how to walk."

"You are a Princess, and someday, you will be Queen," the Queen replied with a gentle smile. "All your action must be taken deliberately and their results must demonstrate your intent without fail. Think back, my daughter. When you're running back and forth through the castle, you're not thinking about how you look, are you?"

"No, of course not," Princess Serenity said as she picked herself up off the ground. "I'm just trying to get somewhere."

"But observers would see you, and be ready to jump on you for any mistake you made," the Queen said. "Do you see? A queen must be prim and proper in all the things she does."

"I suppose so..." the Princess said. "I still don't understand why people would be so small and petty as to criticize me over the way I _walk_."

The Queen just smiled.

"Mother," Princess Serenity said, suddenly remembering. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I had a dream," she said, sitting down by a fountain pool. "And it is bothering me."

Queen Serenity gasped softly, seeming to know in her heart what her daughter was going to say.

"Mother... do you know of a 'Sailor Moon'?"

The Queen wrung her hands together and looked down.

Her daughter looked crestfallen. "You know what I'm referring to, don't you?"

"Tell me what your dream was, dear," the Queen said, trying to regain her smile.

"I... I thought I was seeing Prince Endymion," the Princess said and blushed. "It was only in the dream! But... he wasn't there. Instead, there was a figure that looked like me, but her hair was the color of yours. And she said... she was the light of hope."

"Oh, my dear," the Queen said, her nerves now frazzled.

"And she called me 'Sailor Moon'," the Princess went on. "And said I had to take an action... any action, or everyone I love would be doomed. Mother... what's going on? You look pale."

The Queen's eyes lowered, and she felt ashamed of herself. She had kept the details of the events of thirty years ago from her daughter out of fear that the Princess wouldn't understand, and now that it was so relevant, she felt guilty for placing so little faith in her. But the time for that was over. If Galaxia's star seed was taking corporeal form and visiting Princess Serenity in her dreams... that could only mean that her friend's physical life was nearing a close.

"We will talk about this later, my daughter," the Queen said. "I promise. But first, there are some things I have to do. Your dreams have informed me of an important event."

"Really?" the Princess said, her face looking as though she wasn't sure whether to smile or be sad.

"Not all dreams have meaning, but yours definitely does," the Queen said. "And in your case, it wasn't a dream at all. Please go to your room, dear. Your lessons are done for today."

The Princess obeyed her mother, but as she walked to her room, she thought back on the dream. _Is there something that I need to be doing? And if so... what is it? I feel like time is against me! I don't like feeling this way! I wish someone would just tell me what I have to do, so I can do it!_

* * *

Prometheus wandered to the outskirts of the city that night, and kept walking. He wasn't sure why. After he got off work, he suddenly felt an overwhelming impulse to walk outside of the city. Something seemed to be driving him somewhere, and before he knew it, he was in a desert. Even though he had walked the whole way, he wasn't tired or short of breath.

_Why am I here?..._

"Chaos!" Prometheus shouted. "Death Phantom!... I know you can hear me! You may be a liar, but even a lie would be helpful now. I want answers! Where is Metalia? Where is Galaxia? Show yourself, you pawn of the devil!"

The cloaked figure materialized in front of him.

"Now, now, Prometheus," Death Phantom said. "There's no need to take such a tone with me. After all, I am the one who called you here!"

"What?" Prometheus was taken aback. "What possible reason could you have to do such a thing?"

"You want answers, but you won't believe the truth," Death Phantom said with a chuckle. "Nevertheless, I have brought you here to tell them to you since you cannot hear my voice from afar. The ruin of thirty years ago was perpetrated by none other than Sailor Galaxia!"

"I don't believe you!" Prometheus shouted. "You're lying!"

"Denial is the most predictable of human responses," Death Phantom said with a loud laugh. "But it is the truth. The fact is, when Galaxia lost to me all those centuries ago, she became my servant, her every action controlled by me. Oh, she fought against it all the days of her life, valiant soul that she was."

Prometheus' fury seemed to vanish. He was taken aback once again. "Galaxia... was controlled by you?"

"Galaxia never told you the truth about the Sailor Wars, did she?" Death Phantom said. "Many millennia ago, the first man and woman lived together on the Earth in peace. But then enmity rose up between them. Nobody knows who started it, but the fact that women ended up being the envoys of love and justice says it all, doesn't it?"

"What...?" Prometheus' confusion was apparent.

"Many battles were fought, and in the end, only one warrior remained triumphant. She did not even remember her own name anymore, and the population called her Sailor Galaxia... the Sailor Soldier of Destruction. When the slightest hint of evil appeared, she would arise to eliminate it! And that's the way it was for many years."

Prometheus narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Death Phantom as he told the story.

"With no one left to protect, the warrior simply trained in case a future threat came. But she never imagined the people she'd sacrificed so much for would turn their backs on her. In the end, she was living on a planet of trash! The most contemptible of people, who burned their lives out into ash, seeking only their own sensual pleasures!"

Prometheus noticed that Death Phantom's form was changing... and his voice... or was it... a female voice? What was going on?

"These stars of garbage, with no shines... no, they were dead stars, like black holes. They had no memory of the Sailor Wars. They imagined that life, as they knew it simply was! They had no conception of the suffering, of the despair, the tears. And if you were to tell them about it, they would dismiss it as naught but fables of the ancients! Fairy tales told by worthless parents to their worthless children to move them towards their worthless dreams! But I knew better... because I'd seen it."

"You...!" The color drained from his face. Prometheus ran towards the fading figure of Death Phantom, but it vanished. Only the voice echoed in the air... and at this point, there was no mistaking to whom the voice belonged.

"By defeating Chaos and sealing it inside me, I became its helper. I became a devil. But even that couldn't stop my pure heart. I had to do whatever it took... to save people from suffering at the hands of evil. Even if it meant... even if it meant I became a murderer. Those people that I killed are at peace now, Prometheus. Free from the ankle chain that is a mortal body, their star seeds can regain purity as new lights for solar systems in the cosmos! At least... we can all hope."

"You're not Galaxia!" Prometheus shouted as he got to his feet. "Galaxia would know that all life had to be protected, even if… even if..."

"'...even if that life would take your own'... right?"

Prometheus was stunned and chagrined as the voice recited the primary directive of the Sailor Soldiers. But then he regained his composure. "No, it's a trick," he said. "If you absorbed Galaxia's body, you would have all of her memories. Of course you'd know that."

"Too true. Well then, let me demonstrate my power in the best fashion possible."

A form began to materialize within the space: golden boots, gloves, and the golden bracelets, which secured the body, devoid of its shine.

_No! Impossible!_

Her long hair now hidden and secure behind the Empyrean Helmet, Sailor Galaxia stood before Prometheus, battle-ready.

"Are you ready, Prometheus?" she asked.

"You're not Galaxia," Prometheus muttered, raising his guard.

"I possess her mind, body and spirit. Even if I'm truly not the Sailor Soldier, Galaxia, what's the difference?" she laughed. "Or do you think that her soul would take one bit of her strength from me... or even add to it? Do you care to test that theory?"

"What?" Prometheus shouted, dropping his guard. And in a moment, he felt a pressure against his chest. Galaxia had struck him somehow, without moving her body. He lost his footing as he was thrust across the desert field, landing on the ground, knocking his head against the dirt. Galaxia... no, Death Phantom gave him a chance to get up and raise his guard again. She then laughed mockingly.

"You don't seem to understand yet, Prometheus," she said. "When I take this form... there is no difference between Galaxia and myself! You want to know the truth? Find out by fighting me now! Or walk away. Then you'll never know! Never know if you can surpass Galaxia's strength! Are you really satisfied that way?"

"I don't care if you're Galaxia or sheep," Prometheus said. "Whoever you are, I'll defeat you. Besides, Galaxia would have never given me that chance you just gave me."

"Oh, really?" Galaxia laughed mockingly. "Or perhaps I am just so confident that there is nothing you can do to hurt me that I gave you a chance out of boredom. I am Sailor Galaxia, Prometheus! Until you accept that, our fight will be meaningless!"

"No, it won't be meaningless," Prometheus, said. "I'm going to beat you until your mouth is no longer capable of telling any Goddamn lies!"

"God... so you still believe in that pitiful creature." Galaxia scoffed. "I used to be like that, too. Having faith in a benevolent Lord."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Prometheus ran forward, not thinking, driven by his anger.

"Are you forgetting who your opponent is?"

Galaxia summoned her Sword of Sealing and slashed the air in front of Prometheus. Seeing that, he halted his approach, his chest just missing the tip of the sword.

"A frontal assault is the last resort of the desperate," she said. "When you think you've run out of options and take the only one available, your opponent will see through that unless they are truly stupid! Didn't I tell you never to insult me like that again?"

Prometheus' eyes widened as he remembered Galaxia saying nearly those exact words during his training. Tears filled his eyes as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him.

_She's not lying. This... this really is Sailor Galaxia._

A drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

_What... what can I possibly do here, except die?_

* * *

END OF STRING 05

* * *

_Chaos has finally completely consumed Galaxia, and now Prometheus is confronted with a foe that he has never been able to overcome. And this time, she doesn't plan to hold back! But Prometheus has his own power. No matter how many times Galaxia strikes him down, he gets back up again; how will this battle end? Next time: __**String 06 - The Ultimate Battle! Galaxia of Chaos vs. Prometheus.**_


	6. Galaxia of Chaos vs Prometheus

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_What is a fight to the death?_

_To my eyes, it is the final message. When you battle someone, you must put your entire soul into it. I do not believe in battling with the heart. Even if you have the soul of a warrior, if you listen to your heart, it will cry out to witness your opponent's capabilities._

_In battles where losing means lives are destroyed, you cannot give your opponent that kind of respect._

_These battles are not fought for enjoyment or for pleasure. You fight for blood! And whatever messages you have to give, will be your final ones. You must move with determination, and act with courage. Do not second guess yourself. Pursue victory at all costs._

_Can a Sailor Soldier fight under these conditions?_

_That is why I drown myself in my regret. I violated those codes because I felt that the universe was in danger. I sealed Chaos within my body, and it consumed me. I am now an agent of that force, willing to kill._

_And the person standing in my way is a pitiful boy who dreams of vengeance._

_Is there anyone who can stop... me?_

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY_  
STRING 06 The Ultimate Battle! Galaxia of Chaos vs. Prometheus._**

**_

* * *

_**

Queen Serenity looked at the gathered Sailor Soldiers, as well as Prince Endymion and his guard. Their regretful faces was only a painful reassertion that the Queen's worst fears had come to pass, and that her daughter's dreams did in fact mean what she hoped they did not.

"There is no mistaking what I saw," Sailor Mars said. "Sailor Galaxia is dead."

"And we know what that means," Prince Endymion added. "Chaos can use her body at any time it wishes. We have no way of knowing its plans."

"Beryl will surely be resurrected as well," Zoisite muttered.

"But none are left alive who allied with her," Jadeite reminded the gathering. "Even if Chaos revives Galaxia and Beryl, they alone cannot summon the forces necessary to strike at us."

"Are you crazy?" Mars shouted. "You are talking about Sailor Galaxia! The one who singlehandedly won the Sailor Wars of the past! There's no telling what she's capable of by herself!"

"Sailor Mars, you cannot allow your heart to be swayed by legend," Kunzite said with his eyes closed and a bitter expression on his face. "We have to be strong in heart and mind if we are to face this new threat."

"Like you're not scared yourself, Kunzite!" Mars sneered and then turned her nose up in the air haughtily.

Kunzite was forced to admit that for all of Mars' bluster, she was right he was trying to keep everyone brave, but he was just as frightened as the rest of them.

"The important thing right now, is to keep the Princess safe," Queen Serenity said. "If we lose her, we lose our hope."

The Sailor Soldiers nodded.

"Prince Endymion, contact your father and King Phaon," the Queen added. "We will have to ally our forces on Earth as well."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Prince said, and bowed. His Guardians took their leave as well.

Queen Serenity wrung her hands together nervously. "Make sure Uranus and Neptune are keeping the Princess safe," she told the Sailor Soldiers. "Then return to your normal duties. That is all."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Soldiers said, and teleported away.

_I don't believe in God,_ Queen Serenity thought to herself. _Then, to whom exactly am I praying to when I hope for my daughter to be kept safe?_

* * *

Galaxia chuckled.

Prometheus, meanwhile, was hyperventilating. For all the training he received, he was not ready to face this kind of foe. He slowly backed away from her Sword, unsure if she would strike.

"Are you going to make the first move?" Galaxia said with another laugh.

"Didn't _you_ already make the first move?" Prometheus replied, clenching his fists.

"Technically, I haven't. Perhaps you were so frightened of me that you hit yourself?" Galaxia chuckled again, with an increasingly maddening pitch.

"Stop mocking me!" Prometheus shouted. He ran at Galaxia, lost in his anger once more, and ready to knock her down and throw all of his effort and hatred into a single punch.

Galaxia couldn't hide her disgusted smirk anymore. Putting down her sword, she merely waited for Prometheus to approach, and then in an instant made her move.

It took a moment for Prometheus to realize what happened. He didn't even feel the pain until he looked down and saw that Galaxia's fist had penetrated his chest. The shock overwhelmed him as he saw his blood flow over his opponent's arm, still embedded within. He coughed hard.

"This is the last time you insult me, Prometheus!" Galaxia said. "You're dead."

Galaxia shook Prometheus free of her arm and then pushed him off, and he fell on the ground with a weak thud. The gaping hole in his body had perforated his stomach. He would not live long.

"I've never met a more wretched fighter," Galaxia spat. "The truth is, I enjoyed torturing you. As much pain as I wanted to inflict, you accepted it all and kept coming back for more! It was so much fun watching you try, as pitiful as you were!" She laughed aloud as Prometheus' body lay motionless at her feet.

But then something unexpected happened.

Prometheus started to get up.

"Wh-what?" Galaxia gasped.

The hole in Prometheus' chest and stomach started to close up as he shook and gripped it. _What's happening to me?_ he thought to himself. _I'm... I'm healing..._

Prometheus then felt incredible pain pierce through his body and let out a shout. It was something primal that forced tears from his eyes, painful stabs that struck at his every nerve.

Galaxia narrowed her eyes as Chaos started to awaken more and more within her. "Prometheus... so it's more than a mere name. Perhaps you truly have the spirit of that man who betrayed the secret of the gods."

"I... I don't know what's happening to me..." Prometheus muttered. "But something in me... hates you... and refuses to be killed by you." He rose to his feet despite the pain he was suffering. His mind felt shattered as his hands clenched into fists, protesting his willful ignorance of the agony his body was experiencing. "Sailor Galaxia..." Prometheus muttered as his consciousness faded in and out. "You will... you will not kill me!"

"Hmph!" Galaxia turned up her nose. "Do you think your immortality scares me?"

"Im-immortality?" Prometheus blinked as his wounds were now completely healed.

"The power of Chaos to shatter light into darkness... you were immune to it too," Galaxia said. "So it appears nothing short of Galaxia's Sword of Sealing can stop you. But what can you do? You are still a weakling compared to her."

She then raised her bloody hand.

"Galactica Super String!" she shouted.

Beams of light shot out from her fingertips. Prometheus focused his thoughts and movements. _She shoots that destructive light from her hand, but she only has five fingers. I can evade th..._

While he was busy thinking, the lights struck him full on. Just like before in the training sessions, he screamed in pain as all his nerves were overloaded, and he crumpled on the ground.

"Nothing's changed, Prometheus," Galaxia said as she walked towards her opponent. "The first thing I have to do before fulfilling Chaos' goals is to make sure you don't interfere. To that end, I intend to inflict pain after pain upon you, until you vow on your parents' memories never to appear before my face again. Only then will I cease to attack you!"

"I just... have to... ignore the pain..." Prometheus said with great difficulty as he arose, his body shaking. It was impossible to tell whether it was from pain or from fear.

"Don't think it's as easy as that!" Galaxia shouted, and kicked Prometheus across the face. Blood spurted from his face as Prometheus' jaw felt the full force of Galaxia's kick and he spun through the air, landing on the ground with a hard thump.

"Here, Prometheus," Galaxia added as she knelt on the floor. "You dropped your tooth." She threw it at him. "I'm sure you'll just regenerate a new one, but you might want to keep it as a reminder of our battle."

"You... wench..." Prometheus groaned as he rose off the floor.

"Queen Metalia isn't here to stop us this time, Prometheus," Galaxia said, approaching the man once more. "And since you can't die, there's nothing to stop me from hurting you as much as I wish. Until you make that vow, I will not stop!"

She picked up Prometheus by the scruff of his shirt. "Feel the horror of your impotence," she spat, and began to strike him mercilessly.

Prometheus accepted the beating, although he couldn't resist crying out when Galaxia hit a sensitive spot. Soon, he succumbed to the severity of the blows and lost consciousness.

"So your soul left your body for now," Galaxia scoffed. "But you still have your Star Seed. I'll wait for you to get your energy back, then I'll make you suffer again. I normally hate waiting... but it will be a pleasure this time!"

She then threw Prometheus to the ground, and crossed her arms with a sneer. Her red eyes, empty of feeling, shimmered with the light of the moon. Unable to help herself, she broke into full-on laughter watching his defeated body.

* * *

Princess Serenity wandered the halls of the royal castle.

She was stopped by Sailors Uranus and Neptune as she approached the outside entrance.

"What do you think you're doing, Princess?" Neptune asked.

"Are you thinking of going to Earth by yourself?" Uranus added. "Do you think we'd let you do that?"

"You're supposed to protect me, right?" the Princess said. "I know you don't want me to go... I know my mother doesn't want me to go but... but..."

"But?" Neptune pressed on.

"I feel it in my heart... something... something bad is happening. I have to see him. I have to see Prince Endymion!"

"And what exactly will that accomplish?" Uranus shouted. "You will be putting your own life in danger needlessly!"

"To get to the Golden Kingdom, you have to pass through the Outer Realm," Neptune reminded her. "And we have yet to secure a true peace between Earth and the Kingdom of Serenity yet."

"But...!"

"Enough words!" Uranus said with her characteristic determination. "Are you going to listen to us, or are we going to have to use force?"

"Please understand, these are orders from Queen Serenity, who we're allied with," Neptune told the Princess in a gentler voice. "We don't wish harm to come to you."

Princess Serenity looked down as tears filled her eyes. Her mind and even her heart knew that they spoke the truth, so what was it that was driving her to go to Earth?

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," she whispered. "Don't you understand how that's more painful to me than risking my life?"

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other, and smiled a familiar smile.

"You're very strong, Princess," Uranus said to the young woman. "But the earth must be ready to welcome you with open arms, before we allow you to visit once again."

"Once again?" the Princess asked.

"Don't you remember? You visited once before," Neptune said in an inquisitive tone.

"I always thought it was just in my dreams," was her reply.

Neptune rubbed her forehead, and Uranus her neck. _Why are we doing this?_ Neptune communicated silently.

_Let's just do it quickly,_ was Uranus' reply as she scratched the side of her head. _Once she realizes there's nothing to do on Earth, we can return._

Uranus took Princess Serenity's right hand. "Take Neptune's hand," Uranus said afterward, and the Princess did so.

"Sailor Teleport!" they both shouted, and they were gone.

* * *

Galaxia was becoming testy, as Prometheus was very slow to wake up. Her characteristic lack of patience was beginning to show through as the sun began, ever so slowly, to illuminate the clouds.

"You must have gathered enough energy by now," she shouted in an irritated tone. "Get up, Prometheus!"

Silence.

"I'm bored with this waiting," Galaxia muttered. "You will get up or I will force you."

An even deeper silence.

Galaxia decided not to give Prometheus further warning. She ran to where his body lay to kick him across the chest.

_Now!_

Her jaw was clamped shut by a surprise uppercut from the suddenly alert Prometheus, who waited for Galaxia to get close enough that he could catch her off guard with a blow to the face. No one was more surprised at this than Sailor Galaxia, of course; she had expected him to try something like this, but was startled that he'd actually attempt this on the legendary Sailor Soldier.

The blow wasn't enough to draw blood, but Galaxia checked her jaw with her hand to make sure.

"Are you surprised, Sailor Galaxia?" Prometheus said as he got to his feet, struggling to breathe. "That you could be tricked by such an elementary tactic?"

Galaxia narrowed her eyes. She was furious. But something deeper inside was now lunging for control, telling her to suppress that. She was in a dangerous situation now with an unpredictable and volatile opponent. If he could catch her off-guard with a simple frontal assault, his capabilities were potentially unlimited in scope. Galaxia had to draw out his next attack to observe what he was capable of now.

But instead, Prometheus simply stared his opponent down. A smile crept onto his face. It turned into a chuckle. Then a laugh.

"Oh," Galaxia mused aloud with a wry smile of her own. "So you think that because you landed a lucky shot on me, you can win now?"

"No, Sailor Galaxia," Prometheus said with a shake of his head. "I think I'm finally starting to wake up. The point was never to defeat you... I just needed to know that I could at least be able to strike the likes of you."

Galaxia raised an eyebrow. "This ought to be interesting," she scoffed.

"You see, Galaxia, even before in our fights, I wasn't simply fighting you. Even then, you had Chaos sealed inside you, and were struggling against it. And I was trying to maintain my own sense of goodness, and defeat you with that. But, that was never the point."

Galaxia took a step towards Prometheus, curious as to his words, even if she knew she could destroy him where he stood.

"My parents were killed in a battle... caught in the crossfire between soldiers of war and rebels against the monarchy. You people think you're guarding the order and peace in the universe, but you're just upholding the status quo while the innocents who work to maintain that status quo starve and die!"

"That's it?" Galaxia laughed mockingly. "That's your righteous tirade? That's the way life is, Prometheus! You think it's supposed to be fair?"

"It _could_ be fair, if we didn't have to worry about soldiers!" Prometheus shot back. "It could be fair if we didn't have people like you, using their superior command of the elements to make common people like me afraid! But now I know... if I use my force of will, I can defeat even you, given enough time!"

Galaxia frowned deeply. "You think you have more patience than I do? You're just a rat posing as a human!"

Then she felt the air rumble with power. _This is the energy of the Sailor Teleport,_ she thought to herself. _Sailor Soldiers are coming. I have... I have to stop them!_

_No... you fool! I thought we had overcome you!_

Galaxia gripped her head as the voice of her soul started to struggle for control of her mind. And in this, Prometheus saw only another chance. Rushing his opponent, he launched a kick to her midsection, which connected.

Although the attack could not hurt Galaxia, the force of the blow sent her off her feet and stumbling onto the ground. Thinking that he'd damaged his foe, Prometheus laughed once more.

_What an idiot,_ the voices in Galaxia's head declared in unison, and then she gasped as she realized this.

Galaxia focused her vision as she tried to identify the souls that had come to this place, and counted three of them.

Sailors Uranus, Neptune..., and Princess Serenity?

"No!" Galaxia shouted. "You allowed the Princess to come here?"

"Sailor Galaxia!" Uranus shouted. "We thought you were..."

"That's not Galaxia," Neptune reminded her. "That's Chaos taking her form!"

"Sailor Soldiers," Prometheus muttered. "Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Soldiers! The ones who stand guard against the darkness! Why do you think darkness exists at all? As long as warriors of light exist, darkness will oppose it. But if I..."

"Who is this guy?" Uranus asked Neptune. "And what is he talking about?"

"I haven't a clue!" Neptune admitted.

"Get out of here!" Galaxia shouted. "He is unstable! He..."

"I'll _kill_ everyone who fights!" Prometheus shouted, and he felt a sudden surge of energy burst forth out of him. Anger. That would be his power. He jumped forward, intent on attacking Sailor Uranus while she was off guard.

"No!" Galaxia thought fast. _Prometheus got this burst of power all of a sudden! He'll kill Sailors Uranus and Neptune, unless I..._

She raised her wrists and sent energy into her bracelets.

_Unless I..._

The background dropped out around Galaxia and she was immersed in light. The jewels on her bracelets were covered...

...by Queen Metalia's hands.

_"Q-Queen Metalia?"__ Galaxia gasped. "You're alive?"_

_"Sailor Galaxia... you cannot repeat the mistakes of your past."_

_"But if I don't take their Star Seeds, Prometheus will kill them! His power is...!"_

_"His power is hatred, Galaxia. Didnt you fight for love and justice? How will you honor what you fight for if you don't let them sacrifice their lives here?"_

_"...Metalia..."_

When Galaxia was released from the vision, she saw a horrifying sight.

Neptune's body lay on the ground, bloodied and broken; her eyes faded. She was still alive, but had no energy to move. Uranus sword was thrust into her chest. Prometheus was holding the hilt. He pulled the weapon free and allowed Uranus to drop to the ground. Like Neptune, Uranus' body had taken a fatal blow, and she would soon die.

Princess Serenity was watching all of this helplessly. Prometheus started to approach the Princess.

_Let him kill her,_ a powerful voice in Galaxia's head shouted. _Once he does, nothing can oppose us! We will destroy Prometheus and then you can achieve your goal!_

_No... no... this is too horrible, even for you._ Galaxia gripped her head and shouted, trying to fight off Chaos from within once more.

But Prometheus just looked over the weeping form of Princess Serenity and felt nothing.

"I have no quarrel with you," he said. "You are not a Sailor Soldier, or a warrior. I am sorry that you had to witness that."

He turned to Galaxia, who was still struggling. "As for you, I've proved what I have to. I'm going to fight others and get stronger, and when I have the ability to defeat you, I'll come back. I'll be the hero that saves the world from Chaos this time!"

He then leapt away from the scene, breaking the boundaries of human ability with his jump. His anger had become a visible energy source, shattering the ground beneath him as he bounded away.

"Are you just going to let him go?" Galaxia shouted. "Aren't you Sailor Soldiers?"

"We...we've done all we can," Uranus muttered and coughed hard. "We're finished..."

"We failed... to protect... Princess Serenity," Neptune sighed.

Princess Serenity was still in shock.

Galaxia gripped the helmet on her head and threw it off in disgust, freeing her flame colored mane. "Get out, Chaos!" she shouted, and sobbed powerlessly. "Get out...!"

When Uranus realized what was happening, she gasped and grunted painfully. "Galaxia's soul... it's still alive," she said.

"The Princess?" Neptune realized. "Where is the Princess...?"

Princess Serenity was standing in front of the figure of Galaxia.

"Get away from me, you fool!" Galaxia warned the Princess. "I don't know how long I can fight it off."

"I told you we'd meet again when you defeated the darkness, didn't I?" the Princess said. Her tone sounded quiet and meek, and Galaxia could tell she was trying to hide her own uncertainty.

"But, Princess... I didn't defeat it," Galaxia said, and she felt tears well up and spill from her eyes. "I lost to the darkness. I killed so many people... and I wasn't even punished for it."

Princess Serenity didn't heed Galaxia's words, though; she reached for her, pulled her in and embraced her.

_She was summoned by the darkness to combat it. Not in battle, but in embrace._

Galaxia felt the influence of Chaos seem to lessen as she returned Princess Serenity's embrace. Could it be... was Chaos dissipating from her? No. It was still there. Silenced, asleep perhaps, but still present.

"You're gentle, Princess Serenity," Galaxia whispered. "But there's one thing you have yet to understand." The Princess continued to hold Galaxia without response, so Galaxia went on.

"The same light of hope that rebuilds our future, will destroy our past."

The Princess gasped. "What?"

Uranus moaned and struggled to get up, but she had no strength to do so. "She's... talking about the legend of the Sailor Wars..."

"Sailor Uranus! Don't talk!" the Princess said, and released her hold of Galaxia to run to Uranus' side.

"Don't bother with me," Uranus whispered. "There's nothing you can do for me. I'm finished."

"Me too," Neptune said. "Just let us die in peace."

The Princess shook her head. "No... there's one thing I can do."

Light began to pour out of her body, a gentle light that swarmed into Sailor Uranus. Uranus gasped softly, and began to smile.

"Do what you feel," the Princess said. "It's okay."

"Your mother wasn't supposed to have taught you how to do this yet," Neptune said, as her own body was filled with light, too.

"I couldn't help myself," the Princess replied and smiled faintly. "Aren't I my mother's daughter?"

Uranus and Neptune closed their eyes, and their bodies disappeared, becoming a thin vapor resembling stardust, which fled into space.

"Princess Serenity?" Galaxia said. "How did you do that?"

"I... I honestly don't know," the Princess said, having snapped out of a trance. "I just saw them dying and suffering, and I knew I _had_ to do something. Even if they had to die, they didn't have to suffer, right?"

Princess Serenity's face then melted into one of misery as she finally comprehended what happened.

"Uranus and Neptune died to protect me, didn't they?" she said, and started to weep profusely. "They didn't have to... they're gone... it's... it's all my fault."

"Princess Serenity..." Galaxia whispered.

"Prince Endymion... Galaxia, please, you have to take me to see Prince Endymion," the Princess begged through her tears. "He can make it better... I know he can!"

Galaxia bit her thumb. Not hard enough to draw blood she was thinking. _I don't know what to do. She seems irrational, and her being with me is dangerous. I should take her back to Queen Serenity, but then the Queen would certainly eliminate Chaos away from within me at the cost of her own life. I can't allow that to happen yet. I can't have the Princess suffer that loss as well._

She picked up her Empyrean Helmet and placed it back on her head, which magically drew her hair back within it. "Princess, you are not thinking rationally," she said with a serious tone. "Prince Endymion is a human. He might be trained to survive in different environments, but he is still a human, and he cannot resurrect the dead. Uranus and Neptune are not gone. Get that thought out of your mind!"

"They're not?" the Princess sniffled.

"Sailor Soldiers cannot die," Galaxia said. "The star seeds they possess do not permit that. When their physical bodies disappear, their star seeds return to the planet they protected, and await a new life that can inherit their power."

"Oh," she said. "Your star seed must be very powerful, then."

"I don't have a star seed," Galaxia replied. "When I sealed Chaos within my body, I gave up my star seed so it wouldn't be corrupted, and sent it to the far corners of the galaxy, to the newborn planets. I don't know where it is."

Princess Serenity looked down and tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they wouldn't stop. She, at least, wasn't sobbing, but she couldn't stop herself from being sad.

"Princess, we have to get you back to the Kingdom of Serenity," Galaxia said. "There isn't much time. I know you want to see the Prince, but the situation is worse than ever now."

"He's going to fight, isn't he?" the Princess shouted. "That means I need to see him even more-"

Galaxia opened up her palm and shot a blast of energy at the Princess. Caught off guard by the blast, the Princess fell unconscious. Galaxia caught her before she hit the ground.

_Forgive me, Queen Serenity, but I have to get the Princess back to you before Chaos takes over again and all hope truly is lost,_ she thought as she teleported to Earth's moon.

* * *

As King Phaon completed his day's work, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, and was greeted by Prometheus. However, something was off about the mans appearance.

"I'm about to go," Prometheus said, sounding out of breath. "But before I go, there's been something on my mind. Something I wanted to ask you."

"Prometheus, is something wrong?" Phaon pressed.

"Your wife," Prometheus said in a slight voice, advancing on the king. "Why haven't you tried to find her?" Phaon felt a sense of dread as he looked into Prometheus' eyes. He suddenly felt as if the true answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"Metalia..." Prometheus went on. "Where is she?"

His tone was full of mirth as he continued to force Phaon into a corner.

* * *

END OF STRING 06

* * *

_Prometheus' true power was inadvertently awakened by Chaos. Now, a force more potent than even Chaos itself threatens to rage out of control, and Galaxia may even be defeated by such a person. What can she do? When Princess Serenity's own power begins to awaken, Galaxia comes to realize her own destiny. Next time: **String 07 Soul Necrosis! Metalia's True Face.**_


	7. Soul Necrosis! Metalia's True Face

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_"Thou shalt not kill" is an absolute law of God that cannot be violated._

_However, God Himself had to violate that law when man rose up against woman. The beauty and serenity of women compared to the volatile power of man gave the latter something to be envious of, and jealousy was born. It was this that caused a man to rise up against his own brother and murder him in cold blood._

_If you believe that to be true, then I suppose you could consider me his brother's keeper._

_I am Sailor Galaxia, the avenger of the innocent. Because of that grudge, I was born, the Sailor Soldier who destroyed galaxies and created justice. With my own hands, I created a future that was free from the bloodthirsty impulses that gave rise to the Mark of Cain._

_However, with a world free from the need for law, man soon became sinful again, and this time he dragged woman down with him. So I once again took up arms and struck down humanity with the Sword of Sealing. But in doing so, I allowed the evil I sealed within me to devour my body._

_My soul shall live on. Under no circumstances will I allow Chaos to overtake my free will._

_Unless..._

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 07 – Soul Necrosis! Metalia's True Face.**_

* * *

As King Phaon completed his day's work, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, and was greeted by Prometheus. However, something was off about Prometheus' appearance.

"I'm about to go," Prometheus said, sounding out of breath. "But before I go, there's been something on my mind. Something I wanted to ask you."

"Prometheus, is something wrong?" Phaon pressed.

"Your wife," Prometheus said in a slight voice, advancing on the king. "Why haven't you tried to find her?"

Phaon felt a sense of dread overwhelm him as he looked into Prometheus' eyes. He suddenly felt as if the true answer wouldn't satisfy him.

"Metalia..." Prometheus went on. "Where is she?"

His tone was full of mirth as he continued to force Phaon into a corner.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called from behind the two men.

Prometheus turned, startled by the powerful voice.

"Prince Endymion!" King Phaon shouted.

"There is no need to explain," Endymion said, placing his hands on the hilt of his sword. "It is very clear what is happening here."

He then turned to Prometheus. "You! Identify yourself."

"I am under no obligation to do that," Prometheus replied flatly, revealing something he had been holding in a space unseen — a sword. "Instead, I'll just show you this. It should tell you all you need to know." The golden hilted sword with its short blade gave off a bright glow. Jewels sparkled upon its shimmering surface, tainted by a hint of blood.

Endymion gasped in shock. "You have the Space Sword?" he asked.

"Oh, is that what this is called?" Prometheus said, looking at it in a bemused fashion. "To me, this is just a prize I got for killing Sailor Uranus."

"You... no! That's impossible!" Endymion's hands were now gripping the hilt of his own sword much tighter.

_This mere boy claims to have killed one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System,_ he thought to himself. _I want to believe he's bluffing, but there's simply no way Uranus would let go of that Holy Talisman. Still, that is a claim that I should not just take at face value._

"Do you want to be my next victim, Prince Endymion?" Prometheus said in a coy tone, approaching the Prince in a deliberate manner.

"You won't touch the Prince of the Golden Kingdom!" Phaon shouted, and rushed Prometheus in blind desperation. His loyalty to the prince as a fellow royal was demonstrated.

But Endymion knew better. "King Phaon! Don't do it!" he shouted, but it was too late.

Prometheus grabbed Phaon by the cuff of his shirt and his anger rose. "Don't you dare ever do that again!" he shouted, and threw his former master against the wall. "I am more powerful than you! I don't have to obey your orders or be your 'Vicegerent' anymore!"

But Phaon didn't seem too injured. He rose off the floor, body shaking but steady. "In that case, since you're just a civilian, I... I don't have to tell you where Queen Metalia is..."

"Metalia?" Prince Endymion gasped. "Do you know something about what happened to her, Phaon?"

"I cannot talk about this now... Prince Endymion," Phaon said. "I... I have to protect..."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Prometheus bellowed. He opened his palm, and power gathered into it. Endymion and Phaon both caught their breaths and stared in shock. Humans weren't supposed to be able to summon force energy with just their strength of will.

Before they could make a move to stop him, Prometheus released the blast and it threw Phaon hard against the wall. Hitting his head, he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Now that annoying pest won't disrupt our fight," Prometheus said, turning to Endymion.

"What is your purpose?" Endymion challenged him, slowly drawing out his sword. "And how have you obtained this incredible power?"

"That is none of your concern," Prometheus chuckled. "Warriors shouldn't ask questions of their opponents. They should just fight... or they'll be killed!" He then yelled as he ran forward to slash Endymion with the Space Sword.

There was no time for further discussion. Endymion finally drew his weapon and blocked the deadly Space Sword. Prometheus put a lot of force into his attack, and the pressure was palpable as Endymion was pushed back slightly from the blow.

"Impossible!" Prometheus shouted. "How can your sword stand up to a Holy Talisman?"

"That item does not belong to you!" Endymion replied, and then cried out as he threw all his strength into pushing the blade of the Space Sword back. He knew Prometheus would try to strike again, and indeed, Prometheus wasted no time in rushing Endymion in what he saw as a vulnerable moment.

Endymion dodged the blow, and Prometheus almost fell. He steadied himself with his outstretched hand and executed a complicated spin-kick maneuver, which Endymion dodged too. Endymion then struck him with the hilt of his sword, which knocked Prometheus to the ground.

_This is bad,_ Endymion thought. _My opponent... his energy reserves seem to be limitless. It's taking all my strength to gauge and avoid his movements. I need to end this quickly._

As Prometheus got up, Endymion gathered energy into his own palms. _I need to limit the power of his attack. I don't want to kill him._

Prometheus gripped the Space Sword and tried to get his senses about him. But when he did, it was too late to avoid Endymion's next move.

"Smoking Bomber!" Endymion shouted, and discharged the built-up energy, striking Prometheus' body full on. He dropped Uranus' sword and toppled to the ground. His body was smoking, but Endymion could see the slight heave in his chest — he was alive. Endymion sheathed his sword and picked up the Space Sword so he could return it to wherever it was meant to go.

He heard a hard cough.

"King Phaon!" Endymion ran to help the king as he regained his wits. "Who is this boy?"

Phaon looked up at Endymion and offered a wry smile. "You're okay... good," he whispered. "That boy is named Prometheus. My wife worked for an agency which... foresaw the return of Chaos. They were looking for someone to in..." He coughed. "Inherit Sailor Galaxia's power, in case Chaos consumed her. That boy was the prime candidate."

"Him?" Endymion's eyes widened in surprise. "He doesn't seem very skilled in the fighting arts, to be honest." He helped Phaon up.

"But he has the Space Sword, doesn't he? That item is not something one can simply take. I think... Prince, look out!"

Prince Endymion felt a huge burst of energy from behind him. "What?" he said, but before he could turn, Phaon pushed him out of the way. Prometheus had awakened, delivered a massive punch to the ground where Endymion was standing, shattering the stone floor. He glared at Phaon and Endymion. Both men could see that Prometheus' eyes were blank. His anger was in complete control.

Prometheus wasted no time with his followup attack. He jumped forward, launching into a punch.

Endymion was ready to defend Phaon, but Phaon pushed Endymion out of the way, and caught Prometheus' clenched fist. His hand sustained the blow, blood spurting out of the opened wound, some dripping off of his wrist though mostly sliding down his forearm.

"King Phaon!" Endymion protested.

"Get out of here!" Phaon shouted. "If you fight this man, you'll be risking your life. You love someone, don't you?"

The Prince gasped as the image of Princess Serenity suddenly entered his mind.

"What would she think if you died here?!" Phaon shouted. "Go! I'll hold him off!"

Prince Endymion paused for a moment, then nodded. "I'll leave it to you, King Phaon," he said as he started to run off. "Please... don't lose against him!"

"Don't worry," Phaon said Endymion beat a hasty retreat. "I never give up... and I certainly would not lose to someone like this."

"You let him go!" Prometheus shouted. "You... you... don't you know it's people like him who kill people like me?!"

"You're not thinking straight," Phaon said, and flung Prometheus' arm away. The trauma Phaon had sustained to his hand had traveled down his forearm, battering the tissue. He wouldn't be able to use that arm the way he wanted. "You came to ask about my wife, and why I'm not looking for her."

Prometheus' power started to wane as his anger stilled. "That's right... Metalia. Where... where is she? Where's Metalia?"

"Well, you're not going to get an answer from me," Phaon said, and his posture became more determined. "My wife sacrificed her life for the planet, for her dream that all beings could come here and live in peace. She didn't give up her life so that you could pretend to be some kind of hero, while killing those that defend that peace! Do you realize what you've done?"

"Of course I do," Prometheus said with a frown. "I killed Sailors Uranus and Neptune, as I plan to kill all those who fight. Of course it's wrong to kill. Once I've completed my task, I'll take my own life. Don't you see that a world with people prepared to fight will only invite the people who would fight against it? What other purpose in life would these soldiers have?"

"You lived a peaceful life too once, Prometheus!" Phaon countered. "Has Death Phantom manipulated you after all?"

"No... that coward has nothing to do with my power," Prometheus said with a sneer. "I trained to be strong, to honor the memories of my parents, but then that Sailor Galaxia came along. She showed me that no matter how hard I train, there will be people who are granted power stronger than I could ever hope to possess, from birth! Power I could never match! And I'll never be able to be loyal to my parents that way! If I don't do this, more innocent people will get caught in the crossfires of this never ending war!"

"I see... there is no talking to you, then," Phaon said. "In that case... like my wife, I will burn out my life for that dream. You will have to fight me, Prometheus! I will not let you succeed in your twisted ambitions."

Prometheus chuckled. "Interesting," he scoffed. "I suppose you must be strong since you are the King. Defeating you could raise my abilities considerably. But if you lose, then I'll kill you as well. Can the Earth survive without a King?"

Phaon raised his fists. "Whatever happens," he said. "It's your choice."

Prometheus' power increased once more as he rushed to attack, and Phaon prepared to use his good arm to defend.

* * *

On the Earth's Moon, Queen Serenity was discussing the current crisis with a guest and trusted adviser — Luna from the Planet Mau, a planet outside the Solar System. While she was apparently young in age, she had deep wisdom. Her concern about the situation was obvious, as she was wringing her hands together.

"With Chaos loose, there is no telling what could happen," Luna said. "Are the Sailor Wars going to begin again?"

"Chaos will be hard pressed to find allies because of the action Galaxia took 30 years ago," Queen Serenity said with a deep sadness in her voice. "I did not wish it to be so, but it seems there was wisdom in her action after all."

"Don't say things like that!" Luna chided. "A Sailor Soldier killing innocent people is..."

They were interrupted by the buzz of energy that could only be a Sailor Soldier using their powers. A rumble preceded the appearance of a golden sphere of light, and then immediately dissipated.

Sailor Galaxia was standing before them, cradling Princess Serenity's limp body in her arms.

"NO! My daughter!" Queen Serenity's eyes filled with tears, not believing the sight before her.

Luna was on her guard, but noticed the Queen's reaction. "My Queen! Don't forget that's not Galaxia! It's Cha..."

"No, I am Sailor Galaxia," the figure replied. "The Princess is fine. I had to put her to sleep."

"Why should we believe you?" Luna interjected.

"You don't have to believe me," Galaxia said, and gently laid the Princess down. "Just believe your own eyes."

Princess Serenity had sustained no injuries, and she was obviously breathing.

"Ga... Galaxia?" the Queen gasped. "You defeated Chaos? But..."

"No, I didn't defeat Chaos," Galaxia sighed. "In fact, it won't be long before it takes over me again. Listen! You have a bigger threat than Chaos on your hands right now."

"A bigger threat..." Queen Serenity started.

"Than Chaos?" Luna finished her thought. "But... isn't Chaos the source of all evil?"

"This is not an evil force," Galaxia said, and then clamped her hands over her own head. "I— I need to leave soon. But I'll tell you what I can. Metalia and I were... trying to find a warrior who could... combat me." She shook her head as if suffering from a tremendous headache. "But something in his soul, now... it's decaying; no... that's not the right word."

"Galaxia, hurry up and just tell us!" Luna said, concerned for the safety of the Queen and her daughter.

"Think of the soul as an independent being, separate to that of your physical body," Galaxia said, the words coming steadily as her mind conveyed the principle. "The body is made up of life forms that work together and reproduce. As new ones are created, the old fade away, disperse, and the life force within them feeds the new. But something different has happened with this boy's soul."

Galaxia then knelt on the floor and winced. Chaos was fighting hard for control.

"Can you tell us anything more, Galaxia?" Queen Serenity said.

"He... killed... Uranus and Neptune..." Galaxia managed to get out. Tears started to stream from down her cheeks. Queen Serenity gasped as tears began to fall from her own eyes.

Galaxia grit her teeth, then continued. "He's drawing his power from anger. He will only get... stronger... I have to use the full power of Chaos when I leave here, and destroy him. Then all of you have to come... come together and defeat me. Remember, it won't be Sailor Galaxia... it will be Chaos... no matter what I say, don't believe me..."

"Galaxia..." Queen Serenity started to protest, but then realized Galaxia was right. If Chaos had been controlling her before, she wouldn't have said these things.

"Sailor Teleport!" Galaxia shouted, and disappeared, leaving the Queen, the Princess and Luna behind.

"Luna... please help my daughter," the Queen said. "With Uranus and Neptune..." She then faltered, unable to continue.

"Leave it to me," Luna said, and helped the Princess, who was slowly regaining consciousness, to her feet. _Did the Princess witness Uranus' and Neptune's deaths?_ Luna thought to herself. _I sincerely hope not..._

* * *

_"I have to get to Earth... to defeat Prometheus..."_

_"Galaxia..."_

_The figure of Metalia appeared to Galaxia once again, surrounded by white light._

_"Are you going to delay my teleport again, Queen Metalia?" Galaxia demanded._

_"I am afraid so, my friend," Metalia replied, a sad look on her face. "But first, I need to explain to you the truth."_

_"The... truth?"_

_Metalia caressed the gem adorning her bust before continuing._

_"My real name is Kaorinite."_

_"What?"_

_Metalia, or Kaorinite, nodded. "Metalia is the name of a spirit of the sun, a goddess of darkness and a servant of Chaos. When I fell in love with King Phaon, Metalia appeared to me in a dream and told me of the coming threat."_

_"Threat? But Chaos _is_ the threat."_

_"No, Galaxia. Prometheus was the threat all along. I didn't see it before, but I do now."_

_"Then _why_ are you stopping me from saving others from him?" Tears filled Galaxia's eyes in what was apparently the dream space. "Could it be that this is Chaos' goal?"_

_"Chaos is not evil, star child, but those who are good could never understand that. Chaos is destruction, that much is true. But sometimes destruction is necessary. You said so yourself, just a moment ago."_

_"I said bodies are made up of life forms that work together. The old supports the new by giving up their lives... but that's not the same thing."_

_"It _is_ the same thing. Think of life, with all its beauty and possibilities. Why would anyone give that up willingly?" The figure calling herself Kaorinite undid a tie on her head, letting her red hair fall around her._

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"Love, Galaxia."_

_"Love?"_

_"Awaken now."_

* * *

When Galaxia came to, she was facing the ruins of the castle in Raulus, which could only mean one thing.

_That Prometheus... he's destroyed this castle._

"Phaon! King Phaon!" Galaxia shouted, running through the ruins. She kept calling his name for what seemed like an eternity before she heard him call back.

"G...Galaxia..."

Phaon's battered body lay on the ground. She could see bruises wherever skin was exposed; his armor ruined, clothing in tatters. _Judging from his wounds, he must have been enduring incredible pain after the battle was over,_ Galaxia noted with a shiver. _He should be dead... could it be he was waiting for me to come?_

"Phaon... Prometheus did this to you, didn't he?"

"I... chose to face him... to give the Prince time to escape..."

"The Prince. Prince Endymion?! He came down here? Prometheus will go after him next!"

"It's all right... the Prince returned..." Phaon wheezed as the agony caused by his injuries continued to interfere with his breathing. "The Prince returned to the Kingdom of Serenity. Prometheus can't... follow him there. Not yet..."

Galaxia pounded the floor in impotent rage. "That Prometheus... I'll never forgive him for this... Never!"

"You saw her... didn't you?"

Galaxia blinked as she was brought out of her anger by Phaon's weak voice. "Her?"

"Kaorinite..."

Galaxia gasped. _So that wasn't just a vision... Metalia was telling the truth about who she was!_

"We... we brought Prometheus into this world... his parents may have... given birth to him, but... we made him what he is now, so... perhaps we deserve... what happened to us..."

"Don't say that!" Galaxia shouted. "I'm the one who should shoulder all the blame. I made a rash decision and battled Prometheus, and awoke that power within his desperate, rotting soul. It's my fault!"

"But you weren't in control... were you?" Phaon said, and forced a smile.

"...what?"

"Chaos... it controls every living thing in this world," Phaon explained, and then laughed despite his tremendous pain. "Even the creatures of light... only exist through... our sacrifice. And they know it. Queen Serenity was... ready to give up everything..."

"Queen Serenity? What about Queen Serenity?" Galaxia wanted to shake Phaon, but she knew that would be heartless. "Why are you saying these things?"

Phaon's movements became sluggish; it was evident he did not have much energy left. "Since Queen Serenity came into being, she knew... from the beginning... her happy life, could only exist if other people were sad. The evil in this world... the humans never did surrender to the darkness. It was..."

"No!" Galaxia shouted. "That's impossible!"

Phaon gave a sad smile as he saw the glint of recognition in Galaxia's eyes. "The woman you saw in your dreams... her name is Nehellenia. She is... the true soul... of Queen Sere..."

And then Phaon's body finally gave out and he breathed his last.

Galaxia's frown deepened as she looked upon the once proud King of the Outer Realm, Phaon. A body that had once possessed all the beauty that a human man could ever wish for, now, all at once, destroyed by the ravages of battle. Again. Soon, Earthlings would forget his face. In time, Galaxia knew, even she might forget it.

But his memory...

"Galactica Super String!" Galaxia shouted, her hand pointing at the ground. She created a hole that would serve as Phaon's grave.

_I will not surrender to Chaos,_ Galaxia thought to herself as she carefully placed Phaon's corpse there. _And I will not let Phaon's body rot in the open air. If Chaos intends to interfere with my teleportation, then I'll have to find Prometheus with the use of my own physical powers. Watch me... Phaon... Kaorinite... I'm going to avenge you and stop this ruin that I started._

She plied loose earth over Phaon's body and then thrust her Sword of Sealing in it to mark the gravesite.

_This I vow on my name, Sailor Galaxia._

Galaxia then moved forward with the speed of lightning in search of her prey.

* * *

Queen Serenity walked into the inner hallways of the Serenity Castle once again, where an emergency meeting of the Sailor Team had once again been called; this time confirming her suspicion that the greater threat was, in fact, this boy that Galaxia spoke of. As she opened the door, she saw not only the Team gathered with Prince Endymion and the Generals of the Golden Kingdom, but the remaining Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System; Sailors Pluto and Saturn.

They were in the midst of discussion when they were silenced by the Queen's arrival.

"What are you two doing here?" Queen Serenity inquired, her voice somewhere between shocked and angry. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Do you think we wouldn't know when the light of a star died out?" Saturn added. "This is a crisis indeed, to have to summon all the Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System."

"All the ones that are left, anyway," Mars grumbled. "That Prometheus... what are we going to do without our two strongest soldiers?"

"Prometheus?" Queen Serenity asked. "Is that his name?"

"I confronted him before coming here," Prince Endymion said, and held up the Space Sword he had retrieved from him. "He had this, Uranus' Holy Talisman, and his power is tremendous. King Phaon bought me time so I could come here."

"There's another crisis that you should be aware of," Pluto added. "The reason why I'm able to appear here."

Queen Serenity gasped. _Of course..._

"The Door of Space-Time has vanished," Pluto said. "I don't know what it means. But without anything to guard, I can lend you my power in this time of crisis."

"It may reappear in your absence," Mercury reminded her. "We don't know what the enemy is planning. Perhaps this was the opportunity they were waiting for."

"Sailor Mercury, this is no time for planning," Venus said sternly. "Our enemy is clear. Prometheus. We have to worry about him right now."

Mercury sighed and wrung her hands. "Right... I'm sorry."

"Galaxia brought me the Princess," the Queen said.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Galaxia?" Kunzite was the first General to speak up since the Queen's entry.

"Her body is a vessel of chaos, but her soul seems to be struggling for control," the Queen said. "The Princess is alive and unharmed. Luna of Mau is watching over her. But... Galaxia said some things that I hope can help."

"You don't have to tell us," Saturn said. "We know."

Queen Serenity's eyes widened briefly.

"'Soul necrosis'..." Pluto said simply.

"We've seen it one time in our lifetimes before, after the end of the First Sailor Wars," Saturn explained. "Of course, not in these bodies, but our memories are still strong."

"People of the Kingdom of Serenity believe themselves to be immortal," Pluto said. "But there's a hidden suffering within that immortality, and they secretly long to have what the Earth people have — a reason to live. You, too, should understand that... better than any of us, I believe."

Queen Serenity touched her lip with her finger, and her eyes shimmered. "When I gave birth to the Princess, I hoped to give her that... I hoped that perhaps she would calm the despair of the people of my Kingdom, and the rage of the people of Earth..."

"In ancient times, when the Sailor Soldiers of love and justice fought, the pawns of Chaos would suffer from a disease that we called 'soul necrosis'," Saturn said. "Their spiritual power would multiply with unstoppable speed, and our only recourse was to annihilate them with my own power, the power of death."

"Fortunately, because Chaos was without a body of its own, we were able to prevent it from realizing the potential that taking such a body for itself would present it with," Pluto added. "Not to mention, the humans that it infected with this disease were often weak, and merely roadblocks to prevent us from finding the real enemy."

"I don't remember any of this," Jupiter admitted.

"You all made the decision to seal these memories when you were reincarnated," Saturn explained. "Even now, you will not remember. Only when the end of this existence is upon us, will they come to you, quicker than a flash."

Another dead silence.

"End of..." Zoisite murmured.

"...This existence?" Mercury finished.

"We did not expect Galaxia to take the actions she had taken," Pluto sighed. "Admittedly, we were not counting on her surviving the First Sailor Wars. Even 30 years ago, the physical form that you saw, that looked radiant with youthful beauty, was deep down inside a desperate old crone wishing to have her past returned to her."

"The memory of her treasured, irreplacable comrades falling one by one," Saturn said in a flat monotone. "The mistakes that the Original Sailor Soldier made that caused them to die, their Sailor Crystals wiped out so that they could never return. That nameless guardian, Galaxia... she's wiped them from the tablet of her heart, too, over and over, but that heart continues to beat, regardless of her will... or ours."

"Isn't that a little heartless?!" Mars snapped.

"Indeed!" Jadeite added. "To have someone live on in that way... it's just too terrible!"

"If it were not for our duty, I would have killed her myself," Saturn said. "But Sailor Soldiers are not to kill each other under any circumstance. Galaxia understands this better than anyone. Much of the code we live by, she has written herself, even if she no longer remembers."

Pluto nodded. "But now, there is this boy, Prometheus. Chaos tricked Galaxia into awakening his hatred, and now his soul is decaying, awakening within it infinite power. Soon there will be nothing that is not within his power to do."

"Are you telling me that Prometheus' power will soon equal Galaxia's?" Kunzite asked.

"No... it will exceed hers," Venus said, her tone suddenly so dark and serious in stark contrast to the usual whimsical one others knew so well.

"That's right," Saturn said. "Galaxia may be a pawn of Chaos now, but she still possesses the body of a Sailor Soldier and the mind of that heroine who saved the galaxy... no, this existence. Her belief in the code has become instinct. Chaos can take no action right now that Galaxia does not permit. Prometheus, on the other hand, is another matter."

"For him to kill Uranus and Neptune so easily," Pluto whispered. "Their wills were as strong as Galaxia's, bound to their duties. But Prometheus defeated them with the power of the human spirit combined with hatred and 'soul necrosis'... that disease that creates a fear of all existence."

"But that means he won't stop until there's nothing left!" Nephrite said.

"No!" Jupiter shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "If that's the case, then forget plans! Let's just get out there and stop him!"

"Are you a fool, Sailor Jupiter?" Prince Endymion said with anger in his voice. "If we rush in without a plan, all we will accomplish is getting ourselves killed! Who will stop Prometheus then?"

"I will."

A female voice at the door caused everyone to turn to see Princess Serenity standing there, with Luna next to her, appearing to be out of breath. "Sorry, my Queen," Luna gasped. "I tried to stop her, but..."

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" Queen Serenity asked, but then noticed something different in her face. _Prince Endymion, the love of her life, is sitting right here, but she doesn't even seem to notice him. Her face... such determination._

She gasped in horror as the realization struck her like a slap in the face. _ She saw Uranus and Neptune die. No, more than that... the power of Selene within her is starting to awaken._

"Princess Serenity, this is a closed meeting," Prince Endymion said. "I'm sorry, but these are not children's matters."

"I am fourteen years old, the same age as the others," Princess Serenity reminded him coolly.

"Others?" Prince Endymion asked, confused, then gasped in shock as well. _She means the other Sailor Soldiers. But then, could it be..._

Princess Serenity's next words were proof to all witnesses that she was no longer a child, as she spoke them free of sadness and sorrow, but with strength and determination.

"I saw Prometheus kill Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. I couldn't do anything to stop him, or save them from suffering. I understand that a Sailor Soldier has to be ready to die, but I can't abide being a ruler without the strength to protect anyone, especially those people who want to protect her in kind. So, I've made my decision."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, then exhaled.

_Daughter..._ Queen Serenity. _You've exceeded my powers now. I..._

"I, the heir to the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity, wish to become a Sailor Soldier."

* * *

END OF STRING 07

* * *

_Princess Serenity wants to... become a Sailor Soldier? Is this even possible? Will her mother permit this? And what of the lurking threat of Chaos? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, so be sure not to miss it! Next time: __**String 08 — Hidden Dreams Revealed, Journey into Elysion.**_


	8. Journey into Elysion

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_In the beginning, there was Chaos._

_I would not destroy the illusion of your world so quickly, so I will let you stay with that statement for a moment, and discover the truth of it on your own. But it is, indeed, true that the beginning of the world was a time of turbulent energy — the life form that we today call "Chaos"._

_I am Sailor Galaxia. I have learned much as a result of sealing Chaos within myself. I have known the sadness that sleeps within the souls of those who fight for love and justice. But even deeper still, is the despair of their enemies. Is this their true wish? To oppose something that, to even the most foolish of intellects, is enchanting in its radiance?_

_The ones who ally themselves with the light dream of future times of love and happiness, where there is no one on whom the burden of their happy lives lies. Everyone who lives, everyone who exists, would work together for the happiness of all. But can such a dream become reality?_

_Kaorinite saw the reality of this dream for what it was — an illusion. She saw the truth of this world._

_But she has nevertheless sacrificed her existence to be an eternal guardian. If that dream is impossible, then I, like she, will break the boundaries of possibility and become the demons that the guardians of light fight against, and finally destroy, to live in that future._

_But there are those who wish for the end of courage itself. And for that, I must stop pretending, and do whatever it takes to protect the people who truly matter to me..._

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 08 – Hidden Dreams Revealed, Journey into Elysion.**_

* * *

"Are you a fool, Sailor Jupiter?" Prince Endymion said with anger in his voice. "If we rush in without a plan, all we will accomplish is getting ourselves killed! Who will stop Prometheus then?"

"I will," Princess Serenity announced.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" Queen Serenity asked, but then noticed something different in the princess's expression. _Prince Endymion, the love of her life, is sitting right here, but she doesn't even seem to notice him. Her face... such determination._

"Princess Serenity, this is a closed meeting," Prince Endymion said. "I'm sorry, but these are not children's matters."

"I am fourteen years old, the same age as the others," Princess Serenity reminded him coolly.

"Others?" Prince Endymion asked.

"I saw Prometheus kill Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. I couldn't do anything to stop him, or save them from suffering. I understand that a Sailor Soldier has to be ready to die, but I can't abide being a ruler without the strength to protect anyone, especially those people who want to protect her in kind. So, I've made my decision." She stood resolute and continued, "I, the heir to the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity, wish to become a Sailor Soldier."

"_What?_" Jupiter shouted. "Princess, with all due respect, being a Sailor Soldier is not something you can just become because you want t—"

"No," Mars interrupted her. "It's possible, Jupiter. Look in her eyes."

Jupiter did as her comrade asked, and then gasped. Even without the heightened psychic sense that Mars possessed, Jupiter could see it. Unwavering determination... this was no childish wish. The Princess knew exactly what she was risking.

Prince Endymion wanted to say he wouldn't permit this, but he understood her pain well as an empath. He knew that it was more painful to be powerless in this kind of situation. Endymion feared for the Princess' personal safety, but he had to admire her drive to fight.

"Daughter..." Queen Serenity said with a sigh, and touched her shoulder. "I never expected you to grow this much so fast, but it seems you are an adult now. I've kept things from you. I apologize."

"Apologize for what, Mother?"

Queen Serenity looked at the group. "Galaxia told me that when she sealed Chaos within herself, she sacrificed her Star Seed, sending it to the far corners of the galaxy. It would seem... that Galaxia's Star Seed has chosen my daughter."

"Excuse me?" Zoisite said. "Her Star Seed..."

"Is that what it was?" Princess Serenity said. "The figure in my dreams... that called me Sailor Moon?"

Queen Serenity nodded. "If we can harness that power, then it's very possible that you can achieve this goal. But Princess... my daughter, are you sure this is the path you wish to take?"

"Yes," the Princess confirmed. She did not give it a second thought.

"In that case," Prince Endymion said, getting up. "We only have one option."

"One option?" the Princess asked.

The Generals nodded knowingly. "To unlock the hidden powers of Galaxia's Star Seed, we have to venture into the depths of Elysion itself," Nephrite said.

"Your dreams and nightmares will become reality," Zoisite went on. "You will have to confront them, and defeat them, to become a Sailor Soldier."

Mercury nodded in agreement. This was the same trial that every girl took before becoming a Sailor Soldier, but for a Lunarian to choose to do it — there was no telling what would happen.

"We should all go," Venus said. "If the Princess passes her trials, we will be fighting alongside her."

"Passes them? But..." the Princess began, and then stopped herself.

Saturn pressed her. "But?"

"But what if I fail?" she asked. Suddenly, doubt was preying on her mind.

"Then Prometheus may win," Pluto said. "And this world will be doomed."

Mars seemed visibly irritated, and got up. "You're doubting yourself now?" she shouted. "After all that strength you showed us before? Don't be a coward now! You can do it, Princess Serenity!"

"Sailor Mars!" Queen Serenity snapped.

"It's okay, mother," the Princess said.

Mars realized her place and blushed, her face falling, but stopped short of apologizing.

"I need someone to pull me out of fear and into strength," the Princess said, and gave a heavy-hearted sigh. "I prepared myself to come here and face all of you... especially the Prince. But, I'm really afraid. This enemy doesn't care about anything but being the strongest."

"Princess Serenity..." Mars remembered that the Princess had seen the enemy with her own eyes, saw him cut down Uranus and Neptune. "I'm sorry..."

"It's all right," Princess Serenity said. "Forget about it, Sailor Mars. I'm ready to do this."

"We have to teleport to a specific area of the Earth," Prince Endymion said. "If you'll take me with you, I'll guide you there."

The Sailor Soldiers nodded, then Endymion glanced at his Generals, who also offered their approval. He then looked at Princess Serenity. She looked back at him.

There was an unspoken promise between them.

_I won't let this enemy get the better of you, Princess Serenity,_ Prince Endymion thought to himself. _When you came to me, I had a feeling it would come to this. I'll give my life before I allow anything to hurt you. And any lives that come after that... are yours. You're the bravest soul I've ever known..._

* * *

Three guards stood watch outside the gates of Hyacinthus, a military encampment in the upper regions of the world. Distant from the sun, it had, as it usually did, a cold temperature, and the guards were decked in properly protective clothing.

But when a youthful figure appeared before them quick as a flash, the guards looked at each other in confusion.

"You are warriors," the youth said breathlessly. "Aren't you?"

"Who are you?" one guard said. "What do you want in Hyacinthus?"

"My name is Prometheus," he replied. "Let that name burn in your hearts while your bodies burn in the fires of hell!" He then prepared to deliver an attack of concussive force.

Galaxia appeared in an equally quick golden flash, not showing any signs of exhaustion, and blocked his punch.

"Galaxia!" Prometheus shouted.

"That's... Sailor Galaxia?" one guard asked the other.

"It was easy to find you," Galaxia said, eyes narrowed. "The trail of corpses you left behind... do you know how to follow anything other than the straight path?"

She then threw Prometheus off and turned to the guards. "Hyacinthus is a military base, right?" she said. "You know body transmission, don't you?"

"Yes, but it takes a lot of ener—" one guard said, but Galaxia cut him off.

"Gather the people here and evacuate this city!" Galaxia commanded. "It's going to..."

She was interrupted by Prometheus trying to attack the guards again. She blocked his attack, but the force released from these two great powers clashing released a shockwave that knocked the guards to the ground.

"Do you see what I mean?" Galaxia yelled. "This town's not going to last much longer at this rate! I don't want anyone here to get hurt!"

"R...right!" the guards cried, moving quickly towards the center of the base.

"You _wench_!" Prometheus spat. "Do you know the strength I would have gained from killing those soldiers?"

"I know your real plan," Galaxia replied as the two struggled, Galaxia holding back Prometheus' punch back. "You were trying to gain enough strength to confront the Sailor Soldiers. You know they're approaching Earth to go to Elysion."

"So, you know of the powers I've gained," Prometheus said with a chuckle. "It was all thanks to the strength I've obtained from my previous battles!"

"The people you killed; they had families, too. Did you ever think of that?"

Prometheus pushed Galaxia off and they positioned themselves for another standoff. "I don't care about families whose livelihoods are gained through fighting!" he said.

Galaxia closed her eyes and did a spiritual scan. _Good... everyone's evacauted. Quicker than I expected... or perhaps we've used a lot of time talking. In any case, I can truly begin this fight now._

Her armor started to change color, from gold to a deep black. The brooch on her chest became ruby red, her skin became pale and her eyes turned golden. "Your power will soon surpass ours," she said, her voice sounding like two people speaking as one. "We cannot permit that!"

"Are you so afraid a power exists that might exceed your own?" Prometheus said, and then laughed madly. "He was right, you know! I could never hope to touch you as long as I didn't have darkness in my heart! Well, look at me now, Galaxia... or should I call you Chaos?"

"We possess the greatest power in this galaxy, but we are... no, _I_ am Sailor Galaxia," she replied. "I've united my body with the spirit of Chaos so I can have the power to put an end to you!"

"So you'd give up your soul to destroy a mere boy?" Prometheus chuckled. "You may be strong, but you're not very smart."

"My soul is right here in front of you, Prometheus," Galaxia said. "Are you going to attack me now with your strength? Or are you going to run from me like a dog, and kill more weaklings to try to increase your power?"

Prometheus gritted his teeth. "Damn it," he muttered. "I guess I've got no choice. But, make no mistake, Galaxia..."

He clenched his fists tight. "It'll be a tougher fight than you could ever expect!"

The two then rushed at each other, beginning their power struggle.

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers, the Four Generals, Prince Endymion, Queen Serenity and her daughter were the company that arrived in the center of the world, between what we today call the Tigris and the Euphrates. This would mark the first time Queen Serenity had set foot on Earth in nineteen centuries.

"Prepare yourselves," Prince Endymion said. "After Queen Serenity and I fully release the seal, anything could happen."

"The seal?" Princess Serenity asked. "Mother has to be here to release the seal?"

"This is the unnamed seal that Selene created long ago, to protect her children from the raging tides of the war of the gods," Kunzite said. "Two descendants of her children must be here."

"But aren't I a descendant?" the Princess pressed on.

"It's not that we don't believe in you," Venus said. "But your mother has learned this incantation and practiced it every morning for her entire life. Besides, she wants to help you on your journey."

"I see," the Princess said. "Thank you, mother."

"It's what any mother would do for her child," the Queen said.

"No words can release this seal," Prince Endymion said. "Just our unified thoughts. Everyone, please still your minds. Do not think of anything. Do not even think of thinking of anything. If a thought occurs to you, dwell on it for the time being, then let it go. Otherwise, the seal release will not work."

"This sounds like meditation," Jupiter suggested.

"Please keep quiet," Nephrite urged in a gentle voice, "and do as he says."

The Queen did as bidden, knowing of the enchantments behind the seal. However, her mind would not keep still. Thoughts kept drifting in and out of her consciousness. She was preoccupied with the thoughts of her people... the people of the galaxy... no, the entire universe...

Would they truly be safe from this threat, because of her daughter's decision?

Queen Serenity blinked.

Before her and her company stood the Door of Space-Time.

"It appears that the seal has been released," Prince Endymion said. "Before we even knew what was happening, we have a trial to face."

"How could the Door of Space-Time be here?" Pluto asked.

Mercury focused her vision. Her special power was seeing through illusions. But she could see no signs of illusions here. "This is the real Door," she said, and then noticed their surroundings. "And from the looks of it, we were taken through Elysion and into the dream world in an instant. Somehow, the Door of Space-Time was waiting here for us."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose," Princess Serenity said, running to the door. But she was blocked by Pluto's Garnet Rod.

"You can't open the door," Pluto said. "Only I can."

"That's right, Princess," the Queen said. "Don't be so hasty."

"Oh... right," the Princess replied, realizing her error. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Princess," Pluto said. "In any case, the fact that the Door is here means that time is frozen in the other world. I don't know why it would be here otherwise."

"I have no idea how we got here when we were supposed to be heading to Elysion," Prince Endymion muttered, and his Generals grumbled their agreement.

"I have a feeling that if we open that door and head through it, our questions will be answered," Mars pondered aloud.

Pluto closed her eyes and pointed the Rod at the Door, reciting a magical spell. "O guardian of time! Release the seal on the old ways and open the Door of Space-Time! I call out thy true name... O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Please guide us! Please protect us! And open the path of light to us!"

At once, the door threw itself open, and the company was surrounded by light. They closed their eyes and cried out in shock as they were engulfed in its brightness. When the light faded, they opened their eyes and were surprised yet again. They seemed to be in a swirling void, but there was an invisible floor beneath their feet.

"What is this place?" Prince Endymion asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It is the Void," Sailor Pluto replied. "The place where dreams are born."

"I see," Nephrite said, nodding. "I thought this place looked familiar. I had a dream of it myself."

Jupiter knelt on the ground. Suddenly, her body began to shiver.

Nephrite instinctively reached out for her. "Are you okay, Sailor Jupiter?" he half-asked, half-shouted.

"Saturn, this is what you were talking about, isn't it? 'The end of this existence'?" Jupiter stammered while looking down at the ground. "I feel memories rushing back to my mind quicker than I can follow... it's... it's frightening."

"Calm down," Sailor Saturn said. "All of you. You are going to see visions in your mind. They are real, but they cannot harm you unless you dwell on them. They are your past and future lives."

Jupiter got to her feet. "I see..." she said, and then silent tears burst from her eyes as if from behind a dam. "There's some deep pain inside that I can't control, though..."

"Remember your training, Sailor Jupiter," Nephrite said. "Let the feeling pass through you."

"I know, Nephrite," Jupiter replied. "But it feels like... there's something that's going to happen, that I want to stop, but can't."

"I feel the same," Mars said. "There's this burning sorrow in my heart... I don't know what to do with it."

"It's like a wound to my body," Venus added. "I want to cry out, but I know I mustn't."

"I don't feel any of these things," Mercury admitted with a sigh.

"Me neither," Zoisite said. "But this place definitely looks familiar. Like Nephrite, I've seen it before. And I have a feeling that Jadeite and Kunzite have seen it too."

The other Generals nodded.

Then a voice echoed in the Void. "So... you've all finally realized that you had to come here. To the place where no light escapes. The world where imagination and reality become one..."

"Who's there?" Prince Endymion said, drawing his sword. There was negative energy in the air. The Generals were equally on guard, and the Sailor Soldiers prepared themselves for battle.

"Be calm," the voice went on. "I don't intend to harm any of you. I am only here to talk."

"Then what is this tremendous negative energy we feel?" Mars shouted. "If you're planning to catch us off guard, think again!"

"I will explain in a minute," the voice said as a black form started to materialize in front of them. "But first, please drop your guard. I cannot stop my appearance, but you... make me afraid." She hesitated on the last part.

The Generals and Soldiers were about to attack anyway, but Prince Endymion held them back.

"Let's listen to what she has to say, first," he said.

"But, Prince Endymion!" Mars shouted.

"Stay back!" he reiterated.

"Thank you, Prince Endymion," the voice continued. "I had a feeling you would help me." The figure then materialized, assuming the form of a human female. Her jet black hair was done up in large oxtails similar to Queen Serenity, but her form somewhat resembled the Princess. Her skin, however, was much paler and her violet eyes looked sad. The woman's dress matched her hair, the garment accented by an off-white drapery she wore around her waist.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked, but then gasped as she noticed Queen Serenity. The gathered company saw that she was slowly backing away from the strange apparition.

"No..." the Queen said. "It can't be you! I sealed you away!"

"Who is this, Mother?" Princess Serenity demanded.

"Get a hold of yourself, Queen Serenity!" Prince Endymion added.

"That's... that's... the Nightmare," the Queen replied. "A creature who tormented my people while they slept. A dark life form that was jealous of our prosperity..."

The apparition closed her eyes and sighed. "She is right," she said. "All of those things that your Queen says are correct."

"What?" everyone exclaimed, almost in unison.

"I am the Nightmare," she went on. "But I have a name of my own. Queen Serenity doesn't remember the truth about me, because she sealed me away when she was very, very young."

Queen Serenity clenched her fist momentarily, then let it go. _I felt a flare of anger, then... I've only felt that emotion rarely, and it never meant anything good,_ she thought to herself. _But now, I know I am reacting violently to the truth. I cannot give in to my animal impulses. I must listen now!_

The woman before the gathered warriors smiled sadly. "Those emotions that you have now, you had then, and you were guilty beyond belief, burdened with the knowledge that it was wrong to have those emotions, that they would only result in destruction. And so, I was created, a place for you to hide those feelings. But you would not honor my existence... instead you sealed me in this black place. But it was your daughter that saved me."

"Princess Serenity?" the Queen asked.

"Princess?" Prince Endymion asked. "Do you know this person?"

Princess Serenity looked carefully. "I don't know her," she admitted, then narrowed her gaze. "But... I can't explain this. It doesn't make sense, but... I feel like I _will_ know her in the future."

"Exactly, Sailor Moon," the woman said.

Everyone gasped in shock. "Sailor Moon?" Mars and Mercury said in concert.

The Queen simply stood still, her own eyes shimmering with powerless tears. "It's true," she said. "I've hidden so much from you, Princess. I should have had more faith in you."

"Mother?" the Princess asked, her voice sounding sad but confused.

"Do not be sad, Queen Serenity," the Nightmare said. "Your daughter is a true spirit, a Manifestation of God, the God that the Earthlings worship and love so."

"Shut up!" the Queen shouted reflexively. "Spouting such nonsense about God, what do you know? What of the suffering that the Earthlings had to put up with... just so we can live such a lavish lifestyle! What kind of just God would permit such a thing!"

She fell on her knees, finally overwhelmed by emotion, realizing her anger had controlled her. "Is there really no way for our kind to go on living, other than by the people of Earth having to suffer?" she sobbed. "In the end... is that all there is?"

The Nightmare touched the Queen's shoulders, and their eyes met.

"No..." the Queen said, her voice sounding small and fearful. "No! I hate you! Stay away!"

"What are you afraid of?" the Nightmare replied. "Surely not me..."

"If I do what you are thinking, we will all perish!" the Queen replied. "Earthlings and Lunarians, all beings with life, will disappear!"

But the Nightmare didn't listen, and the Queen didn't resist despite her words. The warriors, the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon watched as the Queen was kissed by this strange person called the Nightmare. Queen Serenity's eyes closed and her body calmed, and it was then that the Nightmare pulled away, and got back on her feet.

Prince Endymion was the first to take action, and did so promptly. "What did you do to the Queen?" he said, pointing his sword at her.

"Put your sword down," the Queen said, eyes still closed.

"Did you control her mind?" the Prince shouted, still addressing the Nightmare.

"Her name is Nehellenia!" the Queen shouted.

Everyone gasped at the revelation of the name of the Nightmare.

"That's Nehellenia," the Queen said, eyes slowly opening. "When I was a child, everyone loved me. My parents, my kingdom, the Earthlings. They all would sing my praises. But in my heart, I was all alone. I didn't deserve all this love... me, who did nothing. I looked in the mirror one day, and I saw her. That's when the dreams started."

"Yes," Nehellenia said, eyes open now. "You were able to cast aside what you saw as a mere childish temper tantrum, and conduct yourself with the regal grace required of a princess and future queen. In time, you forgot about me. You even forgot my name. But you sealed me here, in the hellish blackness of your heart!"

"What?" Mars stammered.

"What nonsense you are speaking!" Jadeite barked. "We're in Queen Serenity's heart? She's here in front of us now!"

"I am speaking in metaphors," Nehellenia replied. "Forgive me. In one form of the timeline, I remain sealed, but then the Queen Serenity of the future destroyed me. In another form, though, the one we are in, I find forgiveness and grace through your daughter, Princess Serenity, or as she shall be known, Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Eternal... Sailor Moon?" Princess Serenity asked.

"That is a title you must earn through struggles and trial," Nehellenia sighed. "I wish there was another way, but there is simply no time left. Galaxia has allowed Chaos to consume her soul in order to gain the strength needed to defeat Prometheus. In time, that battle will destroy this entire existence. There is nothing you can do to prevent this."

"Nothing... we can do?" the Queen whispered. "But we came all this way... because of my daughter's desire to save the world. It was sincere, and true... but we did all this for nothing?"

"You don't yet understand," Nehellenia replied. "Galaxia's true desire is to be the strongest in the universe, so she can protect something important and precious to her. Her memories of her comrades are what she treasures, but they can never be enough to replace what she's lost, what she's failed to protect."

"Failed to protect?" Mars said quietly, as a vision ran through her head of the time she witnessed Galaxia's demise.

Nehellenia smiled fondly at the Princess. "Princess Serenity, in the future, you saved me from my own nightmare. Because of that, I love you, as I love your friends. And because of this love, I will help you by lending you some of my power."

A bright light materialized out of Nehellenia's bosom and floated into the Void. It became a crystal; a dark shining crystal.

"What is this?" the Princess said, walking towards it.

"That is the Black Onyx Crystal," Nehellenia replied. "It is a magical charm born from the heart that created the Illusionary Silver Crystal that Queen Serenity holds. With it, Princess Serenity, you can make your dreams come true. You can become Sailor Moon, and protect this world that you love. However, there will be a price."

"A price?" the Princess said, as her hands trembled to take hold of it.

"Your friends will become your enemies," Nehellenia sighed. "This is the nature of the Nightmare. Because all beings with life will love you, you will have no one to forgive, and so your friends must become your enemies. By defeating them and ending their lives, they can find the forgiveness they seek, and through their forgiveness, you will find yours."

"I don't understand," the Princess admitted, her hands clenching.

"Perhaps you will understand this, then," Nehellenia went on. "The same light of hope that rebuilds our future, will destroy our past."

The Princess gasped. "Galaxia said that!"

All the Sailor Soldiers nodded. "That is the legend of the Sailor Wars," Saturn said. "The words left to us by the Legendary Sailor Soldier, to guide our path. Along with that, she also left us this."

"When darkness comes to make all into one, she will appear, born of love for all, shining the light that we must follow," Pluto finished Saturn's thought. "Princess Serenity, without a doubt, you are the one that this legend spoke of."

The Queen gasped quietly. _Galaxia said that to me, too,_ she thought in her heart. _She told me that legend predates even her... but the Sailor Soldiers that serve me know of it. But how...?_

"Why do my friends have to become my enemies?" Princess Serenity probed. "Won't it hurt us both to fight?"

"They will forget about your friendship, and come for the Silver Crystal that you will hold," Nehellenia explained.

"_I_ hold? But my mother holds it."

Nehellenia smiled sadly and looked to the Queen, who finally understood. She stood up, and caressed the moon-shaped tie on the ribbon on her bust.

"Daughter," she whispered. "The time has come. I'm not afraid anymore."

A bright light began to shine out of that tie.

"Mother, no!" the Princess cried. "You... you'll die!"

"No, I won't," the Queen replied. "Not while I'm here in the Void. Here, I can protect you for always, as has been my wish. That's the wish I made on the Silver Crystal, the day I was born. To have a daughter who would help my people, and to protect her for always."

"Does that mean you're going to stay here?" Kunzite said. "You're not coming back with us?"

"That's right," the Queen nodded.

"That's impossible!" Mars protested. "You are the Queen! If Princess Serenity becomes Sailor Moon, then who will rule the Kingdom of Serenity?"

The Queen's voice caught in her throat as she looked at Nehellenia. She couldn't say the words, and was mentally pleading with Nehellenia to say them for her.

Nehellenia nodded sadly, as the Illusionary Silver Crystal finally appeared.

"Nobody," Nehellenia said in a soft voice. "The Kingdom of Serenity will be no more."

* * *

END OF STRING 08

* * *

_What does Nehellenia mean by this? The Kingdom of Serenity will be no more... all the legends say that Beryl became Queen of Earth and destroyed the Kingdom with her own hands. Is the timeline really changing? What is the cause? Find out the answers next time. __**String 09 — The Darkness that Hides the Light.**_


	9. The Darkness that Hides the Light

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_The light of hope..._

_But what nurtures that light? Do we need a darkness of despair to treasure that light of hope so?_

_I hope not. On this, I have gambled my entire existence. As a Sailor Soldier. As a human being. As a soul. I want to live in a world without evil. So why have I surrendered to Chaos?_

_As Metalia said, chaos is vital to the future, and I am slowly starting to understand why. As the pressure takes its toll on my body, I feel alive, even as I die. In this battle with no visible light that I am locked in, I feel my will moving with my own force._

_Is it beautiful? No. But I'm trying as hard as I can to avoid bloodshed. My opponent, however, actively seeks to fight in populated areas, in order to restrain my attacks. Soon, my anger will grow out of control, and I will stop at nothing to erase him._

_Come quickly, Sailor Moon. This planet is far too small to be the final battle arena. You must become far stronger than you are now._

_Come quickly, Sailor Moon. You must feel the pain that I did and overcome it in your own way. Then, together, we can find the planet most suited for us. You, the Light of Hope, and I, the human that surrendered it, so that Chaos can never harm this planet again._

_Come quickly, Sailor Moon. If we cannot do it together, I would rather die in this place. Please understand... Sailor Moon..._

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 09 – The Darkness that Hides the Light.**_

* * *

A bright light materialized out of Nehellenia's bosom and floated into the Void. It became a crystal; a dark shining crystal.

"What is this?" the Princess said, walking towards it.

"That is the Black Onyx Crystal," Nehellenia replied. "It is a magical charm born from the heart that created the Illusionary Silver Crystal, that Queen Serenity holds. With it, Princess Serenity, you can make your dreams come true. You can become Sailor Moon, and protect this world that you love. However, there will be a price."

"A price?" the Princess said, as her hands trembled at the prospect of taking hold of it.

"Your friends will become your enemies," Nehellenia sighed. "This is the nature of the Nightmare. Because all beings with life will love you, you will have no one to forgive, and so your friends must become your enemies."

"I don't understand," the Princess admitted, her hands clenching.

"Perhaps you will understand this, then," Nehellenia went on. "_The same light of hope that rebuilds our future, will destroy our past._"

The Princess gasped. "Galaxia said that!"

All the Sailor Soldiers nodded. "That is the legend of the Sailor Wars," Saturn said. "The words left to us by the Legendary Sailor Soldier, to guide our path. Along with that, she also left us this."

"_When darkness comes to make all into one, she will appear, born of love for all, shining the light that we must follow_," Pluto finished Saturn's thought. "Princess Serenity, without a doubt, you are the one this legend spoke of."

"Why do my friends have to become my enemies?" Princess Serenity said. "Won't it hurt each of us to fight?"

"They will forget about your friendship, and come for the Silver Crystal that you will hold," Nehellenia explained.

"_I_ hold? But my mother holds it."

Nehellenia smiled sadly and looked to the Queen, who finally understood. She stood up, and caressed the moon-shaped tie on the ribbon on her bust.

"Daughter," she whispered. "The time has come. I'm not afraid anymore."

A bright light started to shine out of that tie.

"Mother, no!" the Princess shouted. "You... you'll die!"

"No, I won't," the Queen replied. "Not while I'm here in the Void. Here, I can protect you for always, as has been my wish. That's the wish I made on the Silver Crystal, the day I was born. To have a daughter who would help my people, and to be able to protect her, no matter what."

"That's impossible!" Mars shouted. "You are the Queen! If Princess Serenity becomes Sailor Moon, then who will rule the Kingdom of Serenity?"

"Nobody," Nehellenia said in a soft voice. "The Kingdom of Serenity will be no more."

"No more?" Venus asked. "What do you mean?"

"The time is not right for you to understand," Nehellenia said simply.

The brilliance of the Illusionary Silver Crystal now shone brightly. It was drawn towards the Black Onyx Crystal, but there seemed to be a force keeping them apart.

"What's this?" Jadeite noted. "They seem to want to be together."

"Once the two Crystals come together, they will become the true Silver Crystal, the Mystical Silver Crystal," Nehellenia explained. "When that happens, I will disappear until the next new moon, and you will see the horrible truth of the new nightmare that you will have to face."

"The new nightmare?" Princess Serenity said.

Nehellenia nodded, with eyes downcast. "It is the will of Queen Serenity and myself that is keeping them apart. My mind is glad for this, as it would mean the destruction of the people with whom I bore a grudge against. But my heart is sad."

"Are you our enemy after all?" Prince Endymion said.

"There will be death and destruction in your future," Nehellenia said. "Or should I say, the illusion of death and destruction. It will be the love of Sailor Moon that saves you, and you will know this. It will be this feeling of love in your heart that gives you the power to suffer and die on the battlefield, to prove to the world that Sailor Moon's power is the strongest."

"But that's not what I want!" Princess Serenity protested. "That's not what I want at all!"

"We know," Nehellenia said. "This is the will of Chaos... that enemy that you feared all these millennia, in the cycles of death and rebirth that the Sailor Soldiers have taken upon themselves. But now you will see that she is your true ally. Because the current enemy, the new nightmare, cares nothing of the battle between light and darkness. He merely wants to be the most powerful."

Pluto and Saturn looked at each other. Their severe expressions said more than words.

Queen Serenity's knees started to knock, and with the force of her own will, she ceased their trembling. She was in such a state of fear, one she hadn't known since she was a child. Now, those fears that she thought she had surpassed were back.

"Chaos is our ally? But that's impossible," Mars said.

Mercury agreed. "It is the power of light that builds and creates stars, planets and worlds. Darkness..."

She then stopped in her tracks.

"That's right," Nehellenia said. "Darkness, chaos, in and of itself, has no power. It can only conceal. You have been mistaken about the nature of light, though. Light can take two forms: radiance, and fire. Fire is the light that destroys, and radiance is the light that builds. Chaos has had to borrow from the power of fire, and has concealed that all this time. But when these two crystals come together, you will see the fire for yourselves."

"'Fire'..." Venus gasped. "Are we in hell?"

"Hell?" Jupiter asked Venus.

"The Earthlings that believe in God, believe that when they die, they are sent to a place where they are judged," Venus explained. "Those who do good become one with the light in a place they call 'heaven', but the evil ones are sent to the fire. That, they call 'hell'."

"When the crystals unite, yes, this Void will become what the humans describe as hell," Nehellenia said. "But it is not a place of suffering. Once Princess Serenity decides to become Sailor Moon, that is when the true fight will begin, against her allies. But Princess, your enemies will also be your friends, and they will remind you of this."

Jupiter glanced at Nephrite. Nehellenia noticed this. "Yes, your thinking is correct," she told them. "It will be training. You, the Sailor Soldiers, will understand this, but Princess Serenity will not. Support her, give her emotional strength, and remember — none of this is real."

Prince Endymion blinked, confused by this information. "We're... dreaming?"

"That is up to the Queen," Nehellenia said. "With her will, she will decide this. If she withdraws the Illusionary Silver Crystal back into her locket, you will all wake up in Elysion and proceed with your quest to make Princess Serenity into Sailor Moon without success, and the fight will be in Galaxia's hands. You will remember none of this."

Princess Serenity frowned.

Nehellenia glanced at the Princess. "However, if you decide to move forward, then the Princess will become Sailor Moon for sure, and her training will begin in this place. Once her training is complete, you will be returned to Earth, at the same time when you released the seal, but you will remember everything. Then, your tasks will be clear."

"What will happen to my mother?" the Princess asked.

"I'll stay here," the Queen said. "And I'll also be here." She touched her own heart.

"What do you mean?" The Princess was confused. Something inside was nervous, but something still deeper was excited at the possibility. She knew both she and her mother wanted this, whatever it meant.

"Princess, when I am not with you, have you ever heard my voice guiding you?" Queen Serenity asked her.

The Princess gasped and looked down. "I... I don't know," she admitted. "I remember once I thought I heard your voice, but then I asked you about it and you said you didn't remember... so I thought it was just my imagination."

"Do you remember what else I said then?" the Queen said. The Sailor Soldiers and the Generals noticed, as they spoke, that the Crystals were drawing closer and closer together.

"That you were proud of me... but I didn't understand," the Princess replied. "I thought you were just humoring me."

The Queen smiled and walked towards her daughter. She put her hands on her shoulders, then just gave in to her impulse and hugged her. "You've kept much from me, too," she whispered. "You've felt unworthy, haven't you? Not as graceful as your mother, not as brave as the Sailor Soldiers that protected you, not as smart as Luna who guided you? Why didn't you tell me any of these things?"

"Mother," the Princess said, and then gently pushed her away. She then took her mother's hands. Both their faces were overflowing with tears.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," the Princess went on. "I know you're scared for me, but I have to do this. Even if I'm not graceful, brave or smart. Or even if I'm a crybaby..."

"Princess, you don't _have_ to do this," Venus said, walking towards them, but Pluto and Saturn crossed their weapons, holding them back.

"This moment is between them," Saturn declared.

"Please honor their final time together," Pluto added.

"You witnessed the enemy, and you stood your ground," the Queen said. "You didn't run away. He had no reason not to kill you. Princess... if what Nehellenia says is true... if you are a gift sent to me from God..."

"Mother!" the Princess cried. "You don't believe in that, remember?"

"I've prayed that you could bring peace between our people and the people of Earth," the Queen said as her image started to shine and sparkle. "I started wondering who I was praying to..."

"The crystals have touched!" Zoisite shouted.

"Mother... don't go yet, please," the Princess was sobbing now. Trying to stay brave by holding her hands, she just wanted to hug her. Sensing time was running out, she gave in to her urge and tried to let go of the Queen's hands, but the Queen held hers tighter.

"Don't," the Queen said with a smile. "I know you want to, but don't. Princess... look at me."

Their eyes met.

"We'll meet again," the Queen said with self-assurance. "This isn't goodbye. You silly little dumpling, you should have told me your doubts. Queen Serenity is in your heart. Just because I don't remember, doesn't mean I'm not there. Now, I must address my subjects."

"Yes, Mother," the Princess said, and wiped her nose. She was overwhelmed by emotion now.

The Queen, whose figure was rapidly fading away, turned to the Sailor Soldiers and the Generals. "Come whatever may, I have total faith that you all will protect my daughter, whether she is Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon, with your lives. Please remember this, though... I love all of you for serving my daughter, and we will meet again."

Her eyes then fell onto Prince Endymion, who blushed visibly. "Prince Endymion, surely you will..."

Then the Void was filled with light, and both Queen Serenity, in her light, and Nehellenia, in her darkness, shimmered away into one, and flooded the chamber with a warm brilliance — the combination of fire and light.

* * *

Prometheus pounded the ground beneath him, causing a massive wave of dirt to move towards Galaxia. She smirked and merely leaped over it, then before it could completely pass, kicked the wave with her foot, dispersing it.

"You were trying to destroy Sidon with that wave, weren't you?" Galaxia said knowingly. "Are you really trying to turn Earth into your playroom of destruction?"

"You keep interfering with me, and that will be the final result!" Prometheus bellowed.

Galaxia frowned. _What's this feeling I have that something's going on? And all the while, Prometheus' power is building. Soon, he will surpass humanity, and without a doubt, I know that his hatred will drive him to the Kingdom of Serenity. I have to prevent that all costs!_

_Even if I..._

"I notice you've been moving in a certain direction," Prometheus said with a wry smirk. "And that you haven't brought your Sword of Sealing. Perhaps you are trying to draw me to Raulus?"

Galaxia bit her lip.

"Perhaps you left the Sword there to guard the place where you buried that pitiful person?" Prometheus continued. "How sentimental. I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that."

"I admit I made a mistake," Galaxia spat as her eyes narrowed. "But this battle will be the ultimate test of my skill. Will I be powerful enough to get you to Raulus and seal you away before my life expires? It will be interesting to see the result."

"So you accuse me of wanting to make this planet my playroom, but you're having fun yourself?" Prometheus scoffed. "This will be quite interesting indeed."

_If only that fool Metalia weren't interfering with my teleportation, I could end this now,_ Galaxia thought to herself as she dodged and blocked blows from her opponent. _But surely in her foolishness lies some hidden wisdom. I'll discover that for myself in this fight. In the meantime, my goal is clear. While I could destroy Prometheus now... I must instead guide our fight towards Raulus!_

_That is the only goal of this fight. This is how I will honor your sacrifice... Kaorinite... Phaon!_

* * *

When the light finally began to fade, Princess Serenity found herself alone in a location that resembled what we would now know as a Greek pantheon, with crumbled towers and crabgrass growing over unused spaces.

It took quite some time for her to adjust to her surroundings and to the fact that she was alone. There was a deep silence that she couldn't comprehend. Finally, she asked aloud, "What is this place?"

She didn't expect a reply, but got one. "This is the world of the new moon, the nightmare."

And the clacking of shoes walking upon stone was heard, which Princess Serenity anticipated with dread in her gut, as Beryl appeared before her. She now looked much paler than she did before, holding her fortune telling globe on a staff.

"You're a friend of my mother's," the Princess said.

"Yes, I am," Beryl responded. "In this place, my name is Queen Beryl."

"Nice to meet you," the Princess replied.

Beryl sighed, though. "I had hoped you would have transformed into Sailor Moon at this point," she said. "That would make my task less difficult."

"'Task'?" the Princess asked, and then remembered herself. "Where is everyone?"

"The Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets are battling the Generals of Earth," Beryl said. "That is what they would spend their free time doing... training against threats to the peace of the galaxy. But now their battle is real. They will be fighting for their lives."

"Is this what Nehellenia was talking about?" the Princess asked.

"'Nehellenia'?" Beryl asked with genuine confusion as she set her staff down. "Who is that?"

"You... you don't know?" The Princess was becoming more and more nervous with her situation.

Beryl smiled a sad little smile. "You are in love with a man," she observed. "As fate would have it, we love the same man."

"Prince Endymion?" the Princess asked, and then once again remembered that he was gone. "Where is he?"

"When you defeat me, you will find him," Beryl said, and green energy began to form in her hands.

"Defeat... you?"

"Tell me, Princess Serenity... would you give your life to protect the man that you love?"

"Of course!" the Princess shouted, growing more frustrated. "Just tell me where he is!"

"I was afraid of that," Beryl said, placing her hands together. "I would do the same. Metalia tells me that if I kill you, I may be with the Prince. I know that's not true. I know that the blood on my hands would mean I could not in good conscience be with the Prince. I know she knows that. She knows I could never kill you. But, if I don't try..."

The green blast in her hands shot at Princess Serenity, who screamed and barely avoided it.

"If I don't try to kill you, Princess Serenity, nothing can happen!" Beryl cried, and another blast shot at the Princess. This one hit. A strange light flooded the Princess' eyes as pain gripped her entire body. Her heart began to beat faster, and her gut knotted. Her legs gave out, and she screamed in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" the Princess demanded after she recovered. "You're friends with my mother, aren't you? I...!"

_I'm with you, my daughter,_ a voice in her head echoed. _That's not Beryl. When Chaos tried to invade the earth, Beryl sacrificed her life so that her powers couldn't be used for its purposes. The person you face is a mere shell, but she's limited by her soul. Speak to her! You can do this._

The Princess evaded another green energy blast. "Beryl," she said. "You don't have to kill me to be with Prince Endymion."

"But you love him," Beryl said, her hands glowing again. "One man, one woman. That's the law."

"I'll give him up for the peace of the earth, if that's what it takes," the Princess replied.

"How weak your love is!" Beryl screamed in anger. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a witch! I know that you and Endymion are fated to be together! Even if you say that, it can't change destiny!"

"Beryl, we don't have to fight," the Princess said, moving unsteadily as she was still in pain. "It's true... I love Prince Endymion. But if that will be the cause of a fight... then I'll change my own destiny. You're not my opponent, Beryl..."

Beryl clenched her fists, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Something's fighting inside you, isn't it, Beryl?" the Princess said, suddenly understanding what Beryl was going through. It was the same as Galaxia back then. If she could just touch her...

But Beryl shrunk away as the Princess approached. "Stay away!" she said. "If Chaos gets its hands on you, then everything will be over!" She fired another blast at the Princess. This one hit her dead on, but it didn't hurt her, and she seemed to absorb the force.

_I know that hurt, but I didn't feel it... instead, my body took the brunt of it. I feel it inside... the strength to fight for what I believe in. Yes... I know Beryl is in pain! I can help her! The true fight will be inside my own heart!_

"Queen Beryl... it's all right," Princess Serenity said, and clasped Beryl's hand.

Suddenly a memory blasted loud in Princess Serenity's mind like a trumpet...

* * *

_"To use lightning against me... how insulting!" Sailor Jupiter grinned, then shouted with all her strength. "Supreme Thunder!"_

_"I'm not done yet!" a battered Sailor Mars whispered. "Fire... Soul!"_

_The spectral images of Princess Serenity's friends, the four Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets, encouraging her to go on, even after they'd given up their earthly lives._

_"We'll always be together!" Mars promised._

_And then Princess Serenity was wielding the Mystical Silver Crystal against a giant Queen Beryl. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she shouted, the power of her friends guiding her as a giant light swallowed Beryl whole._

_Then the Princess saw her own body, now dead at the top of the world, whisper her final wish in her mind..._

_"I want to go back..."_

* * *

Beryl was weeping fully now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to go against the Kingdom of Serenity... but I saw the vision in my crystal ball. I knew it would happen... but I tried to keep it from happening by going to the Kingdom of Serenity myself with no power."

"And you died," the Princess said.

"I was hoping you would be Sailor Moon by now," Beryl admitted. "If you had been, then you'd remember. You'd remember the things I had done to you, and you'd finally end my life here."

"But you didn't do them."

"Yet. I will, in the future. That much is certain. That can't be changed."

"I don't believe that," the Princess said. "The future is never set in stone. No matter what, we can always fight the bitter destinies we see. That is what you did, when you came to the Kingdom and died, wasn't it... my friend?"

Beryl gasped in shock. "Queen Serenity?"

The Princess smiled and nodded, letting the voice in her heart guide her.

But Beryl just continued to look depressed. "It still won't be enough," she said. "Metalia has shown me the threat of Prometheus. You wield a great power of forgiveness, but that will not help you defeat this enemy. You need to have power, Princess... but that power may corrupt you."

"I know," the Princess said. "The true battle is in our hearts. As long as we fight that battle inside, we won't have to fight each other."

"Princess, you have to understand the Sailor Soldiers and the Generals, though. Even though their lives are on the line, they're happy right now. They're gaining strength to fight for your sake. You need to have that kind of attitude, if you are to persevere through this nightmare!"

"Beryl, this isn't my nightmare," the Princess said. "It's yours, isn't it? You're in love with a man that you believe you can never have... and you fear what you would do, who you would betray, to get that love for yourself. I understand my role much better now."

Beryl's complexion started to regain its color as her free hand clasped that of the Princess. "I'm supposed to be wise, but in my heart I am such a petty little girl. What can I do?"

"Let's end the fighting," the Princess said. "When I am strong enough to be Sailor Moon, then we can all fight together. But right now, there's no reason to gain strength. I believe that everyone is strong enough as they are, right now. You believe that too, don't you?"

"I'm afraid, Princess."

"Of Prometheus?"

Beryl nodded.

"We won't leave this place until we believe we are strong enough to fight him, I'm sure," the Princess said. "But we won't gain anything from just fighting each other. All of us, together, can find the way... the way where no one has to be sacrificed. Can you believe in me, Queen Beryl?"

"I'm not the Queen," Beryl said. "The true Queen is Metalia, that everlasting spirit of fire."

"Metalia?" the Princess said.

"That's right, Sailor Moon," a voice said from behind the Princess, as the pantheon background faded away. They were back in the Void... but it was only the Princess and Beryl, and the figure who spoke to the Princess... a red-headed woman in a black catsuit with a ruby bustiere.

"You're Metalia?" the Princess said, turning towards the new figure.

"My name is Kaorinite, and I'm Metalia's current vessel," the woman said. "In the future, Beryl will become Metalia's vessel, but then you will destroy her. I cannot live in this world, Sailor Moon. It is not one that supports my dream."

"Your dream?" the Princess said.

"I had a dream once," Metalia said, closing her eyes. "A dream that humans and Lunarians, and creatures from all over the galaxy, could live on Earth. That is why I became the sun."

"But I cannot destroy the sun!" the Princess said. "Without it, the world would be in darkness forever!"

Metalia frowned and turned away. "With that kind of attitude, you could never be a Sailor Soldier," she said. "You need to understand... evil has to perish!"

"How could anyone with a dream like that be evil?" the Princess shot back. "We can still achieve that dream... I'm sure of it!"

"Really?" Metalia said. "For generations, Earthlings have been warring against each other. If they could, they'd destroy the Kingdom of Serenity, for the sake of sheer hatred alone. Even now, they wreck their own planet in the name of gaining more and more land! Land, Princess! This is not what humans were created for."

"I know that the people of Earth felt jealous of our long lifespans," the Princess said, thoughtfully. "But we were jealous too! We would never know what it was like to die, or to work hard for something. The immortality and enjoyable lives we had were lived on their backs and their hard work, and we knew it... we were trying to achieve peace..."

"As was I, as Kaorinite," Metalia said. "And even as Metalia, I still struggled to keep the world safe. For such a long time, I thought the threat was Chaos. And so Galaxia and I worked together to find a warrior that could succeed Galaxia in case she ever succumbed to what she sealed within herself. But the threat was never Chaos; it was humans all along, and it has culminated in that warrior named Prometheus. He's killing the only good hearted humans left as we speak. He has to be stopped no matter what the cost."

"Prometheus..." the Princess felt a deep sadness in her heart when she spoke the name.

"We know that he killed Sailors Uranus and Neptune," Beryl said. "He has that kind of power, that kind of tenacity. He has to be met with an equal power, or you will be annihilated if you show yourself as a soldier."

"But he didn't kill me," the Princess said. "He said I wasn't a warrior. Do I even need to become a Sailor Soldier? Perhaps if I showed up as myself, he'd listen to me."

Two new voices entered the Void, these familiar to the Princess: Sailors Pluto and Saturn.

"Prometheus is afflicted with the disease of 'soul necrosis'," Saturn explained. "And it is progressing rapidly. Very soon, he will not be able to distinguish friend from foe."

"At this rate, no matter what form you would show yourself in, you would be destroyed," Pluto added. "Only Galaxia can match him right now."

Metalia sighed. "If only Galaxia hadn't sealed Chaos within herself..." she lamented.

The Princess dropped to her knees, overwhelmed. "There has to be a way of solving this without killing anybody," she sighed sadly.

"There is," Saturn said. "I can use my power."

"I said without killing anybody!" Princess Serenity snapped. "If you use that power, you'll die!"

"Besides, there would be no point," Beryl said. "The planet is already in ruins. By using your power, Sailor Saturn, you would get rid of whatever life is left. There's no other way." She then turned to Princess Serenity. "You must use the power of Galaxia's Star Seed, and become Sailor Moon."

"How?" Princess Serenity cried. "I don't know what that means."

To this, Pluto walked up to the Princess and gave her something resembling a compact. "Luna told me to give this to you when you were ready," she said.

"You saw Luna?" the Princess said.

Pluto and Saturn pointed their weapons at an area in the Void and fired, and created a door. "Through this door is your fate, Princess Serenity," Saturn said. "Keep that compact with you. When it's time, you'll know what to do."

The Princess nodded and then turned to Metalia and Beryl. "Even though this is a dream, I know we will meet again," she said. "So don't be sad."

"Hurry forward, Sailor Moon," Metalia replied. "And don't look back."

Once again, the Princess nodded and, gripping the compact tight, ran to the door, which opened as she approached. A light emanated from the door which seemed to swallow her as she ran through it.

When the light faded, she saw a strange figure. He was wearing a black dress suit similar to the ones that Earthlings wore for royal events, along with a top hat, a flowing cape and a mask. He wielded a staff as well.

He leapt down from the wall he was standing on and faced Princess Serenity.

"Who are you?" the Princess asked.

The masked figure raised his staff. "My name is Tuxedo Mask and I'm an emissary of darkness," he said. "To take the name of Sailor Moon, you must defeat me in battle now, Princess Serenity!"

* * *

END OF STRING 09

* * *

_Princess Serenity has not transformed into Sailor Moon yet, and now she's confronted with a masked figure. Is this the trial that she must see through? And what of Galaxia and Prometheus? The answers lie beyond the realm of human reason. Next time: __**String 10 — Moon Prism Power! The Birth of a New Legend.**_


	10. Moon Prism Power! Birth of a New Legend

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_Every culture has its own theory of the end of the world. For some, it is something to be feared, something dreaded as it draws closer and closer. For others, it is a blessing, the end of an existence that is mundane and self-perpetuating and an entrance into a new life of happiness and blessing. And a small minority, growing in number, realize the truth of its inevitability and what it means._

_Once the world ends, you, I, everything, ends. With no one to tell the tale, it will all be done._

_I rush towards this end in peace. I have accomplished all that I could do to protect love and justice, and failed. Now, a boy wishes to destroy the universe simply so that he could say that he is the one who did it. And who will he brag about this vile deed to? Himself, for all eternity. If only I had the will to stop him..._

_He will end my life. But what of the world he will create? A foolish, stupid one. This I cannot abide._

_My name is Sailor Galaxia. On that name, I will survive until you arrive, Sailor Moon, and tell you the truth of your own story. Of the enemies that you faced, who smiled a hidden smile in their hearts as you ended their lives with the power of your love._

_And I will tell you of the final enemy, the one who corrupts your heart even now with the inability to forgive. So come quickly, Sailor Moon, before he knocks down the final piece and you truly lose everything you were fighting for..._

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
STRING 10 – Moon Prism Power! The Birth of a New Legend.**_

* * *

_"Sailor Galaxia... star child..."_

_"I knew you would interfere with my teleportation."_

_"I'm not getting in your way anymore. The time for this world is over, Galaxia. You know what has to be done."_

_"I'm not fighting for you, Metalia, Chaos or anyone. I'm fighting to protect this world that I love. And if that ends my destiny, so be it."_

_"Galaxia, we knew in the end that your will would be the strongest. That is why God chose you. Now, you must protect Sailor Moon on her future journey. You and her will stand alone against Prometheus."_

_"What are you saying...?"_

* * *

The man calling himself Tuxedo Mask rushed Princess Serenity wielding his staff. But he stopped short of attacking her. She looked him in the eyes, beyond the mask shielding his identity from her.

"I know who you are, Prince Endymion," she said. "I know you can't hurt me."

"This is serious," the man replied. "We've run out of time. You've got to get stronger."

"No... I know what will happen," she said with a shake of her head, and held the compact. "And I know what I have to do, to free us from this fate of disaster and war."

She opened the compact, and then the Prince smiled from behind the mask. "So you finally understand how far we would go to protect you."

"I'll see you in our next lives, I think," the Princess said as a tear fell from her eye. "I didn't think I'd be the strong one this time around."

"You silly dumpling head," the Prince laughed, as the Princess opened the compact.

_I understand everything, even if you don't,_ she thought to no one in particular. _The destiny of Sailor Moon is to love the unlovable, to redeem the irredeemable, and to give birth to all that have died, so that they might one day find the light of hope in their own hearts. Everyone! Lend me the power of your shining hearts! Cease your pointless combat! I need your belief!_

Somewhere in sub-space, Sailor Mercury was analyzing Zoisite's combat method when they both heard that voice.

_Sailor Moon,_ they both thought in unison. A light shone on Mercury's forehead as Zoisite's body started to shimmer with a strange light...

Jupiter and Nephrite were fighting blow for blow and laughing at each other when they also heard the voice of Princess Serenity.

_Sailor Moon,_ they both had the unified thought as well. Jupiter's forehead gleamed with a similar light as Nephrite had the strange image of meeting a girl in moonlight...

"You've finally got the upper hand, Sailor Venus," Kunzite said as his body was defenseless against Venus' oncoming attack. But they both stopped when they heard the voice.

_Sailor Moon,_ again at once. Venus clenched her fists in determination as the light glowed on her own brow. Kunzite gazed in wonder as he felt his consciousness slip into a different space...

Mars had created a giant wall of fire. Jadeite was trying to figure out how to get past it when he noticed that Mars was generating this fire with great pain to herself. Just then, they both heard the Princess' voice.

_We can't win like this,_ Mars thought breathlessly as the fire wall died. _You're too sweet, Princess... you need to be strong._

_Sailor Mars... I am asking you to be my strength,_ the voice echoed. _Maybe you think that you alone are not enough, but no one is enough alone. You and Jadeite, together, can give me the courage I need to face the new nightmare, along with everyone else. I need to be reborn... as Sailor Moon._

_Sailor Moon..._ as Mars' thoughts dwelled on the name, she also felt a great spiritual energy swell up from deep within. Before her mind faded from the battle scene, she noticed that Jadeite had disappeared. She felt a strange sense of goodbye in her heart without a voice, and surrendered her will to the Princess. They would win for certain.

Pluto and Saturn, somewhere in the Void, heard the call.

"What do you think, Sailor Pluto?" Saturn asked her.

"The cycle will still continue," Pluto said. "But perhaps next time, there does not need to be as much pain."

"I do not believe it is a case of 'perhaps' this time," Saturn said. "Our Princess will win without fail."

Pluto looked down at the Space Sword that Prince Endymion had given her. _Prometheus left behind the Deep Aqua Mirror because it was not useful for fighting,_ she thought to herself. _As this existence ends, so will this Sword's and that Mirror's, along with my Orb. I wonder, if we'll see them again..._

Their commitment to Sailor Moon did not require any words as they faded away.

Beryl and Metalia looked at each other and nodded.

"We don't have lights to give," Metalia said.

"But we have our own power," Beryl completed that thought, as the two merged into one fire which engulfed the light. The fire and light, once again, merged into a warm brilliance, an embracing radiance which drew all who witnessed it helplessly into the heart of its love.

Now the shine of the Mystical Silver Crystal hidden within the compact Pluto had given the Princess was almost complete. It needed just one more light before it could break through the new moon's nightmare.

"Princess," the Prince said. "You remember now, the day we met, right?"

"Yes," the Princess replied. "It was never a dream. I was just afraid of admitting to breaking the rules. I'm sorry I put the Earth through so much with my deception."

"But next time, I'll be fighting by your side, and protecting you," the Prince said. "I look forward to that day."

The Princess nodded. "It's not the end, for sure," she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry," the Prince said.

"I can't stop the tears from coming!" the Princess laughed. "I'm trying!"

"You know the words."

The Princess nodded and raised the compact. The light of the Mystical Silver Crystal glowed at full strength. . The words had always been right there, within her heart, but she had been afraid to speak them. That fear was her touchstone. That fear told her that the time was right. Now was the right time to say them.

_All who live in the Kingdom of Serenity,_ the voice of the Queen echoed within the Void, and outward into the world of the moon where everyone was asleep. _It is time to fulfill our destinies, what we were born to do, to give our lives in the path of sacrifice. Our small, tiny and insignificant fragment of a rock has enough love in it now to be a planet. A planet worthy of a Sailor Soldier to protect it! Give her your lives! Give her your power! Give her your love, my people! We have dreamed of this day, and it is here!_

Princess Serenity couldn't help herself and wept as she felt the souls of everyone within the Kingdom cry out with joy. _Their lives are ending and yet they are happy. It is just as Mother said... they never wanted to live forever. I will take your hopes and ride with them to victory!_

"Moon Prism Power... make-up!"

* * *

_"You've come a long way, princess of the white moon."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"This is Nehellenia... the Queen of the New Moon and the eternal soul of your mother, Queen Serenity. We will meet again. I shall stand guard against the new nightmare, and warn you of its return."_

_"What do I have to do now?"_

_"The residents of the Moon Kingdom, and all those who serve you... they've all given their souls and spirits to you. They live within you, as the power of their love, Sailor Moon. Now you must fight with your own power!"_

_"That... that doesn't answer my question."_

_"I thought you would have figured that out by now, dear one. Go to the ruins of the Kingdom. The one you must face will be there, along with your eternal allies."_

_"Eternal allies?"_

_"Go. There's no time to think anymore. Do what you feel."_

_"Right."_

* * *

Sailor Galaxia had somehow managed to arrive on the Kingdom of Serenity before Prometheus. As she wandered the halls of the castle, she noticed something strange.

_Everyone is gone. The usual night watchmen are not here,_ she thought to herself. Without an atmosphere, it always appeared to be night on the moon; they defined night as the time when most Lunarians slept.

"Galaxia? Is that... is that you?"

Two people ran towards Galaxia, one male and one female. They backed off when they saw her altered appearance. Galaxia recognized the female as the one accompanying Queen Serenity when she had returned the Princess to her; Luna of Mau.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Galaxia said, although her voice still sounded distorted. "What happened? Who are you?"

"I am Artemis of Mau, and this is Luna," the man said. "We were told to keep watch over this place while the Sailor Soldiers went to Elysion when suddenly, everyone turned into light and vanished."

"Why are you still here, then?" Galaxia shuddered violently and gripped her head. "You have to go back to your home planet, now!"

"You told us yourself before, didn't you?" Luna said. "Don't believe anything you say!"

"You should listen to her," a voice chuckled from behind them. It was Prometheus.

Luna felt a shudder coming from somewhre deep inside. "This hateful energy... even I can feel it. Is this Prometheus?"

"That's a human?" Artemis said in disbelief. "How can he survive on the moon?"

"You two look like strong spirits," Prometheus said. "If I kill you, I'll gain even more strength!"

"No, you won't touch them," Galaxia shouted, and gathered energy into her Bracelets for her ultimate attack, the one that Metalia had prevented her from performing before. "Luna! Artemis! Go back to your planets, now!"

"We... we don't have the energy to move," Luna gasped as she dropped to the ground.

"Prometheus is somehow draining our powers," Artemis added as he struggled to clench his fists.

"You want to perform that Galactica Magnum, don't you?" Prometheus chuckled.

"How did you know the name of my ultimate attack?" Galaxia gasped. "I've never had the chance to perform it against you!"

"My power is beyond human intelligence now!" Prometheus laughed. "You thought that by killing time against me, you'd stopped me from gaining new abilities, but you were wrong! How do you think I knew where you'd be?"

"Don't stop gathering energy, Galaxia!" Luna cried.

"If that attack can stop Prometheus, do it," Artemis said, trying to resist Prometheus stealing as his energy continued to be drained. "It doesn't matter if our lives end here... we have a commitment to this Kingdom as well!"

Prometheus laughed. "You two don't get it!" he scoffed. "Galaxia doesn't want you to suffer! Even now, with the power of Chaos running through her veins, the motivation of her soul remains untainted by darkness! The only reason she doesn't take your Star Seeds is because Chaos won't allow that!"

"You're wrong, Prometheus," Galaxia said as she continued to gather energy, the power becoming visible, resembling a rainbow. "I made mistakes in the past that I will not make now. The people that you killed... I will not forget them. And I will make sure you are a mere footnote in history, after I obliterate you! Luna and Artemis will give their lives here in the names of love and justice, and you will die, a mere man!"

"But you don't have your Sword of Sealing!" Prometheus shouted as the energy started to resonate with a humming sound. "Even if you knock me down here, without that Sword, I'll just wake up!"

"How do you think I got here?" Galaxia said, sounding out of breath. "Chaos isn't holding me back anymore. You will be unconscious long enough for me to teleport to the Earth and back, and slay you."

"No!" Prometheus shouted. "You wouldn't!"

"Or perhaps I will just dismember you to demonstrate your weakness?" Galaxia gave a grin that could only be described as evil. "You can read my mind, can't you? You can see how much I relish the idea of killing you? Once I do, the ruin I started will finally end, and I will live on. So that when the warriors return, I will be here so that they will not forget. So that they won't forget their strength from their past. So that they'll use that strength to create a new future. A future free of the likes of you, who only gather strength for its own sake!"

The energy was gathered. The attack was ready.

"GALACTICA MAG..."

"Hold it right there!" a voice in the distance commanded.

The energy fell away from Galaxia as she, the Mauans and Prometheus turned. In the distance, on a tower, stood a figure, silhouetted by the Earth. _Could it be?_ Galaxia thought to herself. _A Sailor Soldier?_ _But it has Princess Serenity's hair... and I sense the same aura_. Then her eyes widened in realization. _Oh no!_

"You brought pain to the planet Earth so that you could be the strongest! I won't forgive you!" she went on.

"Princess Serenity...?" Luna asked, as a sudden gust of wind rushed through the atmosphere.

Artemis gasped also as his hair rustled in the strong breeze. "There's no wind on the Moon," he said. "What's going on?"

"For love and justice, the sailor-suited pretty soldier will appear... I am Sailor Moon!"

The figure calling herself Sailor Moon leapt from her position atop the tower, making herself visible. She then dramatically pointed at Prometheus.

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she finally said.

Prometheus stood, arms folded, with an evil grin on his face, and threw an energy bolt towards Galaxia, Luna and Artemis. But the Mauans were already gone, and Galaxia reflexively dodged the energy bolt without much effort. "What?" he muttered in disbelief.

Sailor Moon had grabbed Luna and Artemis quicker than a flash, and brought them to safety.

"Princess Serenity?" Luna asked. "Is that really you?"

The figure of the Princess smiled at Luna. "I know that one day you'll watch over me again," she said cryptically.

Luna looked confused, but Sailor Moon continued smiling knowingly. _I had a dream that I would die here protecting the Princess,_ she thought to herself. _Perhaps that's what the dream means. With all that's happened..._

"The people of the Moon gave their lives so I wouldn't have to suffer during this battle," Sailor Moon went on, and her gaze affixed upon Prometheus. "Luna, Artemis, you should return to Mau."

"Where are the others?" Artemis asked. "Where's Sailor Venus?"

"Even if I won this battle, what kind of future would be left for the Solar System?" Sailor Moon said, ignoring the question. "The Earth is in ruins, and the other planets only exist as Star Seeds of the remaining Sailor Soldiers. But it's not too late for your planet. You can recover. Go, hurry!"

"No way," Luna said. "We're not cowards. We swore an oath to the Queen. We'll die here to protect you if we have you."

"I hate to interrupt this lively reunion you have going on," Prometheus said. "But we have a little battle to finish!" He then summoned a tremendous amount of energy and in an instant unleashed it from a corona that enveloped him.

"No!" Sailor Moon felt the intense power within that blast and tried to protect Luna and Artemis. But the Mauans were already covering her. "No!" Sailor Moon cried again.

A flash of light blinded Sailor Moon and she screamed.

When she opened her eyes, a shocking sight met her gaze. The entire structure of the Castle where the Kingdom of Serenity once laid had been shattered into pieces. Her home was gone, obliterated... as were the Mauans who had covered for her.

"What... what is this?"

_Don't cry, Sailor Moon, _familiar voices resounded from within her heart. _We knew this would happen, and we were ready._

Sailor Moon got to her feet. At the speed that the battle was moving, she didn't have time to be sad. _Luna and Artemis are still alive... I've heard the voices of my other friends... but I haven't heard Uranus and Neptune yet. And now, I don't even have a home to protect. I knew I'd give my life in this battle. So why am I sad?_

"So, you saw two of your stupid warrior friends die in front of you, and you think dressing up like them and doing cute dances would avenge them?" Prometheus said as the mist of the destruction cleared, revealing his form. "Or perhaps you thought you'd appeal to my hormones? Nice try, little girl."

He then pointed his clenched fist at her. "I didn't kill you then because you weren't a soldier. But now, you are my enemy, and for that, I'll destroy you for sure!" He pulled his fist towards his body, regarding it in thought. "That crystal that you're carrying... My power would be unstoppable if I made it mine!"

He didn't waste any more time. "You're already dead, Sailor Moon!" he said with a laugh as he rushed her. Sailor Moon just stared in shock as he prepared to throw a punch at her face...

Until Galaxia ran in and blocked it with her bracelet.

The jewel on the bracelet shattered, and the bracelet itself began to fall off, as a great energy rumbled through the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Galaxia grunted as a wound opened in her arm, and blood started to flow.

"Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I don't know what happened to you in Elysion," Galaxia muttered. "But you sure have matured in a hurry."

"But... your bracelet..."

Galaxia laughed madly as the bracelet reformed on her wrist, healing her wound as well. "I'm a corpse, Princess," she said. "I'm only alive because Chaos wills it. It is too late for you to do anything for me. Now, all I can do is protect you with my power, and remember these events."

"Galaxia," Prometheus spat. "Even now you'll get in my way? What is this girl to you?"

"She's the Light of Hope for this world!" Galaxia retorted. "I don't want to see a world without that Light! For her sake, I will live on! Even with my immortality and my regret!"

"You can't even protect yourself!" Prometheus laughed scornfully. "I know your heart is in deep sorrow witnessing the ruins of the Kingdom of Serenity... of all the people who surrendered their peaceful lives, who live within Sailor Moon now! But most of all, you're sad for your destiny!"

Galaxia met his reply with equal mirth. "I'm sad for the ruin, and at the loss of life, yes. But I'm not sad for my destiny anymore. If I can oppose you and the people who follow in your footsteps, I'll be fine. As long as there are evil people I can kill, I can justify my own existence."

"And who decides what's evil? You? You're evil itself!"

"Galactica Super String!" Galaxia shouted, and effortlessly blasted Prometheus away.

"Mother told me you sealed Chaos within yourself, and then sealed yourself away at the top of the Earth," Sailor Moon said, standing at Galaxia's side. "But you're here now."

"I finally gave in and died, but Chaos resurrected my body," Galaxia told Sailor Moon. "But my soul had gotten its control back when you embraced me... Sailor Moon! You're the one of whom the legends spoke. I know you can survive this battle."

"Galaxia, what are we fighting for?" Sailor Moon sighed. "The earth is in ruins, and the Kingdom of Serenity is gone. Before I came here, I felt like I could see my friends again, but now I'm not so sure."

"You all went to Elysion, right? But only you came back," Galaxia said. "That means the others are still there, watching over you. Don't get caught up in your own sadness now. Listen to their voices."

"How do you know all this?"

Galaxia looked down. "I used to have dreams, once," she sighed. "Now I only have memories... but those memories guide me in battle. Let your own memories guide you, and you can do no wrong."

Prometheus chuckled as he recovered from Galaxia's blast. "You want to go all out?" he asked, and laughed madly. "Sure, let's go for it! With all the energy we release, we just might destroy this moon! Wouldn't that be fun, Galaxia?"

"You've gone completely mad, Prometheus," Galaxia said. "Look at yourself! Weren't you someone who wanted to protect the honor of your family once? What would they think if they saw you now?"

"What do I care about that? They're dead!" Prometheus said and chuckled. "All that time I wasted on 'honor' when all I really wanted was power. You should know, Galaxia. Doesn't the power feel good? Power to do whatever you want?"

"Power is to protect other people!" Sailor Moon cried. "It serves no other purpose! When we fight, people get hurt!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Prometheus bellowed and tried to rush Sailor Moon, but was stopped by a kick to the gut from Galaxia.

"I myself won't forgive a rude person like you," Galaxia said after kicking Prometheus away. She then dropped to one knee and gasped for breath.

"Galaxia, are you all right?" Sailor Moon said, rushing to Galaxia's side worriedly.

"Even Chaos' power has limits," Galaxia said, as she clenched her gut. "I don't even know if I have the energy left to teleport to Earth to get my Sword of Sealing. Sailor Moon, you haven't learned the teleport move yet, have you?"

Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Then it looks like it's us against him." Galaxia chuckled. "The ultimate battle for the fate of the universe. I hoped it would be more interesting than this. The first order of business is to keep him here. If he's able to go to Earth, we've lost."

"Galaxia, you can't fight anymore," Sailor Moon protested. "Let me fight alone!"

"No, we're fighting together," Galaxia said as she struggled to her feet. "This is my fight, too! I won't let Chaos beat me here!"

Sailor Moon gasped as a memory from her dream came back to her. _Of course... the true fight will take place within her own heart, just like mine._

"If I can burn away my life in this battle, it will be worth it," Galaxia went on. "You'll live. Never forget the battle, Sailor Moon. The truth can only be found there. Live on, and tell that truth to others. Otherwise, people like Prometheus, to whom the truth means nothing, will deceive the world by their own devices. Look at him! A capricious man, who can't even keep his faith in one thing. Not even the memories of his parents mean anything to him."

"I can't keep up with your words," Sailor Moon admitted. "But I think I understand."

"This is why God made Sailor Soldiers women," Galaxia said breathlessly as Prometheus got to his feet.

"God?" Sailor Moon shook her head. "No, there's no such thing as God."

Galaxia shook her head. "No, He exists," she said with confidence. "I know that better than anyone. My true name... I finally remember it. My true name is Hawwa. Because of my mistakes, this was my fate. And He chose to hide Himself back then, up to this point... to see if people could rediscover Love on their own. Your mother was one of those who did."

She then focused her mind, and the Sword of Sealing appeared in her hand.

"You... Galaxia!" Sailor Moon gasped in awe.

"I feel some power coming back now that my memories are recovered," Galaxia said. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. You've saved me once again. Now, let me repay you for all you've done for me. Let's fight together."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes!"

Prometheus rose to his feet and laughed. It seemed like his common response to everything now. "You silly women!" he said. "You talk about God like you know something! I'm a man! God created us to be the strongest... you should know that, Eve!"

"My name is Sailor Galaxia," Galaxia muttered. "You do not have the right to call me by any other name, until you can defeat me."

"If you would spread a lie and call it the truth, then I am your enemy, too," Sailor Moon said. "There's still time to stop this, Prometheus. You can end the battle now."

"No..." Prometheus chuckled. "No. I'm going to get my revenge on you two on behalf of men. For too long, women have ruled over us by manipulating our desires! All we do is what you tell us to do, but no more! Now, finally, the world will be as it should be... after I eliminate you both and take the Silver Crystal for myself! Oh, my only wish is that I could witness my own victory!"

Galaxia rolled her eyes. "You see, Princess?" she said. "Talking is useless."

"Then we have no choice," Sailor Moon replied with a nod.

The Sailor Soldiers stared at their opponent as another wind, the wind of the foreboding battle, blew. In this place, there would be no other witnesses.

And so the outcome of this battle will forever be a mystery.

* * *

END OF STRING 10

* * *

_Now the stage is set. Sailors Moon and Galaxia on one side, Prometheus on the other. Love is their ally, anger his. The final battle begins. However, will this truly be the battle to end all battles? Or will there be others? Fnd out next time on the **Final S**__**tring — Alpha and Omega! The Armageddon Scenario.**_


	11. Alpha and Omega! The Armageddon Scenario

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei where applicable. Any original characters are considered the intellectual property of Danny Lilithborne and may NOT be used without permission.

You may want to read "The Golden Queen of Shadow Galactica" as it is something of a prelude to this fiction.

* * *

_I have had various names. You'd probably know me best as Eve._

_But as you have no doubt figured out, the stories told about me are not true. I am not the first woman. There were two. The one you know as Adam rejected the first one, and thus rejected God's grace. Because of this, to prevent man from being lonely, He had to create me, out of Adam's flesh and blood. Thus, I share the male impulse._

_To fight. To be the strongest._

_I still don't remember what happened in that place, in the center of the outer world, that caused me to have to roam. But it was at the temples of the old gods where the first Sailor Soldiers were created. We were to fight in the names of these gods. I was the servant of Athena._

_But Athena alone among these gods was willing to fight for herself, and so the entirety of her soul was infused within me. That is why I was the only Sailor Soldier to survive the Sailor Wars._

_But war happened again. Because the new women were manipulated by the will of Adam, they became power hungry as well. And this time, I had to kill my own kind. To end the wars, I sealed the source of this evil, Death, in my body using an incantation I've long since forgotten, and placed bracelets on my wrists to remind myself every day to keep my physical body together._

_Force of will. That is the only way to survive in this new world. Let our battle begin, Sailor Moon._

* * *

**SAILOR MOON: CHAOS THEORY**_**  
FINAL STRING – Alpha and Omega! The Armageddon Scenario.**_

* * *

"You silly women!" Prometheus said. "You talk about God like you know something! I'm a man! God created us to be the strongest... you should know that, Eve!"

"My name is Sailor Galaxia," Galaxia muttered. "You do not have the right to call me by any other name, until you can defeat me."

"If you would spread a lie and call it the truth, then I am your enemy, too," Sailor Moon said. "There's still time to stop this, Prometheus. You can end the battle now."

"No..." Prometheus chuckled. "No. I'm going to get my revenge on you two on behalf of men. For too long, women have ruled over us by manipulating our desires! All we do is what you tell us to do, but no more! Now, finally, the world will be as it should be... after I eliminate you both and take the Silver Crystal for myself! Oh, my only wish is that I could witness my own victory!"

Galaxia rolled her eyes. "You see, Princess?" she said. "Talking is useless."

"Then we have no choice," Sailor Moon replied with a nod.

The atmosphere of the area was, like that of any true battle, tense, with all players awaiting another's first move.

Sailor Moon went first. Reaching for the jewel upon her tiara, thus causing it to glow, she drew it into her hand. It became a shining disc. "Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted as she threw it.

_Idiot, don't call your attack!_ Galaxia thought to herself, but still, that Sailor Moon could manipulate her own equipment in this way was a good sign.

Prometheus, as expected, simply dodged the attack and laughed. "What were you aiming at, you idiot?" he said. "What kind of warrior announces her attack ahead of time?"

"I'm not a warrior," Sailor Moon replied. "I'm a Sailor Soldier! And I'll make you respect that name!"

Prometheus just laughed haughtily and didn't respond verbally. Instead, he rushed forward with the same punch attack he always used.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and Galaxia heard her voice in her head. _Sailor Galaxia, I'm sorry... I must borrow your power._

Quick as a flash, Galaxia placed herself between Sailor Moon and Prometheus, raising her crossed arms to block his punch. The power released unleashed another gust of wind, pushing Sailor Moon back a step or two.

"Is that the only attack you know?" Galaxia spat mockingly at her opponent.

"Why do more than necessary?" was Prometheus' reply.

But Sailor Moon didn't look worried. She thrust her arm out, then drew it back inward. "Gotcha!" she shouted.

Galaxia and Prometheus were both confused, but Galaxia figured it out first. _The tiara she threw, she's drawing it back!_

But Prometheus didn't figure it out until he felt the tiara stab him in the back. Then a surge of energy filled him, holding his legs firmly in place. "What the... you were able to do that?"

As Galaxia stepped away from Prometheus, she smiled. _I see... Sailor Moon, you only pretended to miss with your Moon Tiara Action attack. Then, after drawing Prometheus' attack, you had the tiara return to you. You knew he'd take the opportunity to strike you, and relied on my power to help you. I'm glad you're learning, Sailor Moon. I'm glad to help you... Now, what will be your next move?_

Sailor Moon drew her hand down, and caused a scepter to appear out of thin air. She closed her eyes, and a jewel appeared on the scepter. It had an illustrious shine to it.

"That's... that's the Illusionary Silver Crystal!" Galaxia shouted. "Does that mean your mother is..."

"No, this is the true Crystal, the Mystical Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon replied. "With it, I can heal Prometheus of this disease, and bring him back to normal for sure." The jewel started to shine brightly.

"Sailor Moon, reconsider," Galaxia said. "You're talking about healing 'soul necrosis'... it's never been done before."

Prometheus grunted as he tried to move.

"The Mystical Silver Crystal holds the wishes of everyone," Sailor Moon said. "Those who wish an end to war, and to rebuild the future. Not all of our past has to be destroyed. Galaxia, I'll show you. I'll make Prometheus better!" She then drew a circle with the sceptre, and a ring of brilliant light appeared.

Then Galaxia saw a glint in Prometheus' eye.

_That brooch on Sailor Moon's chest..._ Galaxia thought to herself. _Oh no! Prometheus is waiting for her to release the power, and then he's going to attack her brooch!_ She then looked at Sailor Moon's face. _She knows that, too. She's sacrificing herself to heal Prometheus! But it might not even work!_

_I can't allow this!_

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted, and the ring of light shot forward.

"Now _I_ have you!" Prometheus said, and with all the strength of his will, raised his hand and directed a single ray of concussive power towards her brooch.

Galaxia ran towards Sailor Moon and pushed her out of the way before Sailor Moon could complete her technique. The blast from Prometheus' ray struck Galaxia in the side of her shoulder, and she cried out in pain. Pain... she hadn't felt it in so long, even when she had blocked Prometheus' punch earlier. The Moon Healing Escalation misfired, missing Prometheus, and drifted away into space.

"Galaxia, why?" Sailor Moon cried.

"I know your plan... but you can't give up your life for the sake of your mission," Galaxia said, and then her body was wracked with pain once more. She gripped her shoulder, and felt the sensation of warm blood dripping over the back of her hand.

"It's everyone's wish to see that man achieve peace within his heart," Sailor Moon replied. "We're all willing to sacrifice ourselves. We've lived good lives, but now we must all come together as one..."

"You're talking nonsense, Sailor Moon," Galaxia said. "Get a hold of yourself! I don't know what happened in the dreamscape, but you have to fight now!"

Prometheus, meanwhile, was still struggling against the magic that bound him. "Get this damn thing out of my back!" he screamed.

"What are we fighting for, Galaxia?" Sailor Moon asked. "The Kingdom of Serenity's in ruins and the Earth is..."

"Don't worry about the Earth. They can rebuild," Galaxia replied. "What were you thinking, asking for everyone's spirits to help you? How selfish can you _be_, honestly?"

Sailor Moon lowered her head, feeling despondent. As her will started to lose its focus, Prometheus was able to pull the tiara out of his back and throw it aside. As it clattered to the ground, it burst into light, was pulled towards Sailor Moon's forehead, and materialized upon her brow.

"Stand your guard," Galaxia said. "The fight will begin again. Forget the reason you're fighting and just fight!"

"But..." Sailor Moon began, but the women were both interrupted by Prometheus, who didn't hesitate to attack yet again. Sailor Moon only just barely managed to dodge his attack, while Galaxia did so more nimbly.

_Chaos will serve an essential role in the future..._

That voice continued to echo in Galaxia's head as she evaded another of Prometheus' attacks. _Light and darkness standing together against humanity... simply battling one another until no one is left... is that human nature after all?_

_No... Sailor Moon and I. We're fighting together._

She sighed in sadness as she glanced towards Sailor Moon. _We both know what has to be done, but she still refuses to destroy Prometheus. She can see some good in him. Sailor Moon... I wish I still had your eyes... the eyes of a Sailor Soldier, that never stray from the battle, nor abandon something containing the light of hope. Could it still be in him?_

Prometheus was positioned much closer to Galaxia now. Seeing how caught up in her own thoughts she was, he made his move.

Deep in her heart, she sighed. She had trained in the ways of the wordless. Did he really think speed was an advantage?

Galaxia merely grabbed Prometheus by the wrist and tossed him aside. He knew better now than to think he could catch her off guard.

"If I can't heal him with Moon Healing Escalation," Sailor Moon said with determination. "I'll have to use something stronger."

And with just those words alone, her wand evolved, a light shining brightly from within, as it transformed into a staff.

"Silver Moon..." Sailor Moon shouted as feathers flew around her. "Crystal Power... Kiss!"

Galaxia turned her eyes away.

Prometheus cried out in shock as a light surrounded him, and screamed in pain.

When the light faded away, Galaxia, Prometheus and Sailor Moon were still left standing. Prometheus was shielding his eyes, and Galaxia opened her own to see that everything was the same, just as she suspected and feared.

An audible crack resounded.

"No," Galaxia shrieked. "No!" Her bracelets, the ones that held her body's form in place, fell apart.

Prometheus laughed madly. "You idiot, Sailor Moon!" he cackled. "That 'attack' of yours has the power of healing! Now Galaxia's soul has left that rotting corpse, and she'll soon be the true vessel of Chaos, your sworn enemy! What will happen now?"

"No..." Galaxia muttered as something inside her started to awaken. "I won't let this win over me."

"What?" Prometheus cried in disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you before, Sailor Moon?" Galaxia whispered as she dropped to one knee. "Chaos is your true ally. In the end, when everything looks lost and your defeat seems imminent... when everything you love lies in ruin... that's when Chaos' true power will reveal itself. A dead star... a Black Hole. That which pulls all into nonexistence. I've awakened that within me!"

A swirling vortex began to form in Galaxia's ruby corset, and a huge force of gravity emanated from that shimmering gemstone.

"Is this... Chaos' true power?" Sailor Moon gasped, quaking in fear.

"Prometheus, with the power of Sailor Galaxia's Sword of Sealing, I will erase your existence from this world," the being now taking Galaxia's form declared. "Soon afterward, I will die, and lose control of the Black Hole. And then, Sailor Moon, you must use your power as the new Queen Serenity, and destroy the Black Hole. You can then certainly establish peace on Earth, and rebuild all that Prometheus has destroyed. "

"But...!" Sailor Moon protested.

"You have the strongest power in the universe now!" Galaxia explained, her voice rising in cadence. "With the sheer force of your will, you can do it! This is how far Chaos is willing to go! It will negate its own existence, for _your_ happiness and the ones you love! Don't question it! Just do it! Please!"

Prometheus started to tremble in abject panic. No amount of grandstanding could hide his fear. Every inch of his physical body was in the grip of the pure killing intent that Galaxia now exhibited.

"Prepare yourself, Prometheus!" Galaxia declared. "I'm taking you to hell with me!" She gripped the hilt of the Sword of Sealing tight, her knuckles whitened with pressure.

_Sword of Sealing?_ Sailor Moon thought briefly. _Does that hold the power that allows Galaxia to control the universe this way? In that case... I know what I have to do..._

"No!" Prometheus begged, tears welling in his eyes. It was a plea of pure cowardice.

Quicker than a flash of lightning, Galaxia rushed forward to impale Prometheus with the sword that she had once sealed Death with, and would now seal this human's will. _No more will die... no more..._

But when she felt her Sword pierce flesh, she heard a very different cry.

_No..._

Instead of Prometheus, it was Sailor Moon who was stabbed by the Sword. She had placed herself between Galaxia and Prometheus.

_No..._

"Galaxia... you can't... do this..."

"NO!" Galaxia shrieked.

"As I thought... you were bluffing," Sailor Moon coughed as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Your soul is still in there after all."

Prometheus was watching all this, unable to even speak.

"But... but... why?" Galaxia muttered, tears raining down from her golden eyes.

"If you killed him... you'd never be happy. Even in the next life..." Sailor Moon whispered. "But if you use that sword to seal me now... there's a chance..."

"What are you saying?" Galaxia grit her teeth as she held the Sword in place. "Have you given up? If you do this, the Black Hole will destroy the universe!"

"No..." Sailor Moon whispered. "You can use my power... to seal the Black Hole, with your knowledge..." She coughed, and struggled to continue. "I may be a stupid girl, but I recognize my limits. My mother knew it too. We've sinned against the Earth. We've closed our eyes to their pain, and this... this is the price we had to pay, Sailor Galaxia."

"No..." Galaxia repeated herself, and spoke in a steady tone despite her tears. "No! How can you still blame yourself, Queen Serenity? The people of Earth chose you to be their leaders! After all this time, you have simply forgotten... but they would kill you, and survive, and in time forget about you! Are you stupid for believing? For having faith? I can't forgive that! I'll never forgive that!"

"I know..." the Sailor Soldier said, putting her hands over Galaxia's.

She then started to turn into a swirling mass of light. Gold. Pink. Red. White. All at once. It was almost as if a new color were being created upon the spectrum. It filled Galaxia's Sword, once tainted with the blood of the guilty. It became pure again, and the light coursed from its hilt into, and all through, Galaxia's body.

"I didn't want to draw your blood, Princess Serenity. You are innocent."

_You may avenge us if that is your wish,_ Galaxia heard a voice say. _But always remember that it is your choice. Hawwa... you chose this knowledge. This is your curse, your gift, your legacy. You will always remember..._

Galaxia's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered... everything...

* * *

_"You will be cursed, hated, and reviled, for the sake of mankind, Hawwa. That is what you have chosen, by taking on the knowledge of good and evil for yourself."_

_I nodded. "As long as I can protect humanity, in the end, I will go to whatever lengths are necessary."_

_"Adam rejected her, and he will reject you. Why would you go to such lengths to protect him?"_

_"He is Your creation, isn't he? You wanted him to understand everything, including good and evil. Why would a man destined to die pick good, when evil gets him what he desires faster and with less effort? I want him to understand that. I'll make him choose good!"_

_"If you had not taken on that knowledge, he would not have to worry about making the right choice."_

_"But You said it yourself, didn't You? Creation is meaningless, if there is no love involved. Man cannot truly love, if he is deprived of that choice. Faced with Your glory and splendor, Adam would have no choice but to love You."_

_"Hawwa..."_

_"But I've made _my_ choice. I will love You forever, even if Your creation hates me for it! Knowing You, that is the only choice I _can_ make! Just as she made her choice, I will make mine, so that You will know the joy of creation, and not merely exist as the Creator! I will remember You until I die, and forever beyond!"_

* * *

Prometheus' fear left him as he grasped his surroundings. Sailor Moon was gone. Galaxia held the Sword of Sealing in front of Prometheus' chest. It was dripping with blood, but not his.

"So... Sailor Moon gave her life to spare you from the guilt of killing me?" Prometheus laughed in scorn. "What a vain sacrifice!"

"Do you see any tears in my eyes?" Galaxia said, her tone laced with deadly reverence.

Prometheus blinked, then gasped as he realized that Galaxia's appearance had changed. All signs of possession by Chaos were gone. Her hair was free, and blazing like fire, a golden aura surrounding her. Her skin had a natural tone, and her armor no longer appeared solid gold and metallic; she looked like a true Sailor Soldier now. Her brooch, which had changed to a ruby while possessed by Chaos, was now shining with pure light.

The tears which Galaxia had cried had evaporated in the heat of her true spiritual radiance.

He chuckled. "So, instead of surrendering the Silver Crystal, she loaned you its power," he said. "It won't make a difference. Your body is still..."

"Body?" Galaxia said. "Prometheus, you are truly an idiot. I wanted to bestow compassion upon you because you lost your parents, but you have consistently chosen the way of Adam, the way of the strongest. At first, you did so at the expense of your own corporeal form, but now you try to turn it outward."

"Your body is gone?" Prometheus scoffed in disbelief. "Idiot! How are you here now, talking to me, holding that sword, if that's true?"

Galaxia smirked. "Because, Prometheus of Lachesis... I am your angel of death."

She then took the Sword of Sealing by the edge of its blade, and threw it down hard. The hilt struck the ground, and it shattered with a deafening ring, light pouring out from it. Some sparks headed towards the outer reaches of the galaxy, but most of them headed towards Earth.

"What have you done?" Prometheus shouted. "What about the power you gained from that girl?"

"Power?" Galaxia shook her head. "You still don't understand."

Angel wings began to form on her back. Six slight, razor sharp wings of light with shapes resembling birds' wings, but obviously not. Their shape had the appearance of being crafted neatly and efficiently, quite unlike the wings one would expect from a bird; they more resembled blades of light.

"The people of the Kingdom of Serenity were placed in power by humans like you," she said. "But in time, you both forgot the trust you had between you. Earthlings hurt the people from their moon, who didn't even know why they were so hated. Was it their fault they were born with higher power?"

"If we just eliminate the ones with higher power, balance will be restored!" Prometheus shot back, tears in his eyes. "Why can't you understand that?"

"I cannot kill you, or even save you," Galaxia said. "But by annihilating your body and eliminating your soul from this world, the Earth has a chance. Despite your best efforts, Earth will abide. They will regenerate. And in time, yes... I believe, even the Kingdom of Serenity will be reborn... through the sacrifice of the souls who died today. You, who only understand power, can never understand that."

Prometheus' anger was piqued. "I won't listen to any more of your nonsense!" He ran forward to throw a punch at Galaxia, but it merely passed through her as he stumbled onto the hard rock of the moon's surface.

Galaxia didn't look back. She glanced at the Earth as she spoke to Prometheus.

"You've used quite a lot of energy here in this battle," she mused. "I wonder if you have the energy to survive the return to Earth with your air levels being what they are. After all... you are still human."

Prometheus gasped as he suddenly remembered. His vision started to blur, and he choked. "Eve... Galaxia... take me back to Earth! Hurry!"

"The pain of death... I'll never feel it," Galaxia went on. "You won't even have the energy to tell me what it's like. I can read your mind, but it's dying too." She closed her eyes and looked down with a sad smile as her wings started to flap. "I suppose I'll never know..."

"Galaxia!" Prometheus shrieked. His air supply was running out fast, and soon his blood would slow to a stop.

"Like Adam before you, your body will decompose, even here in this cold place. I will make sure there is no evidence that you ever existed. You, make your plans in hell while you can. Soon, I will return, along with Princess Serenity... no, Sailor Moon. Next time, we'll be sure to end your suffering."

Galaxia started to float away, and finally turned to glance at Prometheus. Her eyes, as they had been when last she fought him, were cold and unfeeling.

"Until then... you will die, here."

"GALAXIA!" Prometheus screamed, raising a hand towards the figure that was flying away from him.

When Galaxia closed her eyes, she felt her consciousness slip away from her. Was she fading away, too...?

_Hurry up, Galaxia. We're waiting for you._

_Those voices..._ Galaxia recognized them from her days as a Sailor Soldier. _Could it be..._

Her spiritual body, which up until this point had remained cohesive in the material world, finally dissipated, leaving the wretched young fighter behind.

_We will serve you in whatever way we can, to protect this world that we all fought and put our souls on the line for, Sailor Galaxia!_

Galaxia then felt something she could call a smile forming upon her lips as she slipped into the state of perception she had often unconsciously fallen into before. This time, she did it with the complete awareness that the change was permanent.

_What world will the people of Earth build now? Phaon... Kaorinite... the people of the Kingdom of Serenity... I will not forget your sacrifices. Please don't forget me, even as I have massacred so many of Earth. I will pay back this debt, not for my own sake, but for your happiness._

_This vow I make not on my name, but merely on my own memory._

Galaxia still felt as if she had a physical body. She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps they looked different... but they were definitely her comrades, waiting for her. This felt like a dream...

_Unless the dream wasn't a dream at all?_

She remembered the words of Sailor Moon, and surrendered to the light.

Finally, the Legendary Sailor Soldier was where she belonged, with her comrades whom she loved.

* * *

_That's the end of my story. Thank you for reading my words. Now you know the truth about the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, the Sailor Wars... everything. When the new nightmare comes for you, as it undoubtedly will, call upon the Name of God. No nightmare can survive the power of love hidden within that Name. By whatever Name you wish to use; He has wonderful Names. But if you cannot believe in something as simple as God, then simply believe in the Power of Love; that will suffice, if only you knew it. Farewell, my friends._

**Author's note:** If you enjoyed this story, you may enjoy "Symmetry of Fire", which touches on the themes this story introduced in the present time. Special thanks to Loki for beta reading this difficult piece.


End file.
